Devil's Angel
by Akuma no tenshi 666
Summary: Hibari Kyouya is the strongest guardian, right? Wrong. His sister Yuka is. Don't be tricked by her mesmerising angelic facade- if you annoy her, you'll be subjected to a demonic aura and probably severely injured, if not killed. A little OCxDino plz R&R
1. Arrival of the Angel

**Author's Note : Hi. This is my first fanfic that I've actually bothered to type up and I'm going to forewarn you of irregular orslow updates. However, if you pester me (through reviews) I will probably type quicker. Anways...Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer (which I forgot until now) : I do not own Katekyo hitman Reborn but I do own my OC.**

**Devil's Angel Chapter 1 Arrival of Devil's Angel**

**6am Nanimori Airport**

_It was __6 O'clock__ in the morning when Nanimori airport received a wealthy visitor. That female visitor was only a teen, not older than 18 but looking as pretty (or prettier even) than a model or superstar, with long and slightly wavy black hair tied up in a side pony tail. Yuka Hibari) was slightly tired. This was only because of the time lag between Japan and London, definitely NOT from any discomfort or bad food from her long plane trip (for she had flown in her family's luxurious private jet plane, with food more delicious and expensive than any normal citizen could afford as well as a comfortable, pillow-filled bed that sat in one of the cabins of the luxurious plane). "Nanimori hadn't changed much in 3 years", she thought, making sure that her beloved laptop was still sitting in her hand-bag, before going up to her limousine only carrying hand-luggage (Since the rest of her stuff practically filled the space in the plane and had to be brought separately, via the means of an express moving truck.). Yuka arrived 10 hours earlier than she was supposed to (How she managed to do that is beyond you and I but unsurprising to a certain person), so she decided to go shopping, and maybe visit the Nanimori middle school during their lunch-break. All in all ...to everyone else' eyes, this was just a rich but harmless girl who looked and dressed like a model. How wrong they were… the perfect reminder for us to never to judge a book by its cover._

* * *

><p><strong>NanimoriMiddle School<strong>

Lunchtime had just started and Tsunayoshi Sawada, known by most to be a wimp who was good at nothing but in reality, the future boss of the powerful Vongola family, was alone for once (Yamamoto Takeshi having gone for extra baseball practice and Gokudera Hayato gone sick when his half sister had come to school to bring him a Bento box…).Tsuna was going out of his way to avoid the Reception room, not just for the obvious reasons of not wanting to be bitten to death, but because the Head prefect was acting slightly strange, as if he was anticipating something. Even though he didn't have his permanent glare on (that is, until he noticed you looking), he was even less patient than normally and had rapidly bitten many rule breakers to literal death, like he wanted to get it over and done with without leaving any survivors.

Tsuna was pondering on that thought when he bumped into a really pretty girl with black hair tied up to one side, who looked about the age of a senior high-schooler and seemed to be taking a laptop from her handbag. Blushing, he apologized and was going to continue but the girl stopped him, putting her laptop back into her bag and saying," Excuse me, I'm looking for someone who goes to this school. Maybe you could help me find him..." flashing a beautiful smile and emitting a sparkling, flowery aura that was used for manipulative purposes.

No normal man could resist one of Yuka Hibari's smiles, let alone Tsuna. In a beauty-struck state with his face red as a beetroot, Tsuna nodded and stuttered, "W-W-here d-do you want to go?"

"Could you please take me to the reception room?" she said, flashing another sweet smile.

But this time, it didn't work so well. At the mention of the reception room, Tsuna snapped out of his beauty-struck daze. His survival instincts told him that no matter how pretty this girl was, disturbing Hibari-san in the reception room would lead to a slow and painful death. Deciding that for both the girl and his own sake he wouldn't take her to the reception room, Tsuna said, "I don't think you should go there…Maybe you should go to the office instead?" The next twenty seconds were the most terrifying moments of Tsuna's life so far, maybe even more terrifying than the incident with Rokudo Mukuro, but then again, most of the terrifying parts of his life came after.

Yuka's smile had dropped as she said, "Oh….Really?" in what may have been a cute innocent expression but for the presence of the creepy dark aura, with murderous intentions and scary black supernatural monsters, that surrounded Yuka. To say it was terrifying was a complete understatement, but to Tsuna, that (more than) terrifying aura was even scarier than the head prefect's glares, and that was saying something. It was even more so when you compared the aura to the completely innocent looking face she had on while emitting this aura. If such a scary aura could be emitted with an innocent face, Tsuna was even more terrified to think about the scale of terrifying-ness that the aura could emit if she was glaring…

Panicked, he stuttered, "I'll tell you where it is but I'm sorry I can't come with you, Okay?"

She paused, before nodding and smiling, the dark aura vanishing without a trace as quickly as it had appeared.

Tsuna went back into the beauty-struck daze while telling her which way to go, thinking, "_How could someone as pretty as that be scary at all_", before reminding himself of the terrifying experience that he wouldn't have believed if he had not seen and felt it with his own eyes and soul.

But as he watched the receding figure heading towards the Reception room, he didn't believe that it could do any harm to anything. He immediately began to feel guilty, thinking that he had sent an unknowing girl to her death by Hibari's hands, or rather, tonfas.

* * *

><p>Kyouya Hibari sat in his comfortable recliner in the Reception room. Today was the day where his older sister, Yuka Hibari, was arriving in Nanimori after three years of travelling around, learning new lifestyles as well as fighting styles and probably inventing a tonne more of unique devices and weapons or making improvements to things, such as the time four years ago when she had added spikes to his tonfas.<p>

Yuka was supposed to arrive at4 pm, after he would arrive home, and so he was impatient the whole day, getting extremely pissed that biting rule-breaker herbivores to death seemed to drag on now that he was waiting for the time to pass.

After all, Yuka was one of the only people who Kyouya enjoyed to bite to death (or in Yuka's case, attempt to) probably because when fighting, she wasn't a herbivore in the slightest way. Hibari had to admit that she was probably more than the carnivore that he himself was (that is, unless her fighting skills didn't improve much in three years), despite the fact that she normally looked even weaker than a herbivore, maybe as weak as the herb itself.

She was also one of the only people who weren't in the least bit scared of him (A duh…Wouldn't it be lame if someone was scared of her own little brother) and probably the only person in the world to have continuously beaten him without ending up being absolutely despised by the head prefect. As Hibari was pondering on this thought, the door opened and Hibari turned to glare at the herbivore who had interrupted his train of thought, before his glare softened into a smirk as he realised that it was his sister – the one whom his tonfas had itched to bite to death for such a long time.

"Kyouya! I missed you!" Yuka said with a smile, her greeting answered with a playful "I'll bite you to death" and a swish of a tonfa which was expertly blocked with a weapon not unlike a metal whip, with razor wire projectiles all along its length, this weapon having been seemingly pulled out of nowhere.

"You weren't supposed to come until 4" Kyouya said, his tonfas striking continuously and getting blocked continuously.

"Well.. I "_convinced_" the pilot that we weren't gonna die if we went twice as fast…" she replied, with a suspiciously looking smile. Kyouya smirked, already guessing the meaning of _convinced_. "at gunpoint of course!" Yuka continued, in the midst of swishing tonfas and silver whips, maintaining an innocent looking expression while saying this, "Anyway, I can't believe you're still using that weird catch-phrase. People can take it the wrong way, you know?" And when Kyouya started fighting harder, fuelled on by this statement, Yuka said, "Maybe it's best to take this spar back home, that is, unless you've demolished our dojo in the years that I've been away. We might accidentally obliterate your precious school you know?"

Kyouya considered this and decided that he didn't want his school to be destroyed, or damaged in any way foe that matter. And since that was nearly impossible in a fight between two of the greatest fighters in the world, he put his tonfas back into his sleeve and sat onto the couch.

Yuka opened her mouth once again, "and speaking of our house, I've added a few improvements to it. You'll see when you get home…Anyways I've heard you're your skills have improved so much that the whole town's scared of you (Of course, she didn't _hear_ it. Being the World-Class hacker that she was, it wasn't hard to get that sort of basic info. Maybe you'd want to note that everything she suspiciously knows is info gathered by hacking.)

"I got you some souvenirs to celebrate being feared by all. I've got a new function for your tonfas. It's like a hook and grapple that can be extended. I'll install it when you get home. I also got you the highest quality Green Tea. I'll make you some now", she said, emitting her usual pleasant aura as she started to boil water. Kyouya enjoyed the food and drinks that Yuka prepared, probably because her aura seemed to seep into food and drinks that she prepared. He was glad that she never cooked when she was in a bad mood, or else the results would be worse than the cooking of a certain female member of the crowded household of the herbivore Sawada Tsunayoshi. But then again, that might be a productive way of punishing those crowding herbivores who broke the school rules. They continued with their conversation all throughout lunch while drinking green tea…

* * *

><p>It was nearly the end of lunch when Tsuna, scared for the pretty girl, had finally gathered enough courage to creep up to the corridor which contained the entrance of the reception room. There were no sounds of fighting so he expected the black-haired girl to be either dead or unconscious at the very least. So you can imagine the surprise he got when Yuka walked out of the reception room without a single cut, saying "See you later then, Kyouya".<p>

Completely amazed by this miracle, as well as the fact that this mysterious girl had just called Hibari-san, _Kyouya*_ without getting bitten to death, Tsuna started to follow Yuka to the boundaries of the school and was about to continue when he noticed three drunk looking young men who seemed to also be following the pretty girl. Tsuna paused, debating what to do as Yuka turned into an unused side ally of their school. A moment later the edges of the murderous aura from before could be seen and felt slightly and the three men ran out, crying for their mothers, praying to god and swearing never to be bad again, as if they had seen a ghost (Which they had, by the way, along with the many scary mythical creatures that floated around the black aura). A few moments later, the black-haired girl walked confidently out, completely unfazed and emitting her usual pleasant and slightly sparkly aura. Tsuna's mouth dropped to the ground and stayed there until he heard the bell ring, signifying that it was the end of lunch and that he had to go to class if he didn't want to be bitten to death by a patrolling head prefect. He was going to tell his friends about this– strange phenomenon of a girl the first chance he had.

* * *

><p>Unnoticed by them all, a certain sun arcobaleno sat in side one of his many hide-outs in NanimoriMiddle schoolwatching this whole ordeal.<br>He smirked, thinking, "_Yuka Hibari -No… Devil's Angel, one of the most successful free-lancer hit-men (or woman in this case) in the underworld, Comparable to us arcobalenos. I can see why our external advisor suggested this girl as dame-Tsuna's Wind guardian, the one who moves freely around unnoticed, though wreaking havoc as she strikes. We simply **must** have the Devil's Angel and her brother join the Vongola_."  
>Reborn would create a scheme to lure her and her brother into the Vongola family. But first things first, he would find out everything there was to find out about Hibari Yuka and her alias Devil's Angel, not just what he had heard from the external had already gotten files about Yuka Hibari herself from the governments' SC database which contained files on all the underage people who were certified to live alone.<p>

_Name: Hibari Yuka_

_Age: 18_

_Blood Relatives : Hibari Kyouya -little brother_

_Other Relatives: Sakurai Tanaka- maternal second uncle-in-law (maternal great Aunt's daughter's husband, owner of Sakurai Incorporations.)_

_Appearance : Attractive Japanese. Black hair, dark eyes, fair skin (see photo) _

_Life summary: Yuka Hibari is a child prodigy despite being raised without parents. She graduated from high school from the age of 12 and is suspected of doing online university courses from even before that. She studied at __Nanimori__University__ for three years, achieving many mathematics, engineering, computing, science, weaponry design, etc decrees in this short period of time. She then started to travel around, going to various countries all over the world and learning many other languages, all while continuing more university courses online. She has had a very recent change of address back to Nanimori town._

It wasn't much, but there should be far more to be found out about the Devil's Angel and he would pay hackers to find this information. Slightly ironic, if you think about how Reborn was paying hackers to find information about one of the greatest hackers there are. Obviously, one who's good at hacking is just as good as protecting computers (or in Yuka's case, her beloved laptop) from hackers, and anything that she didn't want to be known, would be extremely hard to find out.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya went home to find that a patch of what used to be forest behind his Japanese style shrine–like house, had been demolished and in its place there was a modern high tech building which probably contained all of the gadgets and gizmos that Yuka had ever designed or invented. Although Hibari didn't understand why Yuka could be bothered with technology in the first place (or traveling around <em>away from Nanimori<em> for that matter), he had to admit that the spikes she had installed into his tonfas were very useful and he was impressed that the building could be built in the mere hours in which he was at school.  
>He smirked, anticipating the fight ahead as he walked into his house and towards the dojo (which he saw had been coated with some metal or other, probably titanium). And he wasn't disappointed, not that he would ever be disappointed about a spar with Hibari Yuka. The fight took place, the beginning of a string of daily spars ahead, all in which Yuka used different weapons (this time it was a type of sword), and all at speeds impossible to follow to an untrained eye.<p>

* * *

><p>* In Japan, only close people call each other by their first names (even Yamamoto and Gokudera aren't on a first-name basis, let alone someone like Hibari)<p>

**So how was it? Please review!**


	2. An Angelic Homeroom teacher

**Hey again! If you're reading this then I beg you on by knees with ice cream with icing sugar and a cherry on top to review. You know how depressing it is, not having even one review (Even if it's my first fanfic you shouldn't be so harsh). Reviews...is that too much to ask(angelic aura with big puppy eyes)? Anyways- If any ouf you read chapter 1 before chapter 2 was first put up, read it again coz I added more info. SO-Here's chapter 2 (It's pretty long)**

**Disclaimer (which I'm writing all at once) I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

Devil's Princess Chapter 2- The Angelic Home Room Teacher

Reborn had hired one of the greatest hackers around to find out everything about the Devil's Angel. There was information, but not nearly as much as he would have liked, let alone all that there was to know about her. Anyhow, he read the report, adding on the things that he already knew.

_Alias: Devil's Angel _

_Identity: Unknown. _**Yuka Hibari**

_Gender: female _

_Appearance: Black haired Asian. Nothing else known _**Japanese girl who's visually attractive**

_Status: Alive_

_Location: Japan (No specific location acquired)_ **Nanimori**

_Profession : Professional freelance hit-women_

_World Class Hacker (probably the greatest of all time)_

_Weapons and technology designer_

_Weaponry: Various_

_Achievements: Montalo Massacre (see extra pg 3 for more)_

_Only person to have been able to hack into the Pentagon without discovery_

_Various assassinations (said to be the most efficient assassin by clients)_

_Other: The Devil's Angel is said to be a genius who learnt computer-hacking, engineering, various fighting techniques and various other skills from a young age._

_Unfortunately, little more than what she advertises is able to be found out due to her accomplished computer protection skills._

_It is noted that she has sponsored the building of Mafia land and has trained with the rain arcobaleno, Colonello (see extra pg 2 for more), at mafia land. It is also noted of her affiliations with Prof. Verde (Thunder arcobaleno) in his weaponry researches and has easily surpassed the fighting ability of the weakest arcobaleno (see Skull) and can be compared to the rest of the arcobaleno._

_She is said to have a deadly aura when displeased and is gets easily displeased when her gadgets (laptop in particular) are tampered with somehow._

_It is rumoured that she is very young (under the age of 20) and has already gotten many university decrees, receiving many different academical awards which she uses to help build aliases on missions. _

_She monitors all mafia activity around the world, though especially in Italy as well as the small Japanese town of Nanimori for an unknown reason. It is rumoured that she does not look dangerous on the outside, but any mafia families in those two areas in particular should note that the Devil's Angel knows every single detail of any underworld events occurring there, including the most classified secrets._

Reborn smirked (despite finding this hacker's information very limited). Adding that information on to what he knew and had found out himself, he easily concluded that Yuka had known exactly who dame-Tsuna was, as well as the fact that the external advisor intended for Yuka to be the Wind Guardian of Vongola and possibly the successor as the leader of CEDEF (since all the previous Wind guardians played an important role in the CEDEF). The presence of Yuka despite knowing that they intended to recruit her into Vongola meant that she had more or less accepted the role. This would make recruiting her brother a lot easier.

**Sunday Morning, Hibari Residence**

Yuka woke up, the first thing she did before even opening her eyes was to reach out her hand onto her bed-side table to make sure that her laptop was still there. Upon confirming its existence (Not that it could really get stolen with all the security systems and devices in both her room and the laptop itself. Yuka's laptop was stark packed with technology so advanced that even the government wouldn't have had it for decades at least. For example, the whole surface of it was finger-print sensitive and scanned the fingerprint of anyone holding it, before checking out the person on Yuka's endless database and electrocuting the person at different volts depending on who that person was. If it was someone who Yuka had labelled as a complete enemy, that person would be electrocuted half-dead while someone labelled as a friend would merely get a painful zap. Most people in between would be electrocuted just enough so that they pass out and of course, Yuka wouldn't get zapped at all.),

Yuka opened her eyes and stretched, eyeing the quickly healing cuts from the spars with Kyouya. Yuka was proud of her little brother. He had improved a lot in the past 3 yrs, actually having been able to cut Yuka a few times with his tonfas, almost a match for Yuka – almost.

She quickly dressed and proceeded onto turning on her sleek thin silver laptop. For the millionth time this month, she again went over the secret files that she had hacked from the Vongola Database checking the updates on the information. The Next generation Vongola boss candidate was indeed that wimpy-looking kid, Sawada Tsunayoshi that had helped her find Kyouya before, and the sun arcobaleno, Reborn, was indeed training him. Sure, Reborn was trying to get her to become the Wind Guardian of Vongola – but she didn't really mind – she could always quit if it got boring.  
>Plus - the only reason she came back to Nanimori in the first place was because of Reborn, the legendary strongest arcobaleno. Reborn was a hit-man whose schedules were always packed and a chance as good as this to train with him couldn't be found very often.<p>

Training with the arcobaleno, the strongest hit-men in the world, was one of the things that Yuka had set out to do in the time that she had left Nanimori. Defeating the weakest arcobaleno, Skull didn't even need a finger to be lifted. Training with the Rain guardian, Colonello, was pretty easy to have arranged since all Yuka had to do was sponsor Mafia Land where he worked and then go there, pretending to be an intruder. Yuka also went to China for a bit and trained with the Storm arcobaleno, Fong. Fong had a striking resemblance to her brother, though obviously, he had a completely different personality. If she thought about it, joining the Vongola would give her access to both Reborn and possibly Lal Mirch, who worked in the CEDEF, probably even Mammon from Vongola's elite independent assassination squad whom she knew was going to have a go at Sawada sometime in the near future.

Plus – the Wind Guardian of Vongola shouldn't be very bothersome since she would be hovering in and out of the CEDEF and the actual boss and his guardians meaning that there wouldn't be as much responsibilities.

Also, in Yuka's logic, a big mafia family meant big enemy families and big enemy families meant a bigger chance of having good opponent. Good opponents were very difficult to find these days – That thought bringing her to the fact that the Enemy families would be focussing on the Tenth generation boss, meaning that unless she was there when he was attacked, she would miss out on any rare good opponents. That thought was even worse than not having a good opponent at all, so Yuka started to think up a plan to place herself in the environment of the future Vongola boss. i.e. the school.

Her first thoughts were to enrol in the middle school, but the thought of having to learn mathematics that she had known since more than ten years ago with students almost five years younger than her when she had graduated from university-level maths four years ago, was not a very appeasing thought at all. Then another idea developed into her head, one that was far better than becoming a student. Yuka continuously added more details to her plan doing all the preparations and then setting out to execute that plan

**Monday Morning, Nanimori Middle school**

It was ten minutes past the start of the last day of school before the summer holidays and the Homeroom teacher, Yamada Sensei still hadn't come yet. The students of his 8th grade class were starting to make up different far-fetched reasons on why he was late.

"I wonder where that weird Yamada sensei is" A random student said.

"I'm glad he isn't here. He kept on talking about God and Angels punishing us for our sins. I mean, we were just talking for goodness sake" Another random student said.

"Just because he's Christian… Still, I wonder how it's possible for a Japanese man to be so overly devoted to a European culture like Christianity. It's just weird" Another Random student said.

"I hope there was like a car accident or something and he can't come, then we wouldn't have to do the maths test this afternoon. Only someone as mean as him would make us do a maths test on the last day of school" Another random student said. So the reasons of Mr Yamada's absence multiplied, each one getting more ridiculous than the last.

But when an angelic looking black haired girl walked into the classroom, the topic for gossip quickly changed.

"Is she a model? Can I get some fashion tips of her?" was the thoughts of the girls and -  
>"Is that someone's sister? Or maybe a student teacher? Who cares, just introduce that pretty girl to me" was along the lines of pretty much all the boys in class (A fan-club had formed before she had even opened her mouth) – All except Tsuna and co.<p>

Tsuna's eyes bulged out of its sockets, his brain quickly remembering the girl who seemed to have multiple personalities and had somehow avoided Hibari-san's wrath. Gokudera, immediately noticing his beloved boss' strange behaviour, asked, "Juudaimen, what's wrong? Do you know this girl? Do you need me to blow her up into five thousand three hundred and sixty-eight pieces?"

"N-no, Gokudera-kun…That was the girl that I told you about before. The one who walked out of Hibari-san's office unharmed" Tsuna replied, wondering what she was doing here.

"Hmm…So this is the woman who captured juudaimen's attention… I don't see anything special" Gokudera replied, inspecting the pretty teenager who sat patiently at the front of the class, waiting for it to quiet down. (Of course, in Tsuna's telling of his experience, parts had been omitted to prevent a bomb-wielding Gokudera scouring the town while searching for the "Stupid woman who terrorised the Juudaimen!" to blow into pieces, leaving a trail of smoke and rubble)

The class eventually quietened down and Yuka stood up, saying "Konnichiwa! I shall be your Homeroom teacher and Maths teacher for today and probably next term after summer break as well, replacing Yamada Sensei. My name is Hibari Yuka but you can call me Yuka-Sensei. Let's all be good friends OK?" flashing her usual smile and emitting flowers and sparkles in the atmosphere, making all the boys blush - all beauty-struck.

At the back of most of the class' mind, was the name _Hibari. _Was it possible that Yuka had any relationship with that scary Head prefect, Hibari Kyouya? Nah… How could someone so beautiful who emits such a nice aura have anything to do with that evil-eyed devil? But Tsuna had seen her dark-side and wasn't so sure. If she was indeed Hibari-san's sister, however impossible it seemed, her not having been bitten to death would actually make some sort of sense, but like the rest of the class, he dismissed the thought, still under the spell of Hibari Yuka. He looked towards them, the class crowded around the new teacher, questions flying about like bullets.

"How old are you, Yuka-Sensei?"

"Eighteen"

"Are you single?"

"Yep - but why would a kid like you want to know?" causing even more blushes than before.

"What shampoo do you use?"

" Ahh..(insert your favourite shampoo)"

Then more questions about fashion and then at last, "Ne…What happened to Yamada Sensei, anyways ?"

"Well… He had an …_accident…and _won't be able to work for a loooong time" she said, smiling in a way that was suspiciously angelic.

_Five kilometres away, in Nanimori Hospital's emergency room, lay an unconscious man who was so wrapped up with bandages that you wouldn't recognise him as Yamada-Sensei. The last thoughts in his now subconscious mind was that an angel, in the form of a Japanese girl had come to punish him for a sin he didn't know that he had committed. Although he didn't think that he had done any wrongdoings, if an angel had come to punish him (and he didn't doubt that Yuka was an Angel), then he must have, though he was very glad to have actually had the divine honour of being in the presence of an angel. _

_For you see, Yuka had arrived in his apartment, smiling angelically as she broke half the bones in Yamada's body before injecting a really strong alcohol into his blood and throwing him out of the balcony – all while making sure that he was at the brink of death but wouldn't die._

_This assault was skilfully arranged so that to the hospital, it was the case of a man who had drunken too much and fell off the balcony, landing horribly and breaking half the bones in his body, miraculously surviving but in a very horrible state. Yamada was in a medically induced coma and wouldn't be fit for anything for __many many__ months._

_When the school had been informed of this tragic 'accident', with less than a day to find a long-term substitute teacher for maths, they were quite stressed - So you can imagine what they felt when Yuka had come in, requesting the job in a polite fashion, with a pile of decrees, recommendations, etc at hand. (Even if this wasn't enough to get hired (though it was), a sparkling smile would do the trick anyways) A great weight was lifted off their shoulders because of this huge 'coincidence' and she was immediately hired, despite her young age, the many employment forms and contracts were filled out and signed within the next few hours, ready for her to start working the next day, also the last day of school _

Yuka reminded herself to check the tabs that she kept on Yamada at the hospital and went back to answer all the questions, all the time keeping an eye on the Vongola trio sitting at the back. Soon homeroom period was over and Yuka went to the staffroom, where she introduced herself and was again surrounded by the rest of the teachers, who asked pretty much the same questions as the students.

Of course, with the influence that she had, Yuka made it so that apart from the Vongola's class, she didn't have to teach many other classes. So after the necessary introductions, she made her way to the reception room, which was far more comfortable than any of the staffrooms there were – courtesy of her brother hogging the room and the rest of the people not wanting to get bitten to death.

Kyouya was sitting at his desk, filling out some sort of paperwork or other. Yuka smiled genuinely, proud to see that her brother had learnt to influence others so that he could stay at his beloved school without having to do any of those bothersome lessons, even if his influential forces were a lot less pretty than hers' was. Though of course, if he tried, Kyouya could probably memorise the entire educational syllabus for all of high school in less than a week, but he wasn't interested and didn't, so that was that.

Kyouya continued filling out the paperwork once he had recognised the intruder as his sister, who was taking out her laptop and doing something or other with it. When the paperwork was done he proceeded to jump up onto the roof for a nap. Yuka watched him, deciding that extra sleep was recommendable when being a hit-man, never knowing when a new mission would come. She followed her brother, but didn't nap on the roof where he did. Yuka liked high airy places just as Kyouya did, but the roof just wasn't for her. The roof was too open, allowing easy access to people both from the building itself and from the air. She preferred napping in high leafy trees, where people below wouldn't so easily notice her and the many leaves would provide some sort of security. Yuka leapt of the roof and landed nimbly on a branch two metres away, then climbed onto a thicker, higher branch before hanging her handbag which contained her laptop on a nearby fork and settling into a comfortable position to nap…

The bell ringed, signifying the lunch break so Yuka then decided that it was time to go and have lunch, and probably check up on the Vongola tenth as well. After all, she would never know when _they_ would come. She bought her lunch and returned to her tree to eat, watching the Vongola kids eating their lunch on the roof. Soon, the uneventful lunch passed and her afternoon maths class with their class started.

"Hey again! I'm sure you know that there's a maths test today", Yuka said, being replied with a series of groans and a voice somewhere in the back of the class saying, "Che! No big deal. Juudaimen do you want me to do your test for you?"

"N-no thank you, Gokudera-kun. I shouldn't cheat."

"Just because Yamada isn't here doesn't mean there's no test" Yuka continued, handing out the test sheets, "You guys won't be hard on me, will you?" emitting a sparkling aura with puppy-dog eyes. The class blushed and became as obedient as dogs. Not surprisingly, if you noticed that every expression on Yuka's face was exactly calculated for maximum effect.

"You'll have 40 minutes. Start now!" she said, and when she noticed a certain silver-haired boy, Gokudera whizzing through the test, she started writing down a series of complicated, university-level mathematics on the white-board. In two minutes, she had finished filling the board with complex equations and formulas, noticed that Sawada Tsunayoshi, looking very confused, hadn't written a word down on his test sheet and saw that Gokudera had finished the test and was proceeding to offer Tsuna to copy off his sheet.

This was exactly as Yuka predicted, and so she walked up to Gokudera, smiling angelically and asking him to do the complex mathematics on the board. Then she asked Tsuna why he hadn't written a word on his sheet (though she already knew), and once receiving the reply ("Ummm…I don't get any of this at all), she offered to come tutor him after school (Of course, this tutoring session would be the time where Yuka would angelically offer to tutor him in the holidays as well., leading to a chance to watch the Vongola tenth's every movement. After this little episode, she went to get a cup of her green tea and sat there, quietly sipping green tea.

She looked so peaceful and innocent, sipping that green tea, that Tsuna once again dismissed any thought about her being related to Hibari-san. After all, the surname Hibari wasn't that rare. Tsuna's thoughts were immediately contradicted when he saw Hibari-san patrolling the corridor and Yuka walking outside, asking him wether he wanted to have some tea.

Tsuna's heart sunk, feeling what a shame it was that the angelic Yuka-sensei was related to the demonic Hibari-san. He proceeded onto trying to look for similarities between the seemingly opposite siblings, the maths test ignored and abandoned since he couldn't do it anyway. His first idea was that of her terrifying aura. Then he realised that they both had the same shade of dark hair and eyes. The more that he thought about it, the more that he confirmed that they were indeed siblings. Tsuna reminded himself to be careful when he would take the extra lesson with Yuka-sensei, though knowing subconsciously that his caution would be easily forgotten in her presence. _After today, it would be the summer holidays! _He thought in his head, before remembering how he had to work to pay for the damage done to the Public pool. His heart sunk even more; his Summer Vacation would be ruined by loans.

**So again, I'm begging you for a review. Even critisise for my OC's marysue-ness, as long as you don't bitch around.**


	3. Guardian Angel of a loanfilled Summer

**Third Chapter's up! Thx to _.RyuuxXx_ and _TheMcgabster_, who actually _reviewed _, I've done this chappie in record time (around 3 days I think) a third the amount of time it took to write chapter 2 - proof that reviews do speed up writing (even if it's just 2 reviews). Anyways... right now, it's almost 11.30 on a school night and I'm supposed to be in bed - if not already asleep. Instead, I am finnishing up chapter 3 and publishing it. All I'm asking for is _REVIEWS! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo hitman reborn_**

Devil's Princess Chapter 3- Guardian Angel of the Loan-filled summer

It was near the end of Summer Holiday and the Vongola trio had gone to the beach to become lifeguards to pay off their debt from breaking a part of the public pool。 Yuka followed, partly because she hadn't gone to the beach in a long time (also partly because she was stalking Vongola so that she wouldn't miss any potential good opponents). From the other side of the beach, she sat and watched though high-tech sunglasses that could zoom in to places up to a kilometre away, as Tsuna and co. were getting harassed by a group of phoney high-school lifeguards, who had only became lifeguards for the girls. It was quite amusing to watch, though she did feel slightly disgusted at the lifeguards, whom her laptop told her were also thieves. Still, she had no thoughts to save them, since she had nothing personal against the lifeguards and the scene was feeding her amusement. As she sat on her beach towel under a big umbrella in a two piece swim suit, one of those perverted lifeguards came up to her, saying, 'hey pretty girl, you wanna play with me?" thinking that this super-hottie would be an easy catch and that his boss would be really proud of him.

"Frankly, not even you threatened me with a gun" Yuka said, these perfectly true words coming out of a smiling mouth, that is, until she saw the man's disgustingly perverted expression. She decided that she didn't like those lifeguards after all and proceeded to scare the living lights out of the man with her creepy aura before beating him to a pulp, tying him into a knot (hmmm…I wonder how many broken bones that would have caused…I'll leave that for you to imagine), and then tossing him into the sea.

She decided that she did want to destroy the group of phoney paedophilic lifeguards after all. She set out towards the lifeguards harassing Tsuna and co., ready to beat the crap out of them all, but found her way blocked by a gun-wielding Reborn who for some reason, had an elephant hat on his head – His disguise as one of his aliases, "Master Pao Pao" – as Yuka's laptop had informed her.

"Ciaossu, I don't believe we've properly met, _Devil's Angel_" Reborn said.

Yuka smirked, aware of how she had rarely seen the sun arcobaleno on the times that she had come to tutor the stupid Tsuna, "Yet you know who I am Reborn. Nice to meet you, I'm Yuka Hibari, though of course you'd know already."

Reborn opened his mouth again, "You know exactly who Tsuna is and what I intend for you and your brother, so there's no point for us to talk about that. There is something I want to discuss with you sometime in the near future, but here's not the right place or time. What I want to say now is, would you mind leaving my dame-student to be. Help him a little if you want, but he really needs to learn how to deal with situations like this or he'll just continue to run away cowardly."

"Sure. Maybe you'll have time for a spar sometime soon. I'm sure you know that training with you is the only reason I came", Yuka said, anticipating a fight and willing to become something along the lines of a guardian angel for it.  
>"Hmph…Maybe some other day. I see that Dame-Tsuna is trying to cowardly back away from a fight again, I gotta go. Ciaossu!" , Reborn said, as Leon turned into a helicopter and flew him to the other side of the beach, Reborn noticing but not caring that Yuka had planted a bug on him so that she could hear what was going on.<p>

Yuka watched the following series of events with amusement. The lifeguards had challenged Vongola to a swimming contest around a rock where they had more of their group planted to ambush them. Gokudera and Yamamoto had beaten those people up while Tsuna raced, having ended up saving a little girl in his dying will mode (The girl claiming that "the one who saved me was more ogre-like than you"), and completely humiliated the high schoolers. Soon, it was afternoon and they went home. Yuka went home as well to prepare for the Summer Festival later that afternoon.

* * *

><p>The mood was festive when Yuka arrived at the summer festival with her brother. Kyouya had gone to collect the protection fee from the stall owners, and Yuka almost felt sorry for all of them, having to face the wrath of her somewhat puny-looking but very scary little brother. She walked toward the game stalls in a pale violet yukata* with white cherry-blossoms on it, her hair up in a loose bun with a cherry-blossom hair accessory, her laptop barely fitting in her already oversized silk purse, which she had somehow managed to carry around without looking out-of-place. She played a lot of games and won a tonne of prizes (literally, She had had to call her limousine to take the pile of soft toys and other prizes back), partly because the store owners were all too eager to give bigger prizes to a young and pretty lady, even if Yuka's perfect aim meant that she would get a lot of prizes anyway.<p>

Yuka then moved onto the food stalls and was immediately surrounded by stall owners (a lot who were teens working for extra pocket money) who all offered free samples to the beautiful girl. Even those who didn't work at a stall had offered free food and before long she had piles of food without even having to pay a dime – and more was coming in.

At the corner of her eye, she saw her brother terrorising the stall next to the chocolate banana stall, where the Vongola trio was working. Their business was very bad and they were currently talking to a girl who was apparently Ipin from the future. She decided to help them by manipulatively recommending their stall to the crowd of beauty-struck people around her. Soon enough, the crowd had followed her advice and went to the chocolate banana stall. The huge crowd had shifted its direction to the chocolate banana stall and that was where she sent any other people who surrounded her, so she could finally eat in peace.

Still, if she stayed in the crowded festival, then more people would come, so she walked to the outskirts of the festival area, where the thinner parts of Nanimori forest began. She sat down, slowly eating her pile of free food and then turning on her laptop. The moment it turned on, it beeped – an information update that was labelled critically important popping up onto the screen. Yuka's eyebrows rose very slightly, as did the edges of her lips. _So they're coming at last._ She had to tell Reborn.

* * *

><p>Reborn sat beside his dame-student's stall. They had almost finished selling the five-hundred chocolate bananas and business was slow (probably because Yuka wasn't here to convince people to buy chocolate bananas, not that Tsuna knew that). Suddenly, Leon turned into a green cell phone and started to beep. At first, Reborn wondered whose unfamiliar number was ringing him, since only very few people had access to his phone number. Then he remembered that he now had a top hacker amongst them, and knew that it was Hibari Yuka. He picked up Leon and went behind the stall to answer the phone.<p>

"Moshi Moshi- It's Yuka. That conversation you wanted to have – Let's have it now. Meet me at the outskirts of Nanimori Forest near the shrine. I have something to tell you" She said.

"I need to watch over dame-Tsuna. He's the sort of person who gets into trouble the moment I'm not around." He said.

"It's urgent. Anyways, wasn't it you who said that it would be better for Tsuna to learn to deal with situations by himself? It'll only take ten minutes. Just make up some random excuse or other and come" Yuka said, hanging up the phone.

"Fine" Reborn said to no one in particular. He went back to the front of the stall, seeing that Yamamoto had gone for the ball throw and Gokudera was going to the toilet.

"I'm going to dance" Reborn said (the random excuse very random indeed), already walking towards the forest, barely hearing Tsuna replying, "Alright".

* * *

><p>During the ten minutes after she called, she found out more information from her laptop, ready to present to Reborn when he arrived, with an octopus-shaped Leon-mask sitting on his head.<p>

"What is it?" He said indifferently, but Yuka didn't get a chance to reply, because of a huge commotion nearby. They followed the sound to find Tsuna surrounded by the lifeguard/thieves from before who had apparently stole the chocolate banana stand's money and wanted revenge on Tsuna for the humiliation at the beach. Yuka recognised them as the thieves her brother was trying to find, so she decided to call her Kyouya and tell him of it. Kyouya arrived at in superhuman time (about 10 seconds after she called).

"I thought I had found a delicious little flock, and it turned out to be the big catch of thieves I was after" He said. For you see, Hibari was already near the crowd, about to bite them to death, before receiving a phone call telling him that it was the thieves that he was after. "This saves me the trouble of collecting. The money you took will be taken by the Disciplinary committee." Behind a tree, Yuka chuckled. She was proud of Kyouya's evilness (It resulted in a really amusing facial expression from Tsuna), but looking at Reborn – maybe it was better to spare his student this fate of wasted hard work?

But then Tsuna said, "Isn't this a little too much, even for Hibari-san?" Yuka was offended at how much dame-Tsuna had belittled her brother. Just because Tsuna couldn't fight – how could he put her beloved little brother on the same level as a group of common thugs (even if it was a very very big group of common thugs)? She decided that maybe she shouldn't intervene when Kyouya stole their money.

At that moment, Reborn decided that it was time to shoot Tsuna with a dying will bullet, so he jumped onto the top of the gateway telling Tsuna that he should fight too, before shooting him with a dying will bullet. Tsuna fell, and then jumped up again in his undies with a vulgar expression on his face. Yamamoto and Gokudera came as well and together, they annihilated the weak thugs (not that Kyouya would've needed help in the first place).

The thugs lay defeated in a huge bloody pile and Kyouya proceeded onto stealing the thugs' money then turning to the box of the chocolate banana stall's earnings, the Vongola trio desperately trying to protect it ("We worked really hard to earn this money. Please don't take it"). Yuka sighed, before moving slightly out of the shadows to make herself visible to the observant Kyouya. She shook her head with a disapproving look, her eyes telling him not to take the money.

"In that case, you owe me one" Kyouya said, turning and walking away.

Just when Tsuna and co. were feeling relieved that they got the money back but sad that they couldn't watch the fireworks together with Kyoko (It was Tsuna who thought that of course), Kyoko and co. arrived, Fuuta saying that this was the best secret spot to watch fireworks.

Yuka chose this moment to make herself visible, walking out of the shadow of the trees with her normal smile and sparkling aura saying, "Hi everyone! You wouldn't mind if I watched the fireworks with you guys would you, would you?"

How can anyone refuse a pretty girl in a pretty yukata? "Ah…Sure Yuka-sensei. I didn't know you came to the festival. Where were you?" Tsuna replied, blushing.

"I told you not to call me Yuka-sensei when we're not in school. We're friends aren't we? Let's watch the fireworks" Yuka replied, pointing to the fireworks that had just started. They all sat down to watch the fireworks -All except Reborn. Reborn walked up to Yuka. "You wanted to tell me something?"

"Yeah, let's go over there" walking a few metres away with Reborn following. (The sound of the fireworks ensured that they could be heared even over a short distance but it also meant that hearing each-other was hard) She took out her laptop, showing him what she had found out - most of these represented in unclear photos.

"The Varia. They seem to be following a member of your external advisors team. And that member is heading toward Nanimori, leading the Varia along with them. I'm sure you know of the conflicts back at the main Vongola HQ in Italy. Now they're being brought to Nanimori - For Tsuna, presumably. That's all I have now, I can get more info, but it'll take some time. Let's talk later. It's too noisy right now" She said, fighting to be heard over the booming of the fireworks. Reborn nodded.

Tsuna looked back, and saw Yuka discussing something with Reborn, holding her shiny laptop out to him. Tsuna looked at the sleek shiny silver laptop and shuddered at the memory of the painful incident with it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback - one of the initial tutoring sessions with Yuka<strong>_

_Yuka had wanted to know what mathematics Tsuna __**could**__ do so she started from the basics. She gave Tsuna a sheet of easy fifth grade level maths problems which any normal eighth grader should be able to do in less than five minutes. She gave him ten minutes, finding out something or other on her laptop. After ten minutes, when Tsuna had done only half the questions, and of them, half which he was pretty sure he got wrong, Yuka closed her laptop, putting it on the desk and saying, 'You should have finished that by now, right? They're fifth grade questions so they should be really easy you know. So, how did you think it was?" with her usual sparkling smile which made Tsuna feel ashamed that he hadn't reached her expectations and really not want to disappoint her._

_So instead of replying straight-away, he changed the topic. "Yuka-Sensei… You have a really pretty laptop.", Tsuna said, reaching out for the laptop. And then – touch – beep! – Zap! – Drop. (The laptop had quickly read Tsuna's fingerprint and had electrocuted him enough so that he would pass out)._

"_Oops. Sorry." Yuka said to the unconscious Tsuna, not sounding sorry at all, "Still, you shouldn't touch other people's things without permission. Don't worry -You'll wake up in ten minutes. Hmm…I really should change you Vongola people's statuses to friend. I wouldn't want you guys passing out on me." – And for the next ten minutes, she set out to change the Vongola's status to friend, so they would merely get a very painful zap when they touched her laptop. Then she looked at Tsuna's maths sheet and shook her head. Yuka didn't know that stupidity could go to that degree in someone with a supposedly healthy brain (which was probably fried now, but then again, Tsuna wouldn't have survived someone like Reborn's training if he didn't have quite a high level of pain resistance). She would have to spend a __**lot**__ of time to get this dame-student's IQ to get anywhere near the one of a normal 14 yr old._

* * *

><p>Tsuna shuddered again at the painful memory of waking up feeling like a microwaved tin can (It explodes), with his hair singed at the tips and sticking up even more than it did before. When Tsuna asked what the hell happened, Yuka replied vaguely, saying that it was a security system. <em>What type of security system electrocutes people anyway? Wouldn't that be like illegal or something? How suspicious<em>. But he lost his train of thought as he saw Kyoko's smiling face, directed towards the fireworks. "_How cute…"_ he thought, blushing and going back to watch the fireworks, thinking that these were the best fireworks he'd ever watched, together with all his new friends.

* A yukata is like a light summer kimono

**Back to me blabbering on. Please review! I won't update until I get at least 5 more reviews (actually - 3 will do. But it's better to aim higher). So please review anyway!**


	4. Varia Comes

**I'm back again with the arrival of Varia (or Squalo specifically). Thx for all those out there who reviewed and to anyone whose reading this now, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I'm aiming for five reviews per chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn or any of its characters but I do own my OC Yuka**

**Devil's Princess Chapter 4 – Varia Comes**

_It was the middle of the night, when a clash between sword and triangular blade occurred on the roofs of the town of Nanimori. A blade-wielding brown-haired boy who was about fifteen was clearly losing against a man with long silver hair, who wielded his sword skilfully and was asking why the boy was in Japan. Yes… Despite the low resolution of the live-streaming video and the darkness of the night, that silver-haired man was definitely Superbi Squalo, the sword wielding rain guardian of the Varia. This battle was one that Yuka Hibari had watched for hours, tired but alert from drinking her assortment of different types of teas. She didn't really care what happened to the boy, Basil – since upon confirming weeks ago that the Varia had indeed caught the scent of him and was following him, the Vongola half-rings that he was delivering were swapped with fakes, that Yuka had helped make herself and were meant to be lost to the Varia eventually- not that Basil knew that (Poor kid), in fact, for security reasons, not even Reborn knew that, or the fact that Basil was delivering the half-rings in the first place. _

_Yuka finally convinced herself that the battle would drag on forever and there was no point in watching - recording it down would be enough, since they were nowhere near Tsuna - yet. She closed her laptop and went to bed, deciding that it was crucial to be near Tsuna for the time being and that she would go to the Sawada household first thing in the morning._

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up on a Sunday morning, quickly dressing and going downstairs, almost getting tripped over by Lambo and Ipin running around. Sleepily, he walked into the kitchen to find- a huge feast sitting on the table and Yuka-sensei, wearing a puffy-sleeved blouse and long skirt, eating it along with Reborn and Fuuta.<p>

"Yuka-sensei! Why are you here?" Tsuna said.

"Am I… unwelcome here?" Yuka replied, with puppy-dog eyes and her sparkling aura.

Blushing, Tsuna turned to his mother, who was singing happily while cooking even _more_ food, "More importantly, it's only morning. What's going on this early?" his mouth open in an amusing shocked facial expression.

'Yeah, what's the meaning of this?" Poison scorpion Bianchi asked.

Followed by Fuuta, "Did Tsuna-nii get 100% in a test?"

'Ehh.. Noo.. Yesterday was my usual no-good life" Tsuna replied.

"Then what happened" Bianchi asked.

"Mom?" Tsuna asked. Nana continued singing.

"**Mom?" **Tsuna asked again. "Lalalalalalalala~"

"**MOM!**" Tsuna shouted.

Finally, Mama Sawada stopped singing while chopping vegetables lifting her head up and saying, "Oh! Tsu-kun. Tsuuuuuuuuukuun~" waving the vegetable knife about while Tsuna told her to be careful with the knife.

She went back to chopping vegetables and Tsuna asked, "Hey, what's going on? You're acting weird", while both Yuka and Reborn were both sitting smugly eating the feast, already knowing what had happened.

"Really?"

-.-" "Definitely weird!"

"Oh! I haven't told you yet. Dad's coming home!"

"Eh? Didn't he disappear? Did they find him?" Tsuna said – and upon hearing how his father Iemitsu Sawada had gone around the world to dig oil but thought that telling Tsuna that he disappeared was more romantic – Tsuna massively sweat-dropped saying **-.-"**, "Did you think I'd be satisfied with that?"

Then Nana showed him a postcard of the artic and penguins (Tsuna – do they even have oil there?) that Iemitsu had sent, saying that he would come home soon. So it ended up being that Nana had cooked a feast, and would continue cooking, even though she didn't know exactly when Iemitsu was going to come, not that Reborn, Yuka or anyone else minded for that matter– since everyday would be a feast.

* * *

><p>So this was what Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna were discussing as they were walking to school, with Yuka a couple of steps behind them.<p>

Both Gokudera and Yamamoto were enthusiastic, Gokudera wanting to be the first to greet Juudaimen's father and Yamamoto just thinking it was great that Tsuna's dad was coming. Tsuna was the only one who was uncertain wether he really wanted his father to come, because he thought that his father was weird, rarely being at home and always saying strange things.

Behind them Yuka was listening silently to their conversation, while checking for Varia updates on her laptop. On hearing what Tsuna thought of Iemitsu, she almost smiled, amused how badly that Tsuna thought of his father compared to who Iemitsu really was and what he really did. She continued to listen while working on her laptop until she heard Yamamoto say something about hanging out and skipping school, his suggestion backed up by Gokudera.

"But school…" Tsuna said.

"**Yeah… what about school" **Yuka said with a sparkling smile that seemed to hide something sinister, having caught up quickly and slipping in between Tsuna and Gokudera almost like a ghost.

"Today's a review day, isn't it" Yamamoto said while Gokudera agreed, completely unaware of the sinister edge of the side of Yuka that only Tsuna had witnessed (Since for manipulation, Yuka uses her angelic side first then resorts to her demonic aura as well as violence if her sparkly aura hadn't worked (or if she's feeling pissed at someone) and in the school so far, her angelic side had worked for practically every occasion, meaning that not a lot of people had witnessed her demonic side despite many feeling that there was something scary behind that angelic façade and that she wasn't someone whose bad side you'd want to get on).

"It's Sunday all around the world. It's important to relax from time to time!" Gokudera said.

Yuka decided that the Tsuna wouldn't be as easy to find if they were outside of school, so she said, "Fine…If your going to jig school than I will too" before proceeding onto a phone call excusing herself from a day of teaching (Despite knowing that Kyouya would not be very happy that she skipped school, even if she was a teacher), her voice laced with honey and her aura practically spilling through her phone into the ears of the principal on the other end, while Yamamoto and Gokudera argued about wether they should call everybody, which they ended up doing.

* * *

><p>In the middle of the city, they stood together in a crowd, the little ones racing ahead. Tsuna, as usual, was thinking about how cute Kyoko looked and being happy that she was coming too. His day dreaming was interrupted by Reborn who said, "When we get home, we're going to study like crazy over the things you missed today".<p>

"That's right; I have a whole stack of extra work for you to do as well." Yuka said. Tsuna's dreamy smile turned upside down- Yuka's comment hadn't help at all.

Then the atmosphere got cheery again when they started talking about going to the game centre and what games they wanted to play, until Kyoko noticed that Lambo was missing.

Lambo was quickly found, due to the help of Yuka and Ipin. You see… Yuka had predicted that Lambo would get lost sometime or other so she had sneaked a tracking device into his afro and with her laptop, they found the street that he was on. Ipin then saw him sitting in a cage in a pet shop.

After a multitude of apologies with Tsuna being embarrassed to have these events happen in front of his beloved Kyoko, her saw that Lambo was doing even more embarrassing things with the items from a woman's underwear store across the street.

After even more apologies, they finally arrived at the Game centre. Everyone had a lot of fun, though Reborn and Yuka won the most in the end. For the slot machines, Reborn was just naturally lucky and Yuka had easily rigged them up so that she would win every single time. Both their accuracies and reflexes were perfect in the shooting games and Yuka had easily accessed all the cheats on the computer games.

They took many photos, bought souvenirs, and bought drinks.

The rest of them went off to follow the little ones while Tsuna rested. Tsuna and Kyoko were in the middle of a conversation when there was an explosion above them. Someone (Basil) fell out of the sky and landed on the eternally unlucky Tsuna, creating a big cloud of dust.

"My apologies" Basil said when the dust had cleared, before seeing that the person who he had landed on was the one he had come to Japan to find. "Thou" he said, the use of such old-fashioned Japanese in the 21st century was questioned by Tsuna.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and co. came, asking wether Tsuna was alright – Yuka was nowhere to be seen.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow…" Tsuna said, rubbing his throbbing head.

Reborn looked at Basil thinking, "_Why is he here already? Yuka didn't tell me?_"

His train of thought was interrupted by a huge, "VOI!", followed by the appearance of the owner of the loud voice, who had long silver hair, was wearing a black uniform and held a sword in his hand.

"What's this? A bunch of outsiders are starting to make a crowd. Any piece of trash who stands in my way will be cut!" resulting in a heap of questions from Tsuna and co. (What's this?)

"I feel a storm brewing" Reborn said, his face grave.

The silver-haired man then swished his sword quickly, brewing up a big wind, impairing the vision of all those near by.

The woman and children were evacuated by Reborn while Basil stood protectively in front of Tsuna.

Looking at his blue dying will flame, Tsuna wondered who the boy who already knew his name was.

Basil apologised for bringing them into a situation as dangerous as this when he had finally found him. He tried to drag Tsuna to the safety of a building but was stopped by a VOIing Squalo.

"Let's stop playing chase. Who's that kid anyway?" Squalo said.

Basil noticed that he didn't recognise Sawada-dono and cursed for not just continuing on instead of drawing attention to Sawada-dono. Squalo attacked – Basil tried to block but ended up being thrown back. Squalo was threatening Tsuna at sword point when a whole load of dynamite came his way. It was quickly dodged and in seconds, both Yamamoto and Gokudera were quickly beaten and lying on the ground, eyelids twitching and barely conscious, Tsuna watching hopelessly from the side, the only reassuring thoughts were that Kyoko, Haru, and the kids had been evacuated to safety, and that Yuka had disappeared somewhere which must have been safer than here.

Squalo turned to him, about to attack, but Basil came again, viciously defending the skilful swordsman.

He wondered what to do, and found a pair of mittens thrown at him by Reborn (who was dressed as a pot plant), who told Tsuna to always have these mittens by his side, even on the hottest days.

Basil finally fell to the ground, defeated, his dying will flame dying down.

"You, die!" Squalo said, but finding himself stopped by a pair of gloved hands of Tsuna in dying will mode.

"Reborn! I will defeat the long-hair with my dying will!" Tsuna said, but even with his dying-will, he couldn't land a single blow on the long-haired man. Soon, the dying will bullet wore off and Tsuna started running away, a multitude of exploding projectiles being shot towards him (from Squalo's sword).

Basil pulled him behind a chunk of building, introducing himself and saying that his master had asked him to deliver something. He handed Tsuna a box filled with the fake Vongola half-rings and when asked what it was, said that Reborn knew. He then told Tsuna to take the box and run but Tsuna didn't get a chance, because the building that they had hidden behind suddenly got destroyed in a cloud of dust, revealing the silver haired swordsman behind.

"I see how it is. This is an emergency I can't let go. I need to defeat you and take those back." He said, pointing his sword at the two teens.

"What is it? What's going on?" Tsuna asked

"This isn't good" Reborn said, wondering where Yuka was. As a tutor Reborn couldn't intervene in his student's fight, especially because of who the opponent was, but not having officially joined the family yet, Yuka could.

Just as Tsuna was sinking into despair, a masked girl holding a shiny-looking sword identical to the one that the long-hair was holding suddenly flew in between Tsuna and the swordsman. She was wearing stockings under a white dress, the skirt-part short and flowing to prevent constriction of movement as well as gloves and boots. Her black hair was tied in a lose bun and her face was hidden behind a mask, which was plain white except for a small, tattoo-like design, on the right cheek. The design depicted a set of white angel wings framing a set of red devil horns on a dark evil-looking background that for some reason reminded Tsuna of Yuka's dark aura.

This mysterious girl , who only Reborn knew was Yuka, immediately engaged into a heated combat with the Long-hair, each wielding identical-looking weapons, though after a while it was apparent that the girls' sword was far more technologically advanced than the Long-hair's. Yuka didn't emit her terrifying aura so that Tsuna wouldn't recognise it.

Throughout the even-looking battle, Squalo looked at the well-known design on the mask, thinking, "_The emblem of the Devil's Angel? Really? This kid has connections with __**the**__Devil's Angel? Boss had been trying to get her to join Varia for a long time... but from what I've heard, the devil's Angel should be able to slice me into shark-bait easil_y."

Swinging his sword at her in the battle which the girl was only taking the upper-hand slightly, though she might have been holding back, he thought, "_This girl's strong and she seems to be holding back, but still, she's not nearly as strong as the Devil's angel is supposed to be. The Devil's Angel's strength probably got exaggerated."_- Or that's what he thought until the moment where she rushed past him and he struck his sword at her flowing skirt.

CLANG! _What? The dress is __hard _- and after more encounters, he finally realised that the dress was not only hard, but also very very very heavy, as was the boots, gloves and stockings, for that matter._ The dress itself must've weighed 50kg at least, let alone the rest of her clothes. She's wearing at least 100kgs on her body (a weight that would crush a normal girl to death), yet she can still move so freely and gain my upper hand at the same time. Crap. I need to end this battle quickly and get the Vongola rings._

Suddenly, the Devil's Angel leapt away, disappearing as quickly as she had come.

"VOI! Where did you go?", he asked, before shrugging and going back to terrorising Tsuna, who was really starting to panic. But soon, Squalo found what must have been the reason for the Devil's Angel's disappearance.

"You haven't changed much. **Superbi. Squalo.** Getting so serious against children. Aren't you embarrassed?" Dino said, arriving at the scene with his men, just in time to see the Devil's Angel leave, and to recognise the emblem that marked her as the Devil's Angel. As well as bringind new hope to the eyes of Tsuna, who from the millisecond that the Devil's Angel left, was sure that he was dead, and his arrival had made Squalo's eyes narrow in thought.

"_Bucking Bronco Dino? The Devil's Angel must have a grudge on Bronco or something" _Squalo thought, his ignorance in human behaviour (or angelic for this matter) leading him to think up something so childish (since in reality, if the Devil's Angel really had a grudge on someone, that someone would be dead)_, "This kid has Connections with the Cavallone as well?"_

"If you insist on continuing on your tasteless game, I'll take you on." Dino said, his eyes narrowed in seriousness.

Squalo was already worn out from the unavoidable battle with the Devil's Angel. Taking on the Bronco would be even more of an unwanted hassle.

So he said, "Voi! I'd be ready to take you on here and now, but boss wouldn't like it if I take on the family alliance – So I'll just go home quietly…There's no way I'd do that!", grabbing Tsuna by the hair and taking the fake half-rings without him noticing it.

"Let go of Tsuna!" Dino said, his whip flying in Squalo's direction and getting blocked by the sword's exploding projectiles, which created a cloud of smoke.

"Tsuna!" Dino shouted. Tsuna was found, unharmed but Squalo was leaving, and with him went the Vongola half-rings that neither Tsuna nor Basil knew were fake.

Reborn commented that it wasn't good idea to follow him, this comment leading to a question of why Reborn didn't help them and attack him.

"I'm not allowed to attack him." Reborn said, and upon being questioned why, he said, "Because he's in the Vongola family as well." -This statement leading to Tsuna's big exclamation that a Vongola had tried to kill him. As his younger dame-student stressed out about that and his older dame-student helped bring the injured to safety, Reborn pondered about the stolen Vongola half-rings, or more specifically why Yuka had let them be stolen, when she could've beaten Squalo.

* * *

><p>He walked to a nearby alley, where he found Yuka, already changed back into her blouse and skirt, her hair back in a side pony-tail.<p>

"Yuka, it's not like you to let something as important as the Vongola half-rings to be stolen so easily, or to come late for a fight, for that matter. Where did you disappear to anyway?"

"Well… I wasn't expecting Basil to be in this area so I had to go prepare when I found out that information. For one, I had to change my clothes or my identity wouldn't remain anonymous for long. I also had to go home to get the sword. You know how a lot of the good weapons out there are based on my earlier blueprints of weapons that were either sold or stolen from my trash cans. So I thought it would be interesting if I fought Squalo with the more advanced version of the sword." Yuka said in a sheepish voice, her sparkly aura now spewing out cute things, kinda like Reborn when he told Tsuna that he hadn't come as quickly since he had to evacuate the children as well as fetch the unneccessary pot-plant costume.

"Hmph. I know you want to know why I let him go", Yuka said, her attitude turning serious. "The half-rings in the box aren't real. Cavallone has the real ones."- For she had decided to back out of the fight when Dino had arrived, giving Squalo an opportunity to take the fake half-rings in the presence of the Bucking Bronco, instead of unrealistically and suspiciously taking them on the watch of the almighty Devil's Angel, who couldn't possibly lose to him if not on purpose.

Their conversation ended there, each walking their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Yuka walked to the street, before taking a taxi home where she found her brother waiting, ready for a spar. As usual, Kyouya took of his jacket, which weighed quite a lot, while Yuka put on even more weights. That way, they were almost even, and Kyouya would even come close to winning sometimes. At the end of the day, Yuka quickly skimmed over all the information that she had got from all her monitoring devices. In short, it seemed that Cavallone had revealed that Basil was bait and that he had the real rings and along with Reborn, they had explained about the Vongola rings. Tsuna had come home to find that his seemingly no-good father had arrived, vulgar in his manner, making Tsuna ashamed to have to show his embarrassing father to his friends, not knowing who his father really was.<p>

It was late and Yuka had a feeling that the days following would be quite hectic and that it was a good idea to rest. She went and checked on her already asleep brother, before going back to her own room, setting her laptop on her bed-side table and going to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>So... How was it... PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>

_**I'm not going to update unless I get at least five reviews for this chapter so if you're reading this, scroll down the page a little more and click on the review button.**_

**Anyways...KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS JUST SO AWESOME! Any of you still following the manga would agree with me. Daemon Spade is just creepy.**

**Again, PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Day 1  Initial Preparations

**I didn't get many reviews for my last chapter. Was it that bad? Even if it was, please review!**

**Anyways. Ten days of training start now.**

Devil's Angel Chapter 5- Day 1 – Initial Preparations

Yuka woke up early in the morning, her laptop which was connected to their property's security cameras showing that someone had delivered a small but bulky-looking package to their mail box – that someone being specifically Sawada Iemitsu, the leader of the CEDEF. The moment that she saw Sawada Iemitsu, she knew exactly what was inside that package, even before her high-tech mailbox scanned the contents to tell her exactly what it was before confirming its harmlessness and sending it through a system of pipes and chutes into the living room of the Hibari residence where Yuka waited. Yes… Two of the Vongola half-rings, the Wind and the Cloud ring, which she gave to her brother who was just leaving for school to do some disciplinary committee work. Kyouya looked at the ring with a lack of interest, but he kept it because his sister told him that strong people would come for it, and his sister was always right.

Yuka herself had taken vacation from work for the time being. She knew that this Wind Ring proved her to be officially part of the Vongola and that the Varia would come in ten days; all the chosen guardians would train hard within that period of time. From her laptop, she watched as Reborn explained the importance of becoming stronger before telling them that they would have their own home tutor to train with for the next ten days. At this stage, she stopped watching since she had already found out exactly who their tutors were going to be.

Yuka knew that she could easily beat most of the members of Varia – but there was one person who she wasn't so sure. Anyhow, she would still have to spend the next ten days preparing for battle. With this in her mind, she went into the bathroom to prepare a long steaming bath – there would be no more time for things like that for a while.

* * *

><p>Dino Cavallone was on his way to the Hibari residence – via helicopter. Later today, he would have to start training the problem child, Hibari Kyouya- and from what he'd heard and the couple of times he had seen him, Hibari Kyouya seemed very problematic and hard to get along with indeed.<p>

Dino knew that Hibari was at school now, but the thing was, Reborn had also told him that Hibari had a sister, who was probably the person who knew Kyouya the most, and who was, as Reborn said, "A lot more pleasant than her brother…most of the time… ( and the rest of the time, a lot _less_ pleasant than Kyouya)" with a very suspicious looking smirk as he said the second sentence. Dino ignored the bad feeling in his gut about Reborn's smirk and continued to go to the Hibari residence, where he would ask Kyouya's sister about her little brother.

Finally, he arrived close enough to see a pretty-looking Japanese-style house – or more like shrine. It looked like the sort of stuff you'd see in a post card of a Japanese world heritage site – with water flowing from bamboo pipes into small ponds, green moss everywhere, little decorative wooden bridges to step over the tiny stream flowing across mossy rocks, a pretty wooden pavilion with wooden seats and a table, A towering sakura tree, and ten metres away from where he stood, there was a two-storey shrine-like house. In short, it was perfectly picturesque (Even with completely different high-tech looking building that was sitting behind the house.)

Dino was awed by this traditional-style beauty of a house, despite himself having a mansion hundreds of times bigger. He decided not to bring his subordinates with him, so as to not scaring the girl (whom he assumed to be delicate) and told them to go back to just fly their helicopter around and come when he called them, climbing down a rope ladder. He walked to the house, opened the gate and walked on the small path that was paved with perfectly round, smooth and shiny white stones above the pretty bridge and to the entrance of the house.

He saw a button with a sign next to it, saying, "Press and hold", so that he did, assuming that it was a door bell.

A few seconds later, a small square of what was thought to be part of the wall slid aside to reveal a speaker, surprising Dino, who didn't expect any technology in an old-looking place like this.

Out of the speaker came a feminine voice, which Dino assumed was Kyouya's sister's voice, "Cavallone-san… is it?" Dino was surprised that she knew who he was when he hadn't said a word, or ever met Kyouya's sister for that matter, so he was pretty sure she wouldn't recognise him even if she had seen him from inside.

* * *

><p>What he didn't know, was that from the moment that he had arrived in the vicinities of the Hibari's property, a multitude of hidden cameras had put his face through facial recognition, pressure pads (under the perfect paving-stones) had measured his weight, the door bell which doubled as a fingerprint scanner had scanned his fingerprint, and many other security measures had been taken – the results popping up one by one on the screen in Yuka's bathroom, each one identifying the trespasser as Dino Cavallone – all the data about him popping up as well.<p>

Yuka was, at that moment, sitting in the bath tub with rose petals floating on the steaming water. She had intended to stay in the bath for forty minutes – half an hour at least, before applying on some skin cream or other for her skin, which would've been wrinkly from over-soaking.

Oh well… Twenty minutes would be enough. She pressed a button that would turn on the mike and the speakers at the entrance.

"Cavallone-san… is it?" she got out of the water, pulling the plug

"Yeah… Is this Hibari-san?"

"Call me Yuka. Um… Excuse me but I was just taking a bath so I can't answer you at the door. You can come in and make yourself comfortable on the couch and I'll be down in a sec." She programmed the fingerprint scanner on her doorknob to accept Dino's fingerprint temporarily before getting a towel and trying to dry as much of her dripping hair as possible.

Dino turned the doorknob, not noticing it vibrating slightly as it scanned his prints. It opened and he wondered wether it was safe for a girl to be home alone with her door unlocked. He came into a room with shoes and remembering that it was Japanese tradition to take off shoes inside, He left his shoes in that room before putting on a pair of slippers that were also in the room, hoping that the Hibaris wouldn't mind him using it. Then he stepped up into the main house, which looked more modern on the inside than the outside. There was a couch and a plasma screen TV across from it, so he sat on the couch, waiting.

Less than a minute later, Yuka came down, wearing a bathrobe with her hair still wet and her cheeks still slightly red from the hot bath. Dino blushed as he looked at the smiling angel (or at least she seemed like an angel), and attempted to not to imagine her in the bath.

"Cavallone-san. You're tutoring my brother aren't you?" Yuka asked, with her usual angelic façade and sparkling aura, unperturbed by the presence of such sweet looking eye-candy.

"Ehh…Yeah" Dino said, too beauty-struck to pay attention to the logical side of his mind which wondered how Yuka would know this despite not even Kyouya knowing it yet.

Yuka was wondering whether she should reveal her identity as the Devil's Angel. She'd have to do it sometime or other (actually, she didn't really _have_ to but she could not miss the amusing expression that would be present on Tsuna's face when she did) - maybe it would be better to tell the adults first? Nahh.. It would be more amusing to see the hot-shot Cavallone family's boss continue treating her like an innocent bystander for a little longer.

"Eto… Would you like a drink? Coffee or tea?" Yuka asked, and hearing the reply, went to make some coffee in the kitchenette at the side of the room, also brewing some sweet chrysanthemum tea for herself. Having done so, she brought the drinks to the little coffee table in front of the couch.

"Kyouya's not here; he's at school – But if I'm not mistaken, that's not why you've come. You've come for tips about how to go on about my little brother", she said, still smiling but keeping the sparkling aura to a minimum so that Cavallone could think more clearly.

"Yeah… He seems to be the problem child. No offence." Dino said assuming that Reborn must've told her that he was going to be Kyouya's tutor and wondering how he would get Yuka to reveal things about Kyouya without seeming suspicious. Then again, Yuka was probably used to her unsociable brother's fighting habits and it mightn't be that surprising that he was having someone tutor him…Or would it?.

"My brother doesn't have a lot of friends… and he doesn't want any either. If you try to plunder him with small-talk or something, he won't be interested and will most likely just ignore you. So I'd suggest you just fight. If you're strong then it shouldn't be a problem and you'll get along just fine."

Dino was somewhat relieved that Yuka was so straight-forward, the rest of their conversation going smoothly. In his head, Dino noted down that Kyouya was interested in fighting and that only, as well as the fact that he hated sweet things and liked green tea. The conversation's subject veered away from Kyouya and to Yuka herself. Dino learnt that Yuka was a genius who had graduated at only twelve and had taken to travelling the world. Eventually, the topic veered back to things about Kyouya that were completely unrelated to the topic that Dino had set to find out about. Dino didn't mind this because he was too busy looking at Yuka's pretty face as she talked about her brother, her happy expressions somehow seeming much more real than the others she had shown (that happens when she talks about her brother)

At last, Yuka finished talking and Dino stood up, saying, "It was nice meeting you. I'll be leaving now."

Before he had even walked one metre, he tripped and fell, scratching his arm on the corner of the coffee table. "Oops. I'm alright" he said, blushing from embarrassment. He stood up, ready to leave again but he tripped again even before completely taking a step, scraping his arm on the exact same spot and enlarging the gash. He landed face first on the cold tile floor and quickly sat up again, laughing sheepishly.

Yuka watched this series of events with amusement. She couldn't stand it so she laughed a genuine laugh, surprising herself (Her facial expressions are usually completely controlled and used only for manipulation; even her laughs are normally faked). It was one thing knowing of the Bronco's clumsiness and another witnessing it – just too funny. Dino's face became even redder than before, if that was possible, his mind subconsciously registering that this laugh was real and made Yuka seem even prettier than before.

When their laughing stopped, Yuka went and got a first aid box, cleaning his wound and putting a bandaid on it. While he was getting bandaged up, his face went redder at the minutest of contact, feeling extremely self-conscious.

Yuka's heart rate also sped up slightly; she held this responsible to hormones acting up on the presence of an extremely good-looking blond Italian with a good body and a cute side as well. Still, a voice at the back of her mind told her how she had gone out with heaps of guys as hot as Dino and from what she had remembered (which is practically everything), of all the shallow relationships, never had her heart sped up with just a touch.

Yuka ignored this voice, saying, "It's all wrapped up. I'm sure you need to go tutor Kyouya now. We have a helipad back there if you want somewhere to land your's" leading him around the back of the huge house to a helipad – Dino wandering how Yuka knew of the helicopter since his helicopter was designed to make less noise and he had disembarked it streets away so that he wouldn't scare her.

Dino called his subordinates and they quickly came. The helicopter took him towards Nanimori middle school.

* * *

><p>Yuka convinced herself not to just sit there watching the others train – She had preparation to do herself. Her home tutor had arrived.<p>

"Mr Sawada Iemitsu, Cloud Guardian of Vongola 9th, Head of External advisers. Nice to meet you. I'm Hibari Yuka.". The formalities were spoken when both had on their facades -Yuka her angelic and Iemitsu his no-good façade. These façades were dropped rather quickly.

"I know what to do… You can go check up on your son and his friends. I think the storm guardian is trying to get himself killed right now. I'm fine"

"I'll come check on you later."- was all Iemitsu said. He was glad that there was one mature guardian who could look after herself, so his heart was well assured that Yuka would be fine when he left to check up on his son.

The first thing that Yuka did was not train physically – that would come after. She went into her high-tech workshop to create the perfect battle gear- in other words, jamming all the high tech weapons into a set of clothes. She spent hours and hours, perfecting individual gadgets and weapons, making them smaller and concealable within battle gear. She'd have to create the perfect killing machine within a set of clothes before she could start training with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Rooftop of Nanimori middle school<strong>

"I haven't been on a rooftop for a while… I like this place." Dino said, preparing his whip for battle.

"Then I'll let you stay forever… On all fours." Hibari said, his tonfas out and starting to swipe. This was a supposedly strong person who had come for the ring – just like his sister had told him.

Dino easily blocked all of the tonfa attacks, commenting that Kyouya was not bad for a kid. Kyouya told him that he was going easy and started to fight harder. And so, the battle continued, Dino wondering how he should tame the fearsome brat and wether green tea would really help at all.

* * *

><p>While most of the guardians were outside, doing training of some sort, Yuka was attaching intricate bits and pieces to her combat uniform. Almost done…<p>

…

...

…

"Finally… It's done" Yuka said, holding out the deceivingly-harmless looking set of clothes. It was past midnight and Yuka thought that it would be better to have a rest first, so that she could be nice and fresh next morning to test it out. She was dying to test it out, but she also really needed some sleep. She left it on the workbench, turning all the security systems on as she left and headed towards the main house. She reminded herself to find somewhere which she could completely and utterly annihilate with her gadgets, making sure that it wasn't in Nanimori town– or she'd have to suffer the wrath of a murderous little brother. i.e. Kyouya glaring at her for who knows how long. Even Yuka would find a little brother glaring at her with utter hatred a little disconcerting (though unlike other people who would be scared for their lives if Kyouya disliked them, Yuka would be more like, "Oh No. My little brother hates me. I don't like feeling hated."- Or something along the lines of that.

Yuka quickly brushed her teeth and whatever else before setting her laptop on her bedside table, turning then lights out, the security on and going to bed, anticipating the day ahead.

**All you people out there who like my story and/or have put it on Favourites or alerts - If you can be bothered doing that, why can't you just review. I try to write as quickly as possible but the lack of reviews isn't helping.**

**You all should know how**

**Lack of REVIEWS = Lack of MOTIVATION = Slower writing = Slower updates**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Days of Training

**Chapter 6 is up. What should the Varia Wind Guardian be like? Name? Personality? Anything? Please suggest something in your review. SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyoshi Hitaman Reborn since Amano Akira does and Amano Akira's story is better than mine will ever be.**

**Devil's Angel Chapter 6- Days of training**

Yuka woke up early in the morning, quickly having found the perfect place to train. She quickly packed a heap of things in a backpack, before changing into her battle gear.

Her outfit was designed so that it looked relatively normal, despite the fact that it was practically missile proof and had an infinite amount of weapons and functions, both hidden and not.

On the outside, what she was wearing looked like a short-sleeved faded denim jacket over a white shirt as well as loose white short shorts with white stockings (yes, her favourite colour was white) and converses. She also wore a belt with many different devices attached to it including a small pouch that was bigger on the inside than the outside and contained her gloves, mask and many other things.

She walked downstairs, looking for Kyouya so that she could inform him of her departure. She found him drinking green tea and looking out of the window at the great view of Nanimori town.

"Kyouya, I'll be gone for a couple of days to train. You now have Dino to spar with so you should be fine without me, right?" Yuka asked. Kyouya gave her the silent treatment, merely staring disapprovingly at her and feeling annoyed that he would be denied the chance to attempt to bite her to death.

"Fine, I know. That's why I prepared you a fighting dummy so you can fight it. I made it so that it's pretty strong you know, and I have a surprise there so you won't slack off when I'm not around" Yuka replied.

"Fine" Was all Kyouya said – but he didn't intend to fight a dummy, even if it was high tech and probably really strong. There would be no satisfaction merely fighting a machine- but maybe he would have a look at it to see what sort of surprise that Yuka had prepared – maybe later.

Yuka had already predicted what Kyouya would think, but her surprise would take care of that. She called her pilots at their family's private hangar in Nanimori Airport and asked for them to fly her helicopter to where she was, telling them that she intended to go on a little trip. A couple minutes later, the high-tech helicopter landed silently on their helipad, where Yuka was waiting. She boarded it, telling the pilot where to go, and took off.

* * *

><p><em>In the dojo at the back of the Hibari Residence, sat a very humanoid-looking fighting dummyrobot. The face of the dummy had the picture of someone's face printed on it. This picture of a person had a blue, pineapple hair-style and mismatched eyes, its mouth turned up in a creepy looking smile. This Mukuro-dummy was very strong, and apart from its combat abilities, it could project realistic-looking holograms (of sakura, for example) – and it had a pre-recorded sound track of Mukuro going, "Kufufufufu…" as well as other of his quotes that Yuka had took from videos of him. There was no way that Kyouya could pass a Mukuro look-alike and sound-alike without being inclined to fight it._

* * *

><p>The helicopter arrived in the vicinities of where intended to train. It was a forest, trees everywhere. It was too bothersome to find somewhere to land, so Yuka just jumped – no parachute or anything. She fell through the green blanket of the forest canopy, swinging off branches and landing softly in a patch of grass. It was time to train. From her bag, Yuka took out a series of different metal boxes, some of the many things that she had brought for training purposes.<p>

She set them on the ground, activating one of them. The metal box opened and out flew a series of round flying mini-robots which expanded to the size of one of those big Easter-eggs. These round machines all shot different types of bullets at Yuka, who dodged them easily. She activated a second box, the machines in this one, shooting out different types of bombs and dynamite. She then activated all the rest of them, a whole army of machines shooting lasers, bullets, bombs, land mines, knives, poisonous needles, etc. Yuka dodged these with the help of all the technology she had. The eye part of the mask that she wore (with the symbol of the Devil's Angel) processed all that she saw and drew attention to all the weapons that were there. She could shoot out lasers, missiles, machine guns, knives, etc – all the things that her training mini-bots could shoot out and more, except there was only one Yuka and like a million mini-bots. She got hit quite a lot of times, but due to her combat uniform, she did not get hurt at all- not a scratch. Slowly, she shot down the mini-bots one by one. They weren't destroyed – no, she would never kill one of the babies that she had created – but they were designed to stop shooting and just drop when the damage done to them reached a certain degree.

This training exercise was done to improve her speed, strength, etc whilst using the combat uniform. The outfit's weight could be adjusted, and it was around two hundred kilos right now but it could be adjusted to weigh anything from a tonne to nothing at all. She had decided that most of the days of her training would be done with weights that would get heavier by the day and only the last few days of training would be gone through without weights. Then, her speed would be incomparable and she'd practically be able to fly even without the jet-powered converses that she wore. (I mean, imagine how light she'd feel having hundreds of kilos taken off her back.)

She had finally finished taking down her million training mini-bots, and the sun had set hours ago. She ran back to the set of boxes, activating their homing signals so that each of the million mini-bots would navigate there way through the forest and into their specific box, shrinking as they disappeared into them. Soon the small boxes were full and they flipped shut and flew into the pocket of her back-pack reserved for them. They could also be attached to her belt, but it was easier to leave them in her bag for the time being.

She looked for a place to camp, and finding a relatively flat patch of grass, she set down her bag and pulled out another contraption.

After setting this contraption in the relative middle, she activated it. What had seemed like a small ball of junk before unfolded itself, expanding as it did so. Soon enough, it had become a tent equipped with all the necessary facilities including a shower, portable stove, and a foldout camp bed. Yuka took a quick shower (the hot water was solar-powered and had been charged already) before taking out some frozen meat that wouldn't go off for about a day, adding water, vegetables and spices, then heating it up.

Yuka knew that she should only be worrying about herself – not the others, but she couldn't resist taking her laptop out to check up on what Dino had done with her brother – No, Just her brother, not Dino. Why would she want to check up on Dino anyway? There isn't any reason that she would want to check up on Dino. That's right. She was just checking up on her little brother, Kyouya.

She looked up at the screen of her laptop, watching the videos that were recorded on the billions of security cameras that she had put up.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kyouya, before we start fighting today, listen to what I have to say about the rings" A certain blond Italian said. Looking at this, Yuka shook her head. This guy hadn't listened to what she had told him. Kyouya wouldn't be bothered with small-talk so the reply was obvious.<p>

"That's fine, though I'm not interested in anything but tearing you apart." Kyouya replied. _That's my boy, _Yuka thought.

"What a pain." Dino said, scratching his head, Yuka's eyes glued to the Blondie on the screen.

"Hey, if you don't fight me seriously, I'll throw this ring away" Kyouya said, holding the ring over the roof's fence, threatening to drop it. Yuka really was proud of the intelligence and evilness of her little brother, though at that moment, she was staring at Dino's face, which had turned white in a very amusing expression while he shouted for Kyouya to wait. Even Dino's subordinate laughed. Dino's face turned slightly pink in an embarrassed expression that was somewhat cute. So he agreed and they started fighting.

* * *

><p>Yuka turned off the laptop, her thoughts lingering on Dino's facial expression. She brushed it aside, convincing herself that she just wanted to make sure that Kyouya had a good tutor while she was away.<p>

She ate her meal consisting of a stew quickly, deciding that she wanted to sleep under the night sky. She took out a hammock, tying it to two trees before changing into more comfortable (but still weighted) clothes and climbing into the hammock to sleep.

* * *

><p>The morning light was green, filtered through a vast canopy of leaves. She cooked the last of the fresh food (which would go off if left till any longer) and ate her breakfast, consisting of bacon and eggs on toast with milk. With her stomach satisfied, she then proceeded to doing warm-ups and stretches.<p>

The training scheduled for today was practically the same as yesterdays, with one difference. Yuka was a quick learner, so if Yuka was to do the same training again, she would finish it quickly without any difficulty – so this time, she was to do it blind-folded. Being a trained assassin, her hearing and intuition (or inner-eye) skills were already excellent before, but during this exercise, they were improved so much that she could practically see just as well blind-folded.

At first, she would hear the attacks, dodging them barely or not at all since she couldn't differentiate were they came from, but gradually, she started to sense every movement made and be able to easily pinpoint their positions and use her weapons to take them down. Her mini-bots were once again taken down, Yuka's abilities growing greater again. The Hibari family's fighting potential was endless indeed.

This time, Yuka had finished just as the sun was setting, and not wanting to eat freeze-dried food, she set out to hunt. She found a river, catching a growing pile of fish as her spear (one of her infinite amount of weapons) stabbed at speeds as fast as sound itself - maybe near the speed of light. A duck swam into the river. The poor duck didn't have a chance – speared before it could even quack.

Dinner that night was rice and roast duck, the duck quickly having been gutted then stuffed with slightly stale breadcrumbs, herbs and spices. The fish strung on a line above, getting smoked as they dried, to allow for them to be kept longer.

Yuka had finished eating half a duck all by herself that night, leaving the rest for breakfast tomorrow. If you think about it, it isn't surprising that someone who uses so much energy would need to eat quite a lot. It was impossible to get fat when you used so much energy.

Yuka was taking a stroll after the filling dinner, and her phone rang – or rather, her laptop notified her that her phone, which was in the tent, was ringing (She values her laptop much more than her phone). Yuka rerouted the call to her laptop.

It was Reborn. Apparently, Tsuna was having some days off training that were going to conceal more training and Reborn was asking her to help arrange a _coincidence _of some sort which would help train his student. Yuka agreed, having thought of a great plan.

Having already walked back to the tent, Yuka took her phone and dialled the number of an old acquaintance that she had worked with for quite a while.

"Verde, I haven't contacted you in a while. How's research?" Yuka asked.

"Research's fine. I'm working on invisibility suits. Any chance you'd come join me in my creations?" Verde asked.

"Sorry, I've got something to do. You need someone to test you suits don't you? Could you do me a favour and have your men do me a job with the suits?" Yuka said, and when Verde agreed, she told his workers to assassinate Sawada Tsunayoshi using a specific poison that she would send to them (though in reality, it would just knock him out). An assassination attempt would be sufficient for another training experience for the Tenth. Yuka arranged for a drug that would knock people out to be sent to Verde's hit-men before climbing onto the hammock for another night of sleep.

* * *

><p>The sun had yet to rise for hours when Yuka woke up, sensing the presence of someone. She raised her weapons to the place where she had heard something, reaching out for her mask, which had lenses that could see in the dark as well.<p>

She was tense and ready to fight, before noticing who it was and sighing, lowering her weapons.

"Relax…. It's just me" said Sawada Iemitsu, walking out of the bushes "Did you have to come to such a remote place to train? It took me such a long time to find you. Now… How has your training been?"

Yuka was feeling extremely pissed form being woken up from her sleep – she had to force herself not to give Iemitsu the full blast of a creepy aura or attempt to assassinate him. Instead, she forcefully smiled, saying, "It's been absolutely fine. But you do realise that it's three o'clock in the morning and you just rudely woke me up from my sleep? Just because I can survive without much sleep doesn't mean I do not enjoy the hours of the day in which I do sleep."

"Oh… It's three o'clock?" Iemitsu said, seemingly just noticing that it was completely dark. Yuka inwardly face-palmed. "Then let's go back to sleep and we'll talk in the morning."

Yuka told him to sleep on the camp-bed and that he did, snoring loudly with a bubble of snot rising in and out of his nostril. Yuka went to sleep herself, lying in the hammock and attempting to ignore the loud snores coming from_ her _tent. Still, a good Mafioso is trained to be able to sleep anywhere anytime since they'd easily get sleep-deprived on late-night missions if they couldn't, and Yuka was an excellent Mafioso so she did indeed fall asleep, reminding herself to sound-proof the tent when she went home.

* * *

><p>Yuka was woken up by Sawada Iemitsu, who was asking for food. She had heard of Sawada Iemitsu's gigantic appetite and was dreading the probability that the food that she had caught on the previous day wouldn't last nearly as long as she had expected it to. As she reheated the rice and half a duck from yesterday, she set out to look for fruit and vegetables to eat. The eyepiece of her mask scanned the area, telling her which plants were edible. She came back to the tent with an armful of different fruits and vegetables, most of which were roots of some sort, to find that Sawada had already eaten most of the rice and duck, leaving only meagre portions of food for her.<p>

"Mmm… That was delicious… But Nana's food is still better." Iemitsu said.

_We're in the middle of the forest. What do you expect? _Yuka really wondered wether this rudeness was only a façade. It seemed real to her – in fact, so real that the only reasons that Iemitsu hadn't already been killed in the most horrific way imaginable was because, one – He was Tsuna's father, and two- It wouldn't be a wise decision to assassinate the External advisor.

Although Yuka was fuming in the inside, her facial expression remained calm and smiling, emitting a sparkling aura that was completely ignored by Iemitsu, who was chomping on the vegetables. Yuka sighed and started eating as well, telling herself that this dame-Iemitsu was a simply a façade – she had seen Iemitsu's serious side.

The moment Sawada finished eating, his face became serious. "Now, what have you done for training so far?"

"I've used a series of different advanced training CMB boxes. I'm sure you know of my compact mini-bot boxes since I have loaned quite a lot of them to Vongola training facilities." Yuka said.

"Ahh yes… One CMB box for your training exercise and there's like a hundred CMB's in a box?" Iemitsu said, remembering that there were around a hundred CMBs (Compact Mini-Bots) in an average box at their training facilities.

"No. These CMBs have 500 each. I used ten- blind-folded." Yuka said, inwardly smug.

"Really?" Iemitsu said, taken by surprise. 100 CMB's was difficult enough for a normal Mafioso, let alone 5000, and blind folded. Then again, this was the Devil's Angel, someone not to be underestimated. "I see you've caused quite a ruckus with the CMBs" looking at all the craters, burnt trees and havoc in general surrounding the area, though if it was 5000 CMBs, it should've been more. That just showed how skilled Yuka was.

"Well I'll be supervising your training today and probably tomorrow as well if there aren't any disruptions" so that he did, as Yuka trained with CMBs as well as some life sized training dummies, while Yuka's clothes were even heavier than before. The speed at which Yuka pulled out and used her weapons was too fast to be seen clearly, her hands a blur as she continuously swapped weapons to suit each attacker. Training went on well and soon enough it was night, Yuka and Iemitsu eating together then going to bed.

* * *

><p><em>On that very same day on the other side of the world in Italy, a certain member of the Varia knocked on the door of his Boss' study before opening it, adeptly catching the wine glass thrown at him without spilling a drop.<em>

"_Boss, the Half-Rings are fake. I'm sure of it." He said. He had been suspicious of Squalo's recount from the beginning, because of the appearance of the Devil's Angel. If the Devil's Angel was indeed allied to the alternate ring successors, she wouldn't let the Half-Rings go so easily. He had asked for the rings to be tested, and payed for hackers to find out more, finally confirming his suspicion. Xanxus was so outraged he shattered the fake ring, immediately booking a flight to Japan to get the real rings. Whoever had the real rings would now be subjected to an outraged Xanxus, not something that a bunch of kids could survive._

* * *

><p>Yuka woke up far earlier than she normally did, feeling like something bad was going to happen. She opened her laptop and a message popped up.<p>

'_What? Varia have arrived in Japan' _Yuka thought. She had been sure that the fake-rings that she had made would trick them for ten days at least. Apparently not. She woke Iemitsu up.

"The Varia are in Japan. The fake rings have been found out."

* * *

><p><strong>Now, my beloved Readers, PLease review. <strong>

**I need some suggestions about who the Varia Wind Guardian should be. Name? Age? Appearance? Personality? Anything? **

**Please include suggestions in your reviews.**

**More Reviews= More Motivation= Quicker Writing = Quicker Updates**

**So PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Ring Battle, Start!

**OK, My dear readers, I assume that you didn't like my last chapter since I got No REVIEWS (and that is the reason why I have not updated until now) but how can I improve if you don't tell me exactly what should I improve on?  
><strong>**I try to update as quickly as I can but you can probably tell that my update rate directly corresponds to the amount of Reviews I get.  
>So Please - READ AND REVIEW!<strong>

**Anyways chapter 7 is my longest chapter yet - It's over 4000 words not including the Author's note. But since I got the famous Writer's block while writing this, I couldn't really think of any original ideas and this chapter may have just ended up being a retelling of the anime with my OC in it. Bear with me - **

**And PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's Angel Chapter 7 - Ring Battle, Start!<strong>

"The Varia are in Japan. The fake rings have been found out."

Yuka immediately called her helicopter, asking them to hurry. She quickly packed up, changing the tent back into a small barely cubic box which looked like a ball of junk.

There was no time to clean up after the mess that she had made (Burnt tree stumps, empty shell casings, unactivated landmines – i.e. All the remnants of her training.), as she had intended to – so she'd have to call people in to do it for her later. She hadn't gotten up to training without weights, but that didn't matter since surely it would be a lot easier than bearing the weight of hundreds of kilos?

The helicopter arrived in only ten minutes, though by that time both Iemitsu and Yuka were already impatient. During the helicopter trip, which would've normally taken hours but was now taking minutes, Iemitsu confirmed Yuka's information – His spies had also informed him of the Varia's arrival. Apparently, the Varia's lightning squad led by Levi-A-Than would be arriving first, meaning that they'd probably target the helpless Lambo first, but what Iemitsu was concerned about, was that he needed to go receive a message from the Ninth, answering to the question of why he had changed his decision about Vongola Decimo.

They dropped Iemitsu at his home, the helicopter on camouflage-mode so that it wouldn't be seen by Tsuna as Iemitsu informed Reborn about the Varia's arrival, Tsuna finding out that Iemitsu was the "Master" that Basil always talked about. But there was no time to be shocked – he had to look for guardian of thunder – a.k.a. Lambo.

Basil came with Iemitsu back onto the helicopter, both calling the rest of the Guardians to assist Tsuna searching for Lambo.

They went to the place where they were supposed to meet the ninth's messenger, and waiting a long long time before finally having found him and taken the message, quickly headed towards where Lambo was (according to the tracking device that was still amidst the pile of junk in his hair), hoping that the could arrive in time to stop anyone from getting hurt. Throughout this hurried short journey, Basil recognised the masked woman in the front seat as being the Devil's Angel, the one who had fought Superbi Squalo from before. He wondered who she really was, but didn't question, respecting the famous Mafioso's anonymity. Instead, he continued to call the different guardians to assist Sawada-dono.

They arrived just in time, barely stopping the Varia boss Xanxus from completely pulverising Tsuna, with the throw of a pick as Iemitsu arrived, followed by Basil and Yuka, who was lingering behind in the shadows, watching and wearing her combat uniform and mask, so that no one knew who she was even if they saw her.

"Wait. That's enough. I'll take charge from here" Iemitsu said, leaving them all questioning his presence, "Xanxus, are your subordinates going to point their swords at the external advisor."- And when the Varia accused him of only knowing to run around all the time, he told them that he was waiting for the Ninth's response, since he was having issues about the Varia's misconduct and the Ninth's apparent approval of it, therefore sending a letter with these questions – Its response being in his hands now.

This response stated how the Ninth had changed his mind about his successor, and that the successor would be decided through one-on-one battles between the ones who held the same ring-And after that, to wait for further directions.

At that point, two pink haired, identical-looking girls jumped out over the trees saying, "Sorry to keep you waiting. During this Ring conflict, we will be the judges." In perfectly synchronised voices, before introducing themselves as being part of the Cervello Organisation, who work directly under the Ninth, and whose decisions during the ring conflict would be taken as that of the Ninth's.

Yuka stared from the trees – She hadn't heard of the Cervello Organisation before, meaning that the information about this organisation had to be very secret indeed, to be able to escape the metal eyes of Yuka's laptop.

Iemitsu objected to them taking charge, since he hadn't heard of them either, but his objection was not heard, since the Cervello claimed to only serve the Ninth and not the External advisor.

The Cervello told them that the battle would take place at 11pm Nanimori Middle School the next day, before leaving as suddenly as they had arrived. Yuka was pretty sure that her brother wouldn't be very happy at all when he heard about battles in his beloved school after hours- It would be best if he didn't find out earlier than necessary. She quickly jumped and hid on a tree as the Varia walked by, leaving them, but she was pretty sure that one person had still saw her.

The one fearfully named as The Shadow of Death, Kageshi. Possibly the strongest of the Varia's Guardians and also the man she'd have to fight in the Ring conflict- She'd study all his information later.

Instead, she went to the mountain to train a bit more, hoping that Kyouya wouldn't mind damage being done to such remote parts of Nanimori. When she had arrived home late in the night, Kyouya was already asleep, so she took a quick shower before going to bed herself.

* * *

><p><em>During the time when Yuka was training, Dino went to the Hibari Residence, convincing himself that he was just looking for his student to train more. But if that was the case, why was it that his heart sunk into disappointment when Kyouya told him that she had went out on a trip? Dino's mind lingered on her mental image while training, despite trying to concentrate on the actual fight.<em>

* * *

><p>The next morning, Yuka woke up and decided that she wanted to go to work today, since she wanted to spend more time with Kyouya and watch him train with a certain blond Mafioso. Kyouya had already gone to school so Yuka quickly ate breakfast before running to Nanimori Middle school, and launching up a mini hot air-balloon that was attached to a chair and watching her brother on the rooftop, which had big chunks missing out of it and many signs of fighting. Hibari Kyouya stopped fighting when he saw his sister (he didn't notice her sleeping in her room) , who wasn't supposed to come back for another week or so. Dino's eyes followed Kyouya's, his cheeks going pink at the sight of a smiling Yuka.<p>

"Kyouya, I'm back early, due to some special circumstances", Yuka said, her voice strangely serious sounding at the end of the sentence. "Oh and how are you, Dino?"

Dino barely got a chance to stutter out a reply before Yuka continued saying, "You guys can continue fighting now, don't mind me." -before realising how distracting she was and moving away to turn on the invisibility feature of the chair-balloon and going back to her spot to watch.

Time quickly passed and soon school was over. Yuka went home with Kyouya when he'd finished sparring with Dino, before going into another spar. The Mukuro-dummy lay discarded at the back of the dojo as Yuka sparred with Kyouya.

* * *

><p>Dino was watching as Yuka walked home with her brother, his mind thinking about her even after they had long disappeared out of view.<p>

Reborn popped out of nowhere as usual saying, "If you like her then why don't you ask her out?"

"Reborn! I…" and not being able to deny that he did indeed like Yuka, Dino said, "Well… I don't want to pull someone as innocent as Yuka into the dangerous world of mafia in such dangerous times (_-well that and the fear of rejection_)".

Reborn smirked. _Yuka? Innocent? _"Do you really think that the sister of Hibari Kyouya can be innocent? Think about it. Hibari Kyouya only likes strong people and he seems to like his sister. She's not all that she looks. Ask her out." was what he said before disappearing into another one of the secret passages that he'd made in the school (Which, by the way, he had found to be enlarged to fit an adult recently. I'm sure you can guess who had done that)

All throughout Dino's trip back to the hotel, he thought about what Reborn had said, his phone in his hand as he continuously pushed in Yuka's number before cancelling it again, trying to convince himself to call Yuka and then chickening out. He really shouldn't have been thinking about things like that in such an important time, but he did so anyway. He tried to imagine a dark side of Yuka but he failed, only being able to think of the pretty looking girl who had a sparkling aura, which, now that he thought about it, didn't look real if you compared it to her smiles when she talked about Kyouya. He finally got the nerve to actually press the call button, only a few rings having passed before Yuka picked up.

"Hello? This is Hibari. Dino is it?" Yuka asked, just having finished sparring with Kyouya.

"…Um…Yeah it's Dino... I'd like to ask wether maybe you would like to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Sure. What time and where?"

"Do you like Italian? Is six thirty too early?"

"It's fine."

"Then I'll pick you up at six thirty?"

"Sure".

"Then see you at six thirty."

"See you then."

…

Dino's heart was beating fast. After such a long time it took to pluck up the courage to ask her out to dinner, surely it couldn't really be so easy? He just hoped that nothing would go wrong, his mind immediately thinking about all the things that could go wrong. What if he fell down and embarrassed himself? What if there were no seats at that fancy Italian restaurant in town? He booked a table at the Italian restaurant, so that Yuka wouldn't be left waiting, before proceeding to choose what to wear. He didn't want his clothes to be too fancy or else the dinner would seem formal and he wanted the dinner to be quite casual. Romario snickered at his love-struck boss. _Young people these days… Maybe Boss will finally get a girlfriend._

* * *

><p><strong>6:30pm Hibari Residence.<strong>

At exactly six thirty, the doorbell of the Hibari Residence was rung. Though of course, security cameras had already told Yuka who it was a while ago. Yuka was ready, wearing a plain casual baby-blue dress, taking her handbag (which contained her laptop) and going out to meet Dino, who had ended up wearing his usual attire.

"Then… Let's go." Yuka said, smiling as she heard the sound of Dino's heartbeat pounding even faster than her own heart was (She did literally hear it, due to her enhanced hearing skills).

Dino blushed, leading Yuka to the shiny black car. Yuka looked as pretty as always, her face completely composed and smiling as she ignored her hormones, which were threatening to make her feel self-conscious in the presence of the good looking Mafia Boss.

* * *

><p>At the back of both their hearts, was the thought of Kyouya, currently at home feeling pissed that both his sister and the infant's acquaintance had deserted him, leaving him without a strong prey to bite to death. He started patrolling, as he always did when he wanted someone to bite to death. A lot of people would end up in the hospital's emergency that night<p>

* * *

><p>As they entered the fancy Italian restaurant, Dino asking for his reservation, a lot of people stared, envious of the perfect-looking couple- A hot blond foreigner with what had to be the prettiest girl in Japan.<p>

Maybe you'd want to note that all throughout the date, Dino had a picture of Romario in his pocket, which worked like a charm to stop Dino from being as clumsy as he would've been (though Yuka covered for the rest of his clumsiness). Dino had one hand clutching onto this photo every time he thought he might slip up in some way (i.e. practically the whole time), and it did work – somewhat.

They talked as they ate, getting to know each other better. Yuka's façade of happiness was slowly merging with genuine happiness, despite having previously ruled this as simply a fling. It was during this dinner that Yuka finally admitted to herself that she did indeed like Dino – Not love, just like, though probably a bit more so than all the other people she had ever liked.

* * *

><p>Sawada Tsunayoshi and his friends gathered around at Nanimori Middle school, wondering who the mist and wind guardians were and wether or not they would come. They noticed a figure in the distance, her mask showing her to be the one who had battled Squalo. Tsuna stared at the approaching woman, the rest of their eyes following his gaze and landing on the Devil's Angel, who they did not know to be Yuka, though Tsuna had thought that she had looked really familiar though he couldn't put a finger on where he had seen her. He wondered who the hell she was, hoping that she was on their side, since she seemed pretty strong (even without knowing of the weights she wore), as proven in her battle with Squalo.<p>

Yuka kept a distance between herself and the rest of the Guardians, wondering when would be the best time to reveal her identity and how she would reveal it so that she would achieve the maximum level of amusement from watching Tsunayoshi's facial expression. Tsuna played quite a role in Yuka's amusement these days.

His expressions were simply hilarious, the enjoyment created comparable to the facial expressions of Yuka's targets as she showed them her evil aura, watching their facial expressions turn from a beauty-struck awe, some even flirting in arrogance, to the expression of cowardly horror (Though even the least cowardly people would be disturbed by the aura that was truly evil and fearful) as she killed them, slowly or quickly, tortuously or painlessly, depending on what she was paid to do and what mood she was in( Yes - that's her sadistic side speaking. Well, She's one of the Hibari family - What do you expect?).

No, she didn't particularly enjoy killing (Not that much anyway). The missions she goes on are quite specific. For one, she always takes missions which involve someone who's pissed her off (That's right. Even though her facial expression wouldn't reveal that she's pissed off, she keeps a careful mental list of the people-who-have-pissed-her-off's names and faces, making sure to check them up for mission requests – That way, she'd get payed to kill someone who she already had intentions of harming, unlike her brother, who would kill a person then and there, not even thinking ahead about any potential gain.) She also takes missions which involve Mafioso who just sound sick, horrible, arrogant, etc, and make her really think that eliminating them would make the world a far better place. It is the facial expression of these sickly people which Yuka enjoys to watch – but now there was something better than that – Sawada Tsunayoshi a.k.a. Dame-Tsuna's idiotic facial expressions. Yuka decided that she would make a collage of all the hilarious facial expressions he had made which were caught on camera (Which, by the way, she had heaps of, since she had millions of cameras all hidden throughout Nanimori alone.)

In the mean time, she would have to watch a battle which the Cervello had announced would be the Sun Guardians'. Yuka was disappointed and was almost inclined to leave then and there, but thought the better of it, since if the battle got out of hand (I mean, even if she could beat most of Varia, Varia was stile an elite assassination squad made up of the best of the best (though obviously not the best of the best of the best since Yuka wasn't there (Because she refused offers) ~arrogance much~) and Tsuna and co. were still merely middle-schoolers) there might be turmoil and some fighting to do.

Ryohei won, after what seemed like a definite loss, in which he got motivated by the presence of his beloved sister Kyoko – Not that Yuka expected any less from the student of Colonello-sensei. She had trained with Colonello for a while and found his training methods quite _extreme_ indeed, as the Sun guardian would say. The training didn't do much for skill or technique but it greatly improved the basic aspects – Mostly strength, speed, etc, which would be extremely useful for people with fighting styles which relied on strength, speed, etc, like Ryohei.

During the battle, Yuka had noticed the Varia's Wind Guardian, Kageshi studying her, his eyes landing on her when they weren't watching the battle, obviously pondering the presence of the famous Devil's Angel, though his name's reputation could easily compare to her's and even exceed it maybe. Yuka ignored these stares.

The Cervello announced that the net battle would be the one of Thunder, and Yuka was curious about how the little brat, Lambo could possibly fight Levi, who was cold-blooded and had a complete boss-complex – So she decided that she would watch the midget cow's battle.

* * *

><p>After a day of more training in the mountains (Although her brother had found out, he wasn't that pissed since it wasn't anywhere near Nanimori Middle School), Yuka arrived at Nanimori Middle school again, wearing her mask but a different set of clothes, since it was clear that she wouldn't get a chance to annihilate anyone with her special combat uniform, not meaning that she wasn't carrying any weapons of course (hint hint nudge nudge). The thunder battle was situated on the roof, in the midst of a great thunderstorm, big rods used to harvest the electricity and send them through big wires all across the battle field. Although Lambo's electricity-conducting skin prevented him from getting fried by the wires, it wasn't strong enough to prevent him from getting fried by Levi's ultimate attack. As a result, Lambo launched himself into the ten year bazooka, disappearing into a cloud of pink smoke.<p>

The Bovino family's Ten year bazooka was an object of interest to Yuka. It was the only instance to ever confirm the possibility of time travel, what was seemingly impossible. No matter how much research she did, Yuka still couldn't find the answer to time travel. You might think that all she would have to search for is information about who had created the ten year bazooka from information databases of the Bovino family – but there never were any blueprints or anything to hint about how it was first created. Apparently, it had just appeared some day and had become the Bovino family's heirloom, the repairs and improvements made only to the outer shell, since no-one really knew how the inside worked. Thus, Yuka formed the theory that it actually came from the future, hundreds of years from now where time travel was possible, and was brought to the past where it became the first instance of time-travel, possibly leading to the future discovery of how it worked (i.e. A Time Paradox).

Her thoughts drifted back to the battle when the 15 yr-old Lambo dived into the Ten-Year Bazooka again, disappearing into another cloud of pink smoke. The air crackled with electricity, and the presence of enormous power could be felt. Yuka watched in awe at how different 25 yr-old Lambo was.

The difference between powers of Levi and 25 yr-old Lambo was distinct. Lambo's skin had become completely immune to electricity and none of Levi's attacks worked. 25 yr-old Lambo was about to deliver the final blow but disappeared into pink smoke – the initial five minutes were up. Levi showed no mercy after being so close to defeat – He proceeded to start frying Lambo. Tsuna and co were panicking, scared for the life of Lambo, and wanting to help. Even Yuka felt a bit sorry for the cow – but she wasn't willing to forfeit a chance to fight someone as strong as the Shadow of Death just for a little boy.

Tsuna wanted to help, but was stopped by Reborn who reminded him that he would get disqualified.

The Cervello agreed saying, "That is exactly right. If you step even one foot into the Electricco Circuito, you would be disqualified."

Behind her mask, Yuka smiled. _Hm. To step even one foot - is unnecessary- _and proceeded onto programming targets and course paths for the mini-missiles that she was armed with, making sure that they would travel in a loop, away from her first before going to its actual targets, (The lightning rods) so that no one would know that she was the one who had actually programmed it.

But before she had a chance to activate them, Tsuna himself destroyed the Lightning rods by heating them from the outside using his strong dying-will flame, causing them to drop, surrounding Levi and preventing him from killing Lambo. Tsuna told them that he didn't care about being Vongola tenth, but he would not let any of his friends get hurt.

Suddenly, he was thrown to the ground by an overwhelming force.

"Shut Up" – Xanxus had arrived. He found what Tsuna had said amusing, laughing for the first time in eight years. He would enjoy watching the tragedy – No, comedy that would unfold.

Then, the Cervello announced that not only would the lightning ring be taken, the Sky ring would also be taken, since destroying part of the battle field was counted as interference, leading to a series of complaints from Tsuna and Co.

Even Yuka inwardly frowned, knowing that the value of the Sky ring would be worth more than any of the other rings. If she had detonated those missiles in time, maybe Tsuna's ring wouldn't have been taken and the Cervello wouldn't have been able to prove that the missiles were programmed by her (since the missiles were too small to be seen in the midst of the thunderstorm and when detonated would seem like the rods suddenly collapsed for no reason)- Probably not, the Cervello weren't that stupid and would probably have taken Yuka's ring, which would deny her a chance to fight the renowned Shadow of Death, who was not usually interested in fighting competitions at all. So in the end, she decided that she wasn't regretful at all, since Xanxus, though knowing that with the sky ring he could already kill them all, thought that it would be more interesting to kill them after letting them taste true despair during the ring conflict, meaning that he'd probably let Tsuna fight him in a ring conflict anyway so that he could watch Tsuna lose.

But when Xanxus continued his sentence, "…Like I did to that Old Fool." Referring to the Ninth, They all questioned what he had done to the Ninth, hoping that he was OK. Xanxus declared that he would give back the Rings and position as boss if Tsuna won, but would make everything precious to Tsuna disappear if he lost.

The Cervello continued, announcing that the next battle would be that of the storm. From what she had heard, Gokudera's technique wasn't ready yet and she was curious about how he would fare against Prince the Ripper, Belphegor. (Said prince had perfect teeth even though he ate so many sweets – meaning that his toothpaste must really work – and it did. Yuka had been using Bel's toothpaste brand for a while now and her teeth were sparkling white.) Yuka decided that she would watch the storm guardian's battle. _Oh, fuck it all. May as well watch all the battles._

* * *

><p>When she arrived home, Kyouya was already fast asleep. Normally, he would be able to stay awake far later since he always had afternoon naps, but these days, he seemed to always be fast asleep when Yuka arrived home, and already out when Yuka woke up. <em>Training with Dino seems to be very tiring.<em> She hoped that her brother was getting enough rest and went to sleep herself. Maybe she should observe the Storm guardian's training tomorrow? Nah… Shamal would be taking care of Gokudera's training – She had her own training to do.

The Shadow of Death was strong. Though he was never interested in any fighting competitions, his mission success rate was 100% and he was the one called for in the hardest missions, since Xanxus wouldn't be bothered doing anything. His success as a hit-man was probably because he moved silently and without being noticed, his shadow being the last thing seen before his target would die. He had joined Varia only because it was convenient, since the name Varia would send chills down spines and attract the most clients at the highest prices. He killed because he had to and because to him, killing was just killing- nothing to it.

Yuka would really need to train to secure the maximum chance of winning against that cold-blooded killer, that is, ignoring that she herself was also a cold-blooded killer.

* * *

><p><strong>Am I to expect Flames? I don't think I did too well on this chapter. The sentences are disjointed and yeah... Tell me what I need to improve on via REVIEWS! I'm willing to improve.<strong>

**Anyway, I've created an outer personality for Kageshi (Which is a lame name, I know) but I need help on ideas to give him more depth - and also about his appearance, age, etc, etc.**

**Any ideas about where the Wind Battle should be held? Include them on your reviews.**

**Just to tell you guys, one decent review in a time of Writer's block can give me enough motivation to write for like at least half an hour straight (That is like At _least _a quarter of a chapter) so -**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Storm and Rain

**Yo! my dear readers, Thanks to all those who reviewed. This Chapter is even longer than the last one (_Almost _5K). This may be simply a retelling of the story with my OC in it, but please do bear with me. Please R&R**

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR **

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's Angel Chapter 8 – Storm and Rain<strong>

Yuka woke up thinking of the kid Lambo's injury, the cow-wannabe boy lying unconscious on a hospital bed with machines keeping him alive at this moment. She suddenly felt the urge to assure herself of Kyouya's safety, something that she hadn't felt in a while, since Kyouya never needed to really be taken care of – Not even when he got beaten up by Rokudo Mukuro (At that time, Yuka was pretty sure that Kyouya's pride hurt more than his body, and decided that Mukuro having one raging Hibari was quite enough for any chance of his well-being to be well indeed). She listened carefully to find the house silent and empty, remembering how her brother had left for a training trip his newly-found prey- Dino Cavallone, and wouldn't be back for who-knows how long, though when he did indeed arrive in Nanimori, Yuka would be notified.

Just to make sure, she opened her laptop to watch a live satellite video in which she saw two blobs of hair- Blond and black respectively, fighting at speeds too fast for a normal person to see, leaving a huge pile of broken bamboo stalks in their wake as they sparred in the midst of bamboo forest quite a while away from Nanimori (And they had gotten there by _foot_), while another blob of black hair (Romario) stood a distance away, watching them. Yuka saw that her brother was indeed fine, so she closed her laptop, ready for another day of training.

* * *

><p>She felt so light without weights – like she could fly – and when she tried, she was almost able to practically fly, leaping higher, further and faster than any height, distance or speed ever recorded in any Olympics record book. To anyone watching, she was almost invisible, the only things seen being a blur as she slowed down to change direction. Yuka would need to work on that; changing direction while still maintaining high speed – or she could just rely on her fired-powered flying sneakers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>10.55 pm Nanimori Middle School<strong>

Tsuna and Co. were back at Nanimori Middle School, waiting for Gokudera, who had yet to come. Tsuna looked at the Devil's Angel, who stood away from the rest of them as she usually did. He remembered what Reborn had told him when he had asked who it was, Reborn replying that she was one of the best assassins around, known in the underworld to be the Devil's Angel, also, one of Tsuna's guardians. Reborn had then proceeded onto recounting a number of famous assassinations and massacres that the Devil's Angel had accomplished, including a great amount of gruesome and graphic details about the killings and dead bodies (By the way, He had purposely chosen the most gruesome killings to recount to his dame-student, who was turning pale and sick as he heard the unnecessary details). Tsuna again turned slightly pale, thinking about how a cold-blooded murderer was standing merely a few metres away from him, before remembering how the Varia contained even more cold-blooded murders, the one with the creepy smile being the one who had to fight his good friend Gokudera. Where was Gokudera anyways? It was a minute to 11 and if he didn't come on time then he would be disqualified automatically. They were all anxious as the clock ticked, the second hand slowly travelling around the clock face. It was five seconds to go, when Gokudera arrived at last, with a big explosion, saying, "Sorry to keep you waiting, tenth. Gokudera Hayato, Ready to go.

They all exclaimed in relief that Gokudera had came on time, before wondering whether was really a good thing or not, since he would have to battle Belphegor, the genius of the Varia.

The Cervello proceeded onto explaining that the storm battle would be conducted throughout the whole of Nanimori Middle School's third floor. Suddenly, a set of double doors near them started rattling, before blowing open and revealing a huge current of air which threw a whole heap of school furniture out the window, which got shattered in the process. The Cervello explained how there were hurricane turbines all throughout the field, which would randomly create powerful gusts, and would explode one at a time after 15 minutes, most likely killing anyone who was still in there.

Yuka frowned – Not because she was afraid for Gokudera's safety (Since Mafioso had the tendency to always stay alive no matter how battered up they may be – As proven by Lussuria), but because she was imagining the consequences of all these explosions on the school, and how much damage would be done (One could not live with someone who had such a huge school-fetish without having some of it rubbed off her). Kyouya would be very very _very _angry if he found out about this – So it was just as well that he wasn't in Nanimori (The last time she checked her laptop at least), and hopefully still hundreds of kilometres away training with Dino.

Shamal arrived then, putting his arms around the Cervello as he questioned everyone's safety (since he had heard a loud sound), and ended up getting elbowed simultaneously.

The Varia wondered how the little brat Tsuna could have so many talented connections – Dino, Collonello, Devil's Angel, Shamal… Was it all because of that Sun arcobaleno?

They then pulled a reluctant Gokudera into a group huddle, before the Cervello asked the contestants to come into the centre.

The Cervello announced that cameras would broadcast the battle to the TV's in the spectators' area before sealing the spectators' area in with infrared lasers so that there would be no interference.

At that moment, Shamal spotted the Devil's Angel. Although he couldn't see her face, she was supposedly really pretty and had a visibly good figure too. He went up to the Devil's Angel, who stood still, watching as Bel patted Gokudera's shoulder, and reached out to put his arm around her shoulder. As he reached out, he was almost surprised to find that _the _Devil's Angel had not made any move to block or avoid extending arm, but found out why less than a second later- the hard way. The moment his hand touched her shoulder, there was a huge ZAP! -and he fell to the ground, electrocuted half-dead. (Yuka's battle outfit was designed to electrocute people on command, one of its unlimited functions, and she decided that 200 volts was the best way to go when a perverted old man whose perversion had no limit was the one in question)

Yuka had noticed (or rather, her mask's high-tech lenses pointed out) that Belphegor had attached a wire to Gokudera, but she didn't speak out, partly because she was preoccupied with Shamal but also partly because she found it amusing that she was the only one on Tsuna's side who had noticed and was curious about how long it would take someone with an intelligence like Gokudera, who got 100% on all his tests, to realise that there were indeed wires attached to him.

The battle started. Belphegor easily dodging even Gokudera's 3x bombs, somehow even being able to throw his knives through the air currents (And Yuka knew why), when Gokudera couldn't use his dynamite.

Yuka was just looking at the windows that were continuously being shattered by the air currents, her mind picturing Kyouya's face if he ever found out. She almost shuddered – the mental image was almost as terrifying as her own scary aura could be.

Five minutes passed –Yuka noticed that Gokudera hadn't notice the wires yet, but there was something else on her mind. Shamal had just woken up and was rubbing his eyes. _Damn! That was 200 volts! Enough to fry a cow- let alone a human. And he woke up after five minutes?_ She decided that next time she'd put it up to 500 Volts, maybe even 1000.

Yuka was starting to programme the electricity to 1000 volts to fry Shamal if and when he hit on her again, when a small message popped up on her mask's lenses. The security cameras on the outside of Nanimori had detected her little brother. He wasn't even in Nanimori yet, but Yuka thought that she'd better be safe than sorry, conjuring up Kyouya's mental image again as she watched more windows and furniture die. Although she wasn't sure that Kyouya would go to school first, there was a damn good probability that he would- And it wouldn't be a very good thing at all if she was seen in the midst of all the damage to the school. Kyouya might also somehow blow her cover (Since he had seen Yuka wearing the mask many times, though he didn't understand why, nor care for that matter, as long as he got to fight.)

So she decided that she wouldn't deny Shamal a chance of watching his student's battle by electrocuting him with a thousand volts, and instead, she would leave and watch the battle on her laptop in the comfort of her home. Hacking into the battle field's cameras' Live-streaming connection? No probs. Temporarily turning the infrared lasers off as she left? - Even easier.

She set her battle outfit's weight to nothing, making her feel lighter than a feather and being able to sprint (or more like fly/leap) home in one minute, where she continued watching Gokudera get stabbed by more knives and the school getting destroyed by more gusts of wind.

Finally, Gokudera noticed the wire, proceeding to use his new technique – Rocket bombs, to avoid the air currents and explode in front of Bel- causing another window to be completely shattered. However, Bel's true nature was revealed then, laughing creepily as he muttered something about his royal blood being spilled. After that, his knives seemed to miss deliberately, yet still somehow manage to cut Gokudera. He finally realised that there were wires there when he was cornered in the library, surrounded with wires that were barely visible to the naked eye.

Yuka watched the computer screen. It was easy enough to repair the school building, but could it be possible to replace the hundreds of books which would be damaged? - And she had enjoyed going to the library. Oh well, tough luck for Cervello then, since they were the ones doing the repairs. She had to focus on watching the battle right now.

Just as it seemed like Gokudera was going to lose, the bookshelves exploded, making the wires sag – now harmless. Then he used those wires to guide his dynamite to Bel, adding some Rocket Bombs just to make sure. When all the smoke cleared, Bel was lying on the ground – Clearly done for. But that wasn't the end yet. When Gokudera went to get the Vongola half-ring, Bel resisted despite all his injuries, struggling as the hurricane turbine's bombs exploded one at a time, the explosions nearing the library as they struggled. Because Gokudera himself was injured he didn't manage to get the half-ring, he chose to go away with his life instead, barely escaping the last explosion which completely obliterated the library.

Yuka sighed, slightly regretting not telling them of the wires. One part of her was glad that her future comrade was alive, but another part was irritated, to say the least. _The whole third floor of her brother's precious school was blown up and the stupid guy still ended up losing the ring to some guy who was barely conscious? Tch. _She wasn't yet sure which part of her she felt more, but she sure as hell wouldn't bother with the cheesy reunion at the end.

THe Cervello announced that the next battle would be that of the rain and Yhe was just about to close the laptop when she realised that if Kyouya was indeed heading home, then he would've arrived by now. Meaning – He was going to his beloved Nanimori Middle School, in which he spends more time in than home.

Kyouya would see the state of his school and his reaction would probably comparable to the coming of the Devil himself. A lot of people were going to be bitten to death that night – and since Levi's Lightning squad was stationed outside (She had seen them as she leapt past. They had thought it was merely a wind – but wind doesn't make people fall over, in awkward positions. Wind also doesn't speak. _Flashback- A whispering voice was shouting, "Curse you Idiots"_ The stupid men thought it was a ghost), she was pretty sure that they would be the first to fall. Yuka's prediction was right and she enjoyed watching the Varia's lightning squad get bitten to death very painfully (Her irritation was getting taken out on watching these people suffer at the hands of her little brother), as her brother walked down the corridor, towards where they were all huddled, defeating everyone in his way.

Hibari Kyouya arrived where they were crowding around, inspecting all the damage and glaring at the apparent causes for this damage.

"Trespassing on school grounds… As well as destruction of school property. You're all jointly guilty, and I'm going to bite you to death." Kyouya said, causing another amusing terrified expression from Dame-Tsuna.

Levi was mad that his subordinates were attacked and though the Cervello tried to stop the Guardians from fighting, it was inevitable. Levi charged forward to attack, only to fall as Kyouya easily evaded Levi's attack, sticking a foot out and sending Levi flying to the ground. Yuka was very proud of her little brother (ignoring the fact that Levi was one of the weakest and clumsiest of Varia's guardians), and impressed that Kyouya had improved. _So _that_ Bucking Bronco could actually do something useful- like train her brother well._

Cervello once again attempted to stop the fighting by threatening them with disqualification.

Yamamoto also tried to stop Kyouya, who swiped his tonfa at him but was dodged at speeds so fast that only some could see something more than a blur. Yuka was awed that that Yamamoto Takeshi had managed to dodge an attack from her brother. Her certainty that Squalo would slice him into shark-bait in three minutes flat disappeared, maybe Yamamoto did have a chance of winning; even Squalo saw how Yamamoto's movements have improved. _… Kyouya's mad now~._ She thought. Hibari Kyouya was about to bite Yamamoto to death when he was stopped by Reborn. At the mention of a chance of fighting Rokudo Mukuro in the future being denied if he fought now, Kyouya automatically stopped, and once confirming that the repairs to the damage would be taken cared of by the Cervello, he left. Kyouya actually stopped fighting.

Did you hear me right?

_**Kyouya didn't fight when a **__**whole floor**__** of his **__**beloved school**__** had been **__**destroyed.**_

Figures…That just showed how much his pride was hurt by Mukuro as well as how much Reborn knew Kyouya- He knew just what aspects would be the best to manipulate.

While Yuka really wanted to continue watching (courtesy of a certain blond shown on security cameras to be approaching Nanimori Middle), she decided that it would be best to stop now, if she wanted to avoid an unpleasant session with her little brother.

You see, Kyouya was smart (Despite having no interest in gaining knowledge), and Yuka knew that. He knew that she had been training quite a lot these days and had been going out dressed for battle every night for a while now. He also knew that his sister was a tech geek (Or genius, if you really want to sugar-coat it) who had security cameras all over his beloved school. If there were fights there, she would be the first to know, and she would usually be the one to report it to him.

Kyouya knew for sure that there was indeed a fight, and since Yuka hadn't told him of it during his training trip ( And he had this inkling of a suspicion that the Dino-herbivore had purposely lead him so far away), she had been purposely keeping it a secret.

Kyouya had left the fight, but it didn't mean that he wasn't irritated. The only reason that all those herbivores weren't currently biting the dust in a pool of blood was because Kyouya would not miss the chance to bite that bastard pineapple-head to death. He turned bitter in remembrance of the humiliation that Rokudo Mukuro had caused. The infant had informed Kyouya of a chance to fight him in the near future, but until that time came, he would have to make do with his sister, the blonde-herbivore who seemed to have too much interest in his sister, or that hateful Mukuro-dummy, which lay somewhere at the back of the dojo. That metallic thing was so irritating, plopping right up despite how many times struck down, going "Kufufufufu… Is that all you've got?" - or some other provocative comments in the voice of his most despised arch-enemy. It was just impossible to ignore this pineapple-headed robot and not attempt to bite it death (Though it was never alive in the first place) when he saw it (unless he was already occupied with Yuka)

Back to the topic, When Kyouya arrived home, Yuka would probably have to endure a session of getting glared at by a blood-thirsty little brother when he saw her. But Kyouya had arrived home to find her sleeping peacefully in her booby-trapped room, which he knew better than to step into (Though he had tried quite a few times when he felt like doing extra training. He had quite a few close calls then). The only reason that he hadn't already been incinerated by some missile or other was because the door handle had recognised his fingerprint - though his fingerprint wasn't authorised to shut the whole security system down. Even in her sleep, Yuka emitted a nice aura, looking innocently peaceful (Though of course, this was all a show since Yuka had went to bed around a minute before Kyouya had arrived, making herself look nice and innocent, trying to avoid any blood-thirsty encounters) As Yuka had hoped, Kyouya just sighed before closing the door, going downstairs to prepare to make his nightly cup of green tea (Yes. It was very strange that someone would drink tea before bed, but both the Hibari siblings thought that a cup of hot tea made them feel relaxed (Though for Yuka, she preferred Chrysanthemum tea) – And it made them more… alert in their sleep, waking up at any sign of intruders and being just as alert as if they hadn't been interrupted from a night of sleep.)

Kyouya had put on the kettle and was looking for his mug (Which had a bird's-eye view photo of Nanimori town printed on it and was one of the Christmas presents that Yuka had sent even in her absence as she explored the world). He found it, and in it was a cup of his favourite green tea. It was still steaming hot, the brewer of this cup of tea obvious, as well as the fact that she wasn't fast asleep as she had seemed. Yuka had still made him a cup of tea despite meaning to pretend to have been asleep for a long time.

Kyouya smiled (Well actually, it was more like him smirking without the evil eyes , but for someone like Hibari Kyouya, that counts as a smile), thinking about how her pretence was ruined by her sisterly instincts, as he peacefully drunk his green tea before brushing his teeth and going to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nanimori Middle School 11pm the next Day<strong>_

Now that Kyouya knew there were battles within his beloved school, there was no way he could not come and watch. He had lied on the roof for hours, napping; having woken up at some stage to find that his sister was napping next to him, with that white mask that she always wore. It really was boring so far, nothing had happened, though some people had started crowding near the South Building.

Yuka didn't bother going to watch with them. She had also been here for hours (though not as long as Kyouya), and half-asleep, she had watched the Cervello setting up. She saw them making the south Building water-tight, getting rid of all the furniture and making holes throughout the different floors. She had also watched them setting up gigantic water tanks from above, as well as a truck that contained a huge tank, something which was big enough to fit a big shark. When the Cervello had set up a huge screen on the side of the building, Yuka had deducted that the spectators were probably going to watch the battle on the screen – and since there was a much better view from the roof, she couldn't be bothered going down.

Yuka watched as the middle-schoolers went in the building. Soon after, she saw Dino arrive on school grounds and also go in.

Kyouya watched his sister as she stared at his herbivorous tutor with interest. That herbivore had kept on asking wether his sister was home every time he had come to their place (And he was always disappointed since Yuka was always out training) and now his sister was staring at him funnily. What was going on between the two? Tch. Not like he really cared. Leave it up to Yuka to do weird things (Well weird in the eyes of Hibari Kyouya, who only ever wanted to fight and maintain discipline in Nanimori middle).

The spectators left the building and the big screen flickered to life, signalling the start of the battle. Yuka had to admit that Yamamoto's Shigure Souen Ryuu was pretty cool-looking and effective too. But she had done her research. Superbi Squalo had once beaten that sword style, and she doubted that Yamamoto would win. But one had to believe, though it was hard to do so when all Yamamoto's attacks were dodged, Squalo revealing that he had crushed the sword style before. Yuka noticed that even Kyouya was starting to watch.

Despite having heard Squalo, Yamamoto continued to believe that Shigure Souen Ryuu was perfect and flawless, strongest and invincible.

All seemed bad, Yamamoto completely tired out after a series of Squalo's attacks, but he seemed to realise something. The eighth form that he had learnt was different to the one that Squalo had crushed. He surprised Squalo with this attack after realising that each generation would develop new forms and when Squalo thought that there was nothing more that Yamamoto could offer, Yamamoto created a ninth form, the Duplicate rain, which created a mirage of himself in the pillar of water, distracting Squalo and leaving him without enough time to block the real Yamamoto's attack. Yamamoto took the ring as Squalo fell, shocking the Varia. Yamamoto had won.

The Varia was about to fetch Squalo's limp body when the Cervello announced that a certain ferocious sea creature had been released into the water. The dorsal fin of a gigantic shark could be seen as it attacked the pillars, threatening to take down Yamamoto, who was trying to carry Squalo. But he got thrown away and Squalo got eaten by the shark, leaving everyone in shock.

The Cervello declared that the victor of the battle over the Ring of the rain was Yamamoto, before announcing the next battle.

"Tomorrow's match will be that of the Wind Guardians."

Tsuna panicked, "Where is the wind guy anyway? Or is it that scary D-devil's A-angel? Or is she the Mist Guardian?" and he continued ranting on about all the worries in his life.

Reborn smirked, "It's time. The wind – unnoticed when still, merely air, but ferocious when active, blowing down everything and anything no matter where, the one who moves all around the sky, sun, storm, rain, thunder, mist, and even the lonesome cloud. The awaited battle between the strongest guardians, at last." His voice was soft, barely audible, so Tsuna couldn't hear clearly.

"What did you say? So who is the wind guardian anyways?" Tsuna asked, his question repeated amongst his friends.

"You'll see…" -came the vague reply, Reborn having a mysterious glint in his eyes.

Tsuna changed his line of questioning, "Then who's the Varia's Wind guardian?"

"Varia's Wind Guardian is called Kageshi, also known as the Shadow of Death, he's the one who's Japanese and has the grey eyes."

Tsuna looked at the Varia, his eyes landing on the man with long (though not comparable to Squalo's) black hair and empty steel-coloured eyes that seemed to be devoid of emotion. These eyes turned, sensing that they were being stared at, to Tsuna, "Hiee! Kowai! (Scary!)", quickly turning back to Reborn, who continued to explain.

"The Shadow of Death is a cold blooded killer who moves silently and quickly, unseen like a shadow. He was born to be a hit-man, and indeed, it has been said that he made his first kill as a small child, having barely surpassed toddler years. He is probably the strongest guardian of the Varia, and if he tried, he might even be able to surpass Xanxus himself – but it isn't in his interests to become the leader of Varia, or to participate in these fights for that matter – so he'll probably try to end the battle with a quick killing." – Reborn's face was grave.

Tsuna had turned white as a sheet. He prayed for the safety of his Wind Guardian, whoever it may be.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, (Rewind to when the Cervello announced that Wind would be the next battle) –<p>

"Ushishishishishi… Kageshi, your next. That means we can finish this once and for all and go back to Japan. I almost feel sorry for which ever brat has to fight you. Ushishishi... But it would really be funny if _the _Shadow of Death got beaten by a puny middle schooler." Bel said, but he was completely and utterly ignored by Kageshi, who was engaged in a staring (Or glaring, but for the fact that Kageshi's eyes were empty) competition with the Devil's Angel, who was sitting up on one of the roofs, unnoticed by most.

"Oi… Don't ignore me, because I'm a prince." Bel said, throwing a volley of knives towards the back of Kageshi's hooded head. Kageshi reacted immediately. Without even turning to look at his attacker, his left hand moved in a flash, catching the knives in between his fingers, and proceeding on to bare-handedly crush them into nothing more than tiny crumpled lumps of metal, which fell like sand through his fingers. Kageshi turned his head to Bel, his empty eyes containing threats.

Bel cowered, laughing nervously as drops of sweat formed under the Shadow of Death's gaze, "Ushishishi…?".

Yuka watched this with curiosity. The man she had to beat had crumpled so many metal knives with one bare hand. She had to believe that she could win to have any chance of winning. Any nervousness would result in death at the hands of the Shadow of Death, so she swept away her worries, building up confidence and locking away her doubts. Could Yuka really win? She honestly didn't know. But it was these thoughts and questions that she had to lock away and that she did. She reminded herself of the superiority of her battle uniform and all the weapons that it contained. She could always just shoot him with a couple hundred homing missiles, right? But then the ring would also be destroyed, would it? She ignored these queries and let her strong-opponent-seeking self overtake her survival sense, now anticipating the battle instead of being anxious about it.

Soon, the Varia left, as did Tsuna's guardians, so Yuka thought that she should leave as well. She turned to find that Kyouya was napping again, bored at the lack of action. Kyouya looked so peaceful in sleep, his face devoid of the scowl that seemed to always be present on his face. She didn't really want to wake him up, but they had to go, and knowing that any touch would automatically wake him up, she gently tapped his shoulder.

"Kyouya, we have to go now"

Kyouya opened his eyes to see the mask that his sister always wore. He yawned. It was almost midnight, and after spending most of the day sparring, he really wanted to sleep. He didn't really mind spending a night on the roof of his beloved school, so he closed his eyes again.

'You're going to catch a cold." Yuka said, sighing at the lack of reply. "You want me to carry you home?"

No reply –i.e. He didn't refuse. "Fine, you sleep, I'll piggyback you." She pulled Kyouya onto her back, and hearing his even breathing, set off to leap across the roofs of buildings towards home – It was way faster than weaving her way through streets.

* * *

><p>As Dino left the Rain battle ground, his men dragging a barely-alive chomped up Squalo, he looked up, and thought he saw –<p>

Someone with the Devil's Angel's mask piggy-backing a sleeping Kyouya while leaping through the air?

He blinked and they weren't there anymore. _Maybe I just really need some sleep. I'm even hallucinating._ He shuddered, deciding to leave Squalo to his subordinates as he was driven back to his hotel to catch up on some well-needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Just to tell you, i'm really in short of ideas about the Wind Battle so any suggestions would help. I don't really know how I'm going to write the battle so the next chapter might take a _Bit _Longer. I might provide a bit more background info about Kageshi next chapter (Note that it's _might, _since I haven't thought up a proper story for him yet. Again, suggestions would help)**

**Please Review**

* * *

><p><strong>I only just realised that we're supposed to reply to reviews, so I've only just started doing that.<strong>

**Replies (For the anonymous reviewers)**

**Lalallslsl...hx** - I'm aware that I haven't put up that much family fluff Kyouya-Yuka interaction, and I will try to put up more. I have thought of cute situations like you've mentioned but I dismissed it with the conclusion that - Kyouya would hate Yuka forever if she did that and Yuka doesn't want to be hated or for Kyouya's status as the strongest and scariest to be tarnished - but I will _try_ to make up some family Fluff

**Anon -** I'm not sure if I can completely stop leaching off reviews but I will try. I'll also try to not go on about Reviews as much (I hadn't reallised how annoying I had sounded). I do know that not many people can be bothered to review.

**Maneeneemuu - **You can call me whatever you like. For Yuka and Kyouya's relationship, on the outside, they are sparring partners, but on the inside, they do care for each-other (I'd say familial love but I can't imagine Kyouya ever admitting or openly showing it so...). Sorta like a mutual respect?  
>I will try to include some sort of Family moment - but I got to say, Kyouya protecting Yuka? I'm not sure, Yuka pretty strong so... But I'll think about it. I have a mixed reaction to you saying that Yuka's not Mary-sue yet. I'm really glad you think that but since I had already assumed that she was mary-sue already, I'm not sure I know how to make her not be mary-sue. I will try though.<p> 


	9. The Varia's Shadow of Death

**Thanks to all my dear readers, alerters, favouriters, and especially reviewers. I have given Kageshi a back story now. However i don't think that I wrote the action very well but this long chapter should make up for it (It's over 5K). Please R&R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's Angel Chapter 9- The Varia's Shadow of Death<strong>

Kageshi was born an emotionless psychopath, abandoned shortly after birth and living homelessly on the streets of Italy. He was an Asian orphan amongst all the Italian orphans, only having avoided getting picked on by hiding in the shadows, in small nooks and crannies that only toddlers as small as himself could fit in. As a toddler, he had to learn to fend for himself, choosing to hide in the shadows waiting for people (tourists) to drop food or money for him to collect, or reaching his hand out to take the valuables protruding out of tourists' pockets. This way wasn't that effective, so even as a toddler, Kageshi was thin. This may have been the way that he had led his life if not for the fateful circumstances that had led to his first kills.

On a particular day when Kageshi was around 3 yrs old (I say around because he doesn't know his real birthday), he was hiding in the tiny crack between two buildings that lead out to a small alley, while eating the crumbs of a slice of stale bread that he had found. Kageshi was smart – he had to be, to survive the world of a homeless moneyless toddler hobo. Even as a toddler, he knew that he had to hide when he was eating or inspecting what he had found, or else the older orphans would get to him and beat him up. He had never experienced this, or any sort of fight for that matter since he was greatly adept in disappearing into the shadows, but he had watched many orphans, a lot who were older than him, get beaten up and left to die after their findings were stolen. Kageshi didn't feel any sympathy, but he did know that he didn't want to be beaten up.

On this particular day, the afternoon sun was emitting a golden light as Kageshi slowly ate the stale slice of bread. Sounds of guns and other weapons could be heard – the signs of the Mafia turf wars that so often occurred, leaving trails of dead bodies that would be collected and disposed of hours later the actual battles. Kageshi watched as more blood splattered as the alley got littered with more and more dead bodies – this was the first Mafia turf war he had seen. Only hours later did the sound of guns firing and weapons clashing come to a halt. Kageshi came out of his hiding place, completely undisturbed by the pools of blood and dead bodies all around him. He moved quickly, searching the dozens of dead men's clothes for valuables, not caring whether they were stained by blood.  
>One particular man however, was not dead, just injured. That man slipped out of unconsciousness as he felt small hands pulling at his expensive leather belt. He lifted his hand up trying to push the thieving kid away as he tried to get himself up to a sitting position despite his aching body and head. He saw that the thief was merely a toddler, though that toddler was Asian, something not seen too much in Italy. Kageshi had seen the man move and get up. To him, this man was just an interference to getting what he wanted. Without any second thoughts, he picked up a sharp rock at the side of the alley and struck it into the man's neck with far too much strength for a normal three year old. The rock protruded into the man's neck, severing his carotid artery and making him bleed to death. Kageshi realised that he had killed a man – and he felt nothing. He just continued to strip the man of valuables – blood-stained clothes included, before moving on to the rest of the people.<br>This was the largest load he had ever gotten and he realised that he could get the most from dead people, though it wasn't until weeks later that he truly did realise his talent for killing.

Kageshi had sold most of the items he had taken by that time, though he had kept some items including some clothes (though they were much too big), a pistol with ammunition, and a small pocket knife. He had exchanged the rest for a bag of coins and some notes- much more than he had ever had before (Guns and ammunition were worth quite a lot on the black markets and what not). He had stuffed the coin bag with cloth to muffle the jingling of the coins but it was still a coin bag- and a bulging one at that.

One day, He was cornered by three teens, who demanded for all his findings and threatened to beat him up. After all, to them, it was just another of the many homeless orphans living in Italy, who had seemed to be lucky in finding something -too bad that he wouldn't be strong enough to keep it. They looked at the little Asian boy with the creepy empty eyes which sent shivers down their spines. It was just a toddler. Nothing to be afraid of, right? Wrong. Kageshi took out his pocket knife, flipping it open and stabbing it into the heart of the one who seemed to be the leader, killing him in one blow. While this may sound easy enough, it's not at all. One would have to find the gap between the many ribs, and to actually stick the knife in would take a lot of strength. It would take a lot of practice for even an adult to stick it in smoothly so that it killed immediately, but for a toddler who had never done it before? Amazing… Or terrifying… If you think about how even some adults don't have enough strength, let alone an untrained toddler. It just proven that Kageshi was born to be a hit-man.

The fear could be seen openly in the other two teens' eyes, but Kageshi didn't stop. He pulled the knife out, and stabbed twice more. One in the neck and one in the gap between the discs of the spine (And he actually managed to pull it out) Both teens died immediately – they had been given a taste of their own medicine; beaten up (or stabbed to death in this case), then having their findings (Which were taken from others by force) taken.

It was then that Kageshi realised that instead of begging and stealing, he could just kill wealthy-looking people and steal the money from their corpses- and that he did, for almost a whole year, selling most of the items he had gotten except for any weapons, which he kept and taught himself to use.

When he was around four, he realised that people of the Mafioso actually hired people to kill, paying the hit-men far more than the money that Kageshi earned from his 'robberies'- So he decided to be a professional hit-man. That was how he some how stumbled into the Mafia. At first, nobody was willing to hire the services of a four year-old, but he was really cheap, and the small families that hired him found even more efficient than the average adult hit-man. He raised his price as he killed more people, grew stronger, learned to use more weapons, learned to fight better, etc.

Within a few of years, Kageshi had quite a decent amount of money, having gathered an infamous reputation in the Mafia world of Italy. People started calling him The Shadow of Death, (since his small figure wouldn't be noticed until too late) and the name stuck ever since.

When Kageshi was only six, he was scouted by the Varia, who had continuously heard about how "That Shadow of Death's efficiency can be comparable to _the_ Varia's". Kageshi had also heard about the Varia. Just by being in the Varia, one would get the most requests at the highest prices. Although one would only receive a percentage of that price, there was also a stable high pay even when one wasn't on missions. Kageshi accepted, joining the Varia for convenience and nothing else. At that time, the boss was still the one known as the Emperor of Swords.

The Emperor of swords had heard of Kageshi a lot. Kageshi was known to be invisible and invincible, unseen but deadly, etc. But when the Sword emperor saw the six year-old, he had his doubts. He asked Kageshi to prove his strength. Kageshi stared at him with those big empty grey eyes, before taking out his weapons. In a flash, he had shot the left arm of the Sword emperor, followed by chopping it off with his pocket knife (which he had swapped for a bigger one). The Sword emperor, though been taken by surprise, tried to block, but Kageshi was small, quick, and agile, avoiding the swiping sword as he approached. The spar only lasted about a minute, since the Sword emperor had seen enough the moment that his left arm was completely destroyed, forcing him to use only his right arm to fight in the battles after that one. The Sword emperor could see that Kageshi was indeed Varia quality, and although he could be beaten in his current state, if he really tried, Kageshi had the potential to take on himself in the future- and win. But the bearer of the emotionless steel eyes had no plans to be the leader. Even when the Sword emperor was defeated by Squalo many years in the future and Xanxus suspiciously became boss, he stayed in his place, not interested in any changes. Most of the guardians of Varia had changed, but Kageshi still remained as the Wind Guardian even after over a decade. As long as Varia had the reputation as _the _most Elite Assassination Squad and maintained their highest efficiency rate and therefore request rate, he would stay for the convenience.

* * *

><p>Yuka flipped through the records on the many, many assassinations that Kageshi had completed. It seemed that he had become a hit-man at the age of four. <em>Wow… A four year old could kill – professionally.<em> Kageshi could kill with anything from a rock to his bare hands. He was adaptable, as a Wind Guardian should be, but so was she (What with the millions of weapons she had designed and/or made (Some of the ideas were taken from science fiction/Spy movies)). Kageshi had supposedly never been to school or university (He learnt things by self-studying from books and the internet) – so he probably wouldn't have the weaponry skills that Yuka had (Then again, you could learn almost anything from the internet so…). But Kageshi still had a decade of skills and experience more than Yuka. _It really would be interesting fighting someone as strong as this._ But it also meant she had to train hard. However, this time, she only trained for one hour, instead of the majority of the day, as she had trained before. There would be no point going to battle someone as strong as Kageshi was if she was going to be tired from training, or sleepy because of the lateness for that matter (Result may or may not be instant K.O. – but still a disadvantage, and any sort of disadvantage must be avoided if she really wanted to win –and she did). She decided to take the rest of the day off to relax – starting with a short nap to make sure that she wouldn't be sleepy at all during the battle.

* * *

><p>The <em>short <em>nap ended up being 3 hours long. Yuka woke up with the afternoon sun shining on her face despite the wind, which was getting stronger gradually, sending a flurry of leaves onto her as she napped on the highest branches which would support her weight on her Sakura tree (which wasn't blossoming by the way, or she would have been littered with millions of tiny pinkish-white petals.) She quickly jumped off the tree, landing nimbly on the grass, unable to sleep anymore. She had already decided to relax for the day, and normally, Yuka's preferred company for relaxation would be her little brother. She liked to drink green tea along with Kyouya while discussing petty things- like the amount of people he had bitten to death that day, whether any of them were worth mentioning and that sort of stuff. (Imagine – Kyouya and Yuka sitting on comfortable armchairs sipping green tea peacefully while discussing killing, blood and gore. How's that for a _preferred_ session of _relaxation._) But since Kyouya was out training with Blondie, he obviously couldn't be sitting with Yuka in armchairs sipping green tea.

So onto the next preferred activity – Tutoring dame-Tsuna academically. After getting used to his stupidity and therefore stopping her frustration because of said stupidity, Yuka had actually come to (sort of) enjoy the tutoring sessions. Tsuna's stupidity seemed almost cute with those adorable huge girly eyes of him and the way he was so happy every time he got one question right. Yuka had come to realise that as long as you didn't overload his brain with numbers, Tsuna could actually learn – and his test scores were improving from 0% to around 40 % (Maybe it helped that Yuka had very bluntly given death-threats if he didn't improve after so many after school hours she spent with him- and she had threatened Tsuna with a smiling face and her sparkling aura, which seemed to contain small flashes of blackness). Apart from that, she had stayed over for dinner quite a few times after late sessions- and Mama's cooking was definitely _the _best ever. Even if Tsuna was training now and she would get to tutor him, Yuka could wait for him and use it as an excuse to stay for dinner, then tutor him later, then reveal that she was the Devil's Angel in the most sudden way ever (She was still thinking of a way to make his expression the funniest ever – She would make sure that he would be facing one of her hidden cameras when she did reveal it – she had to capture that amusing expression).

-So Yuka found herself sitting in Tsuna's room waiting, with the delicious smells of cooking coming from down stairs. Her laptop told her that Tsuna would be home for a while, though arrive in time for dinner. Dinner was at least an hour away, so Yuka looked for something else to do. She started inspecting the booby-traps that Reborn had put on around the room. There was quite a lot of advanced technology, and being the sort of tech-person herself, Yuka got absorbed in examining the gadgets, comparing them to the ones she had.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was trudging along towards home, after a very tiring day of training. Although the temperature itself wasn't that cold, there was a lot of chilly winds, which made Tsuna shiver as he walked, -not stopping only to avoid a painful kick from Reborn. Finally, he arrived at his home, the smell of Nana's delicious cooking wafting out the door. A delicious warm dinner was just what he needed.<p>

"Tadaima! Okaasan, Is dinner ready?" Tsuna said, stopping to take his shoes off.

"Okaeri~ Tsu-kun. By the way, Yuka-chan came. She's been waiting for a while now. Look, there she is now." Nana replied – and Yuka was indeed walking down the stairs.

"Yuka-sensei! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"We haven't had tutoring sessions for a while~ And since I heard you've been skipping school for some reason or other, I thought that I'd make sure that you haven't fallen behind too much " (No duh. He's always behind)- flashing her usual smile.

Tsuna had gotten used to Yuka and her aura – Not meaning that he was completely immune, of course, but just that he didn't stutter or pull as many 'Dino's. He was going to reply but was interrupted by Nana.

"Tsu-kun, Dinner's ready. Let's do work later and first have dinner-Yuka-chan too. Come eat with us." Nana said.

Yuka politely accepted, and as they ate, she commented on how delicious the food was.

After dinner, she pulled Tsuna into his room to start to give him a long tutoring session about every thing they did in maths class when he wasn't there (Yuka knew despite having skipped as well). Unsurprisingly, it took very very long- since not only did Yuka have to teach Dame-Tsuna, she had to make sure he actually kind understood, before going onto the next topics. Many many hours passed, and soon, it was quarter past ten – though Yuka was still there. The Vongola guardians started arriving, since they had always grouped together at Tsuna's place before heading on towards the school. Unsurprisingly, Gokudera was the first to arrive, saying something about having to be the first as Juudaimen's right-hand man. He was pretty pissed when he found out that Yuka had arrived before him. As the other guardians arrived, Tsuna waited for Yuka to ask why they were gathering together in the middle of the night- but she didn't, since she already knew. When all the guardians had gathered (save for Lambo), they were all waiting for Yuka to leave so that they could discuss about the Wind battle. Yuka didn't leave, of course, and it was a pretty awkward situation that something along the lines of this:

Everyone's minds were on the Wind Guardian's battle tonight, thinking about what Reborn had told them about the Varia's wind Guardian. When they opened their mouths, that was what they wanted to talk about – but Yuka was just standing there, and they couldn't let Yuka know, so they ended up talking about random stuff.

"J-Juudaimen…' Gokudera glanced at Yuka, who was just standing there all sparkly, before turning his eyes back to Tsuna 'I-It's a wonderful night out, isn't it?" Tsuna looked outside the window. The wind was so strong that you could actually see it, dragging broken tree branches and rubble everywhere. Every few seconds, a thump could be heard as something or other smashed into their house, breaking the awkward silence but making it even more awkward. =_=" Tsuna sweat-dropped, "Wonderful? It's like there's a tornado"

Yuka was just standing there, resisting laughter as she watched this situation.

Finally, Ryohei couldn't stand the silence, "LET'S TALK ABOUT THE SUMO COMPETITION TO THE EXTREME!". Silence. More Silence. The clock ticked. Yuka looked at it.

"Ahh.. Look! It's already 10:40. Let's go now. Off to Nanimori School." She said.

"H-h-how do you know that we're going to Nanimori-chuu?" Tsuna asked.

"Why, I'm your Wind Guardian." She replied in the most innocent voice ever as she pulled out the half-ring which was dangling from a chain around her neck. Tsuna's mouth dropped to the ground.

"Ehh! You're going to be pulverised by that Shadow of Death!" His face had turned white.

"Che. Can this stupid woman even fight? You can't rely on good looks to win a battle you know." Gokudera said disapprovingly.

"Who said I was going to rely on my good looks?". Yuka pulled out her mask from her hand-bag, "I'm the Devil's Angel."

"Eh?" Tsuna said, before the words sank into him, "!" He had turned into stone, colours ranging from white to blue to grey, before crumbling into an unrecognisable heap of rubble. Gokudera's eyes were like = =? He didn't even notice his beloved Juudaimen -shock- And Ryohei was pulling his hair going, "I DON'T GET THIS TO THE EXTREME!".

Both Reborn and Yuka smiled in satisfaction- Her cameras had gotten perfect shots of all these expressions – especially Tsuna's. "Do you want me to send you copys of the photos?" Yuka asked.

"Sure. They'll make great black-mailing material in the future." Reborn said, with a glint in his eyes.

Gokudera recovered from the shock first. (I'll just remind you that in the fights that they had seen the Devil's Angel in, she was wearing weights so was a lot slower and weaker than her real potential- so to their eyes, she would've seemed strong, but not nearly strong enough to take down someone like the Shadow of Death.) "That doesn't mean you're not going to die, Stupid woman. What's the point of wearing that stupid mask anyway?"

"Apart from keeping my anonymity, it has heaps of features- both for attack and defence. For one, it's really really hard, absorbs shock, and is almost impossible to break" She demonstrated by giving Gokudera a small thwack on the head with the mask. Gokudera dropped like a stone, feeling like he was hit by a truck- or a really really hard rock at least.

Yuka was still smiling, "See… I hardly used any strength, and the impact from attacking you was completely absorbed so that I felt no resistance, so your head didn't feel any harder that air." She turned to Reborn to avoid the string of profanities that Gokudera was starting to say (" Are you calling me an air head!", with veins popping.

"Let's go now", Reborn said, starting to walk out of the door into the tornado-like wind storm, with Yuka in tow. The rest had to follow, Tsuna only just realising how under the big coat, Yuka was wearing the clothes that the Devil's Angel wore. He joined the dots together, remembering how the Devil's Angel had seemed familiar – that's because it was Yuka. He went back to when he first met Yuka. Back then, he had reminded himself to be aware of Yuka, since she was Hibari-san's sister, but Tsuna had completely forgotten his own advice. _AHHHHH! My maths teacher is an assassin! _He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he even forgot about the raging wind that was threatening to blow them over- that is, until the wind threw a broken tree branch at him, the rough wooden stick bringing him back to his senses with a painful thwack to his head. It was only then, while he was clutching at his aching head, that he noticed that they were already standing in front of the school.

They walked up onto the roof, looking down into the internal courtyard (You know how the school is kind of shaped like a squarish 'A' or a square with two sides kinda protruding. I'm talking about the middle bit). At first glance, it looked like a web surrounding a multitude of steel rods of different heights, each only wide enough to stand on, the only thing stable-looking in this extremely windy battlefield being a circular platform in the middle. But when they looked carefully, they realised that the web was actually glass, which had a broken-looking effect (You know the type of glass from candle jars and stuff which are made to look broken for visual effect but actually isn't), and was randomly placed around the poles, almost invisible in the huge winds but for the cracks that revealed it.

"The battle for the Wind guardians will take place in the inner courtyard. Contestants are allowed to use the air above it as well. Glass panes of different size, shape, and most importantly- strength have been placed all around the aerial battle field. The rods can be used as stepping stones but after thirty minutes have passed, if the winner has not yet been revealed, they will reveal machine guns and many other weapons that will attack anyone in their vicinities." One of the Cervello said, "The only requirement to win is to join the half-rings together." After each side's half-rings were confirmed to be genuine, Yuka and Kageshi were asked to go to the centre of the battle field, where the round platform was. The spectators would watch the battle from the roof.

Yuka and Kageshi both leapt onto the round platform, using the rods as stepping stones – Yuka avoiding the glass panes by steering slightly with her jet-powered shoes.

"Battle Start!" Kageshi immediately took out a scythe, attacking Yuka, who barely dodged, pulling out her Squalo-sword from out of nowhere  
>(Squalo- "I still don't get how she has my sword". Mammon- "Don't you remember? We spent quite a lot of money buying blueprints of weapons from the Devil's Angel. They cost so much even though they were only the simplest prototypes. I'm glad the money was coming out of boss' pocket, not mine.")<br>Yuka blocked the endless attacks, backing away, leaping onto the rods behind her.  
>To Tsuna and co. the only times when Yuka or Kageshi were slow enough for their eyes to pick up was each fraction of a second when she landed on a rod, before disappearing again in a blur too fast for them to see.<br>A couple of minutes into the battle, Yuka leapt back, to find resistance, a pane of glass that shattered on impact but never-less slowed her down, giving Kageshi's attacks a chance to hit her. She tried to dodge at the last millisecond, avoiding a direct hit, but never-less still getting hit. The scythe curved around Yuka's mask, the mere force of the attack throwing her back despite the shock absorbing stabilisers that were installed onto it, as well as the fact that it wasn't a direct hit. Yuka had to admit that she herself probably couldn't do that. But what she lacked physically could be made up technologically.  
>Yuka muttered instructions to her mask, which was probably her second favourite gadget (second only to her laptop, which though had far more functions, was too unwieldy to hold in such a battle – not meaning that she didn't have it with her. It was sitting inconspicuously on the round platform, ready to shoot out lasers, missiles and many other weapons on command). The mask then sent these instructions to the mini missiles that she was equipped with. These missiles immediately shot out of the small box on her belt, expanding and shooting off toward Kageshi.<p>

Now that they were a while away, the battle became mid-ranged, each swapping to mid-ranged weapons. Kageshi put his scythe away, taking out a pair of guns and shooting with deadly accuracy. While dodging these bullets, Yuka programmed her sword to turn into a metal whip (The sword separated into sharp segments which were connected at the core by a metal wire – so it had turned into a whip)  
>Pretty soon, she had found out that the bullets exploded on impact, meaning that she couldn't deflect them or they'd just explode and probably destroy her battle jacket- which apparently wasn't as invincible as she had thought it was, leaving her susceptible to any further damage.<p>

Now, the wind and glass panes were really getting to her. Any small thing that the wind sent in her way might block her vision of bullets or glass panes. She had found that some of these glass panes were practically missile proof and others would shatter at a touch- but they all looked the same so there was no way to know how dense or strong they were- not that she knew of anyway, since she was scrolling across the different functions of her mask's lenses, trying to find one that could test the strength somehow. Bullets that she had thought she had dodged would explode when it impacted with any of the panes of glass that were relatively strong – a lot of these explosions a lot closer to Yuka than she would have preferred.  
>Kageshi shot more bullets and Yuka dodged more, her whip swishing through the air, attempting to attack Kageshi, who was skilfully dodging both the whip and the missiles that had been launched- while still shooting accurately. Although Yuka had also dodged the bullets, she could feel her barrier jacket wearing thinner and thinner as more of the bullets exploded near her. She was at a disadvantage- since the missiles that she had sent would not explode unless it hit something that wouldn't shatter. i.e. Kageshi or the strongest panes of glass, so each time Kageshi dodged the missiles, they would rarely explode close enough to hit him- and when they did, he didn't seem to be effected, his face as cold and expressionless as ever, his eyes steely and emotionless.<p>

Kageshi pulled the triggers of his guns again- A string towards the right and a string towards the left of Yuka's heart. As Yuka's eyes recognised these bullets and started to dodge, her brain felt that something wasn't right. _The wind… Shouldn't there be a lot of wind blowing from behind? Why don't I feel it? _Her eyes widened in realisation the same moment where she felt the hard glass trapping the way up and behind. The string of ten or so bullets exploded on impact with the missile proof glass behind Yuka, a gigantic cloud of smoke and fire obstructing the view (Not that Tsuna could see them anyway, what with them moving five thousand times faster than you can read this).

The smoke slowly cleared, revealing Yuka and the traitorous sheet of curved missile-proof glass that was still standing there, unharmed. "Damn ", Yuka said, "My barrier jacket is useless now." – the protective barrier uniform was obliterated in the process of protecting Yuka, leaving only the inner layer, which was just normal fabric.

She heard a crackling noise, and reached up to her face to find a huge crack in her mask, thin wires protruding, crackling with sparks . Her beloved mask, which was practically made of the strongest material in the world- had been cracked. At least it was the bottom half that had cracked – her eye lenses still worked and was still trying to find a function to test the strength of the glass panes- Not that Yuka noticed, at this point. She was stroking the crack in her beloved mask almost insanely. This mask had been with her almost as long as her laptop and Yuka had spent a lot of time perfecting different functions, treating her creation like a daughter- and now some one had dared to hurt _her _mask? A deadly black aura surrounded her- truly reflecting her innermost murderous thoughts and feelings- unlike normally when she had just used her black aura for manipulation or to scare off people. Up till now, Yuka had used her weapons carefully to make sure that neither her brother's school or the spectators were hurt at all – but at this stage, she was readily willing to completely obliterate the school and everyone within it, if necessary to kill Kageshi.

But Kageshi wasn't just sitting there doing nothing as Yuka's rage built up, both inside and outside in the form of a deadly black aura. The moment he had shot those mask destroying bullets, he had taken out a gigantic black bazooka, which almost as tall as himself, preparing to end the battle. The bazooka seemed to charge, a huge ball of flame growing in its barrel until it was even bigger than the barrel itself. Yuka was in her murderous trance, too caught up in the damage of her mask to really notice it until it was too late.  
>Kageshi pulled the trigger.<p>

A huge column of flame shot towards Yuka, who was unprotected by any barrier jacket now, completely surrounding where she was and obliterating any of the weaker panes of glass in its path as well as creating a huge hole all the way through the school building that marked the boundaries and further. This shot would definitely kill anyone who was unprotected no matter how strong they were. (Imagine Tsuna's X-burner, but fired out of a huge black bazooka and the blue-yellow of real flames – not bright orange)

From the roof, Tsuna and co. watched the huge attack, trying to see through the huge collumns of black smoke that were left in its wake.

"S-She can't have died, r-r-right?" Tsuna said, wide eyed as he stared at the huge columns of smoke.

"Without the protection her barrier jacket, not even Yuka could survive an attack of that magnitude" Reborn said. His face was grave. He really had thought that Yuka had a chance of winning, after all her hard work training - apparently not.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! I left it a Cliffie! <strong>

**Please tell me what you thought of this chapter. **

**I'm pretty sure the action was stuffed up so I'm welcoming suggestions on how to improve it.**

* * *

><p><strong>review Replies (BTW, before, I had written a whole block of text for the replies, but my computer froze and now I can't be bothered writing it all again)<strong>

Lover of Chocolates, Lalall...dhx, Anime Lover- Thanks a lot for reviewing. I'm glad you like the piggy-backing bit. i had added that as an after thought since people seemed to want more family-fluff.

Maneeneemuu- Thx for reviewing. The Dino bit was another after-thought. I had written a whole load of crap about Kyouya stepping into Yuka's room but my computer froze and I can't be bothered rewriting it. But I might include it in an Omake maybe a few chapters later.


	10. Conclusion of the Wind Battle

**Yo! to my beloved readers, alerters, favouriters and reviewers. Chapter 10 is up. The action's sucky as usual and I'm not sure you'll like the way I ended the battle. ****Please R&R anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**Holidays have come! Wooooot! I should be able to update faster now.**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's Angel Chapter 10- Conclusion of the Wind Battle.<strong>

_Kageshi pulled the trigger. _

_A huge column of flame shot towards Yuka, who was unprotected by any barrier jacket now, completely surrounding where she was and obliterating any of the weaker panes of glass in its path as well as creating a huge hole all the way through the school building that marked the boundaries and further. This shot would definitely kill anyone who was unprotected no matter how strong they were. (Imagine Tsuna's X-burner, but fired out of a huge black bazooka and the blue-yellow of real flames – not bright orange) _

_From the roof, Tsuna and co. watched the huge attack which left black columns of smoke in its wake, wide eyed. _

"_S-She can't have died, r-r-right?" Tsuna said, wide eyed as he stared at the huge columns of smoke._

"_Without her barrier jacket, not even Yuka could survive an attack of that magnitude" Reborn said. His face was grave. He really had thought that Yuka had a chance of winning, after all her hard work training. Apparently not…_

* * *

><p>"Ushishishishi… Even the Devil's Angel was burnt to a pile of ash and smoke by our Kageshi" Bel said.<p>

"Then let's go now. Time is money therefore wasted time is wasted money. We can finally get back to Italy now. Let's go" Mammon said.

"Wait! The battle is not over until one side joins the two half rings together. You must take your opponent's half-ring to win." One of the Cervello said.

Kageshi looked over to the huge cloud of smoke and flickering flames that were the result of his ultimate weapon's attack. The Devil's Angel was strong compared to the rest of the people he had killed, but she was still ultimately beaten…. Wait. Something wasn't right_. _Gusts of wind spread out the black smoke so that it was now grey and quickly thinning out. Kageshi thought he saw a humanoid shadow silhouetted behind the smoke. A huge gust of wind blew the last of the smoke away, revealing the Devil's Angel, standing there perfectly alive and uninjured apart from minor cuts and burns, with an evil black aura surrounding her, depicting the images of all the evil monsters and scary creatures that could ever be imagined.

In front of her was the big pane of curved glass which had made the bullets from before explode. This pane looked a bit more cracked and disfigured than the rest of them (though not much since they already were supposed to look cracked), and parts of it looked like clear wax, having been melted and starting to drip but immediately hardening once the heat source disappeared. Yuka reached out her gloved hand, placing one black-aura-emitting finger onto the curved pane of glass. It shattered immediately into a million shards of hot, hard glass, not being able to take the pressure of one finger and its gravity-warping black aura after the tremendous force that it had to withstand.

Reborn smirked, "I see… It seems that Yuka hid behind the pane of glass, and her aura absorbed any of the excess flame."

-And Reborn was right, though his explanation had been greatly simplified. You see, when Yuka's black aura was growing darker and deeper after her mask had been cracked, the mask's lenses had finally found a function that would let her see the strength of each pane of glass. Coincidently, the curved pane of glass that had cornered her and ultimately led to the destruction of her battle jacket – was actually pretty much the strongest sheet of glass on the battle-field, according to the strength filters of her cracked mask's working eye lenses.

Yuka had seen Kageshi charging his huge bazooka, and having the weapons and technology obsession that she did as well as having perfect memory when it came down to said technology and weapons, she quickly remembered the potential power of this weapon of mass destruction and compared it to the strength of the glass behind her. The glass would break eventually if subjected to the attack for a while, but with the length of time of the attack being what it was, it might just hold- And Yuka was pretty sure that even if it broke, her black aura would absorb most of the excess flame. All this information had gone through her head in a few seconds.

Just as Kageshi fired, Yuka quickly flew behind the glass. She was surrounded by blue yellow flames, which spread as it hit the glass, going around Yuka instead of burning her to a crisp as it would if the glass wasn't there, but still, Yuka could feel the intense heat. The density of the air within her black aura didn't allow any flames to intrude, though even if they had, they mayn't have had much of an effect since Yuka had applied flame-resistant lotion to her skin. Throughout the length of the attack (10 sec max.), Yuka had saw the cracked-looking glass truly crack, a little at a time while beads of molten glass got thrown along with the flame. But Yuka couldn't afford to worry about the inevitable breaking of the glass. She had to use her time wisely to attack Kageshi while he still thought she was dead.

In her murderous trance, she quickly muttered a string of commands to her mask. She was only just getting serious, starting to use her own weapons of mass destruction, just as Kageshi had used his. The column of flame had disappeared, leaving small fires and a huge black cloud of smoke which was quickly getting dissipated in the huge winds. Yuka muttered the last of the commands as the last of the smoke disappeared and a fleet of sleek black missiles flew out from both a box in her belt and her laptop, which was sitting on a the round platform. She put one gloved finger on the glass, which had surprisingly lasted, but had more cracks in it than could be counted. Not surprisingly, the glass shattered on touch, the tiny amount of pressure enough to separate the millions of shards of glass that had somehow managed to still be held together after the attack, but couldn't stand anything anymore.

Kageshi saw this, and heard the swishing of missiles that were clearly faster and more high tech than the ones from before, coming towards him. He dodged them and thought that that was that. But the missiles curved from their paths aiming straight back at him. He hid behind one of the stronger pieces of glass, expecting the missiles to come after him and merely hit the glass, but they swerved around the glass panes, exploding all at once as they hit him. Each missile had the strength to obliterate any living thing in a 3 metre radius and since this was tens of missiles exploding all at once, It was just as well that Yuka had moved away to mutter commands for her next attacks. But Kageshi wasn't any normal living thing and Yuka knew that. Even after the smoke cleared, Kageshi was still standing, clearly injured, but his injuries not slowing him down in the slightest. Only death would ever be able to stop Kageshi- and killing Kageshi was practically impossible.

Before, Yuka had just wanted to win a quick win without death or destruction of the school (And she was pretty sure she'd win), but after the damage done to her beloved mask, she really wanted to slaughter Kageshi, even though her genius mind had already thought of a way to win without doing so. She would use _that_ way to win in the end, but she delayed _it _so that she would have more time to torture Kageshi. _It _would definitely work as long as Kageshi didn't notice _it _(maybe it'll work even if he did)_-_ and Yuka had taken all the preventative measures to ensure _it _wouldn't be noticed.

She quickly activated all her CMBs (Compact mini-Bots- The exact ones from training), which were all programmed to aim at Kageshi and unlike the times when they were used for training, any limiters were taken off and they wouldn't drop unless they were really broken (Which was unlikely since their outer shells were coated with really hard substances).

Yuka put back her whip, taking out a flame thrower from out of nowhere and shooting it in the direction of Kageshi, who was quite easily dodging the CMBs but was having a little trouble destroying them with the guns, instead taking out his scythe and chopping them to bits. The flame thrower actually did manage to extend that column of flame throughout the great distance in between them (It did help that the huge wind was blowing toward Kageshi. What a convenient coincidence. O.o).

The great thing was, the CMBs were flame resistant and since her attack was merely fire, while Kageshi was trying to avoid getting burnt- while at the same time trying not to get fried, blown up, stabbed, baked, frozen, etc, The CMBs were cruising along comfortably, not caring about the flames that were coming out of Yuka's flame thrower. Yuka really wanted to see Kageshi's flesh smoulder and crinkle up, becoming black as it burnt, giving off that horrible smell of burnt flesh that proved that he was suffering. Kageshi had cracked her beloved mask, which had been with her longer than the name "Devil's Angel" had, so he deserved to suffer. That man may be the best at hiding and ignoring pain, but no matter what, he would still feel it.

Indeed, if Kageshi felt any pain, he didn't show it. He hid behind the safety of the stronger panes of glass as he sliced more and more of the CMBs to pieces while Yuka followed his dodging to continue trying to burn him with the flame-thrower. All was well, and considering that Kageshi's minor injuries were gradually building up while Yuka wasn't getting injured at all. That was until…

"Look out!" came the familiar blonde's voice out of nowhere. Yuka's heart skipped a beat, quickly turning around to look at Dino, who had arrived along with Kyouya. (See, Kyouya was in the forest behind his home, sparring with Dino when he saw a huge column of flame arising from his school. Kyouya had kinda gotten the impression that his sister was invincible, and would never let his school be damaged, so he decided to continue sparring with Dino instead of watching her battle. But seeing the huge column of flame, he really wondered whether Yuka and his school were alright. Similarly, Dino, who didn't yet know that Yuka was the Devil's Angel, knew that Tsuna's Wind Guardian would be up against the strongest guardian of Varia, and that if that column of flame and debris meant she had been defeated, then it would mean that the Varia had won and would probably exterminate Tsuna and co. So they decided to head towards the school). But Yuka, in turning around, hadn't noticed her position until it was too late.

"Thirty minutes are up. The battle field's weapons will now shoot at anything it its vicinities" One of the Cervello said at the same time as ten machine guns all started shooting at Yuka. In her murderous trance, she had failed to notice that Kageshi had lured her to an area surrounded with the pillars in which the weapons were hidden, knowing that thirty minutes were almost up and the weapons would appear soon, and moving himself to an area without many pillars while he destroyed more of the CMBs. Furthermore, Dino had distracted Yuka, who may've noticed the machines sooner if she hadn't spent the time to spin around and look at Dino. Kinda ironic, how Dino was probably the cause of the bullet wounds on Yuka's body.

Although Yuka had managed to dodge most of the bullets from the machine guns while making sure that her vital body-parts weren't hit and her black aura slowed any bullets down, reducing impact, three bullets managed to find their way into Yuka and many more had grazed her skin, leaving it tender and red. She was hit on her shoulder, arm and near her stomach, blood welling there as well as all over her body where the bullets grazed her. It hurt like hell, but she didn't let that slow her down- she had been through worse.

She quickly flew to the central platform, blood dripping as she flew, picking up her laptop from where she had left it. Knowing its strength, she used it as a shield as she typed, trying to hack her way into the system that was controlling the weapons. But before she got a chance to do so, Kageshi attacked with his scythe so suddenly that she only had a chance to raise her hand to defend. Her hand had protective gloves on, one of the only things that hadn't been completely obliterated along with the rest of her battle jacket, but it was also less strong than the rest of her battle jacket, to ensure full mobility to her fingers- and it wouldn't hold up against Kageshi.

Yuka got flung downwards, her hand now bleeding with a huge gash on it but despite the fact that now both her arms were injured in some way or other, she smiled evilly behind her mask. She had seen what she had wanted to see- confirmed that _it_ was working as _it _should be and knew that victory was hers, no matter how much more battered up she got. Slowing down to a hover (using her fire-powered shoes of course), she continued the fight, both of them avoiding the automatic weapons easily now that they knew of them. The fight was almost even- Kageshi with his scythe and black-aura-emitting Yuka with her Squalo-sword again. Both got injuries- but Kageshi didn't seem to be affected by them at all.

* * *

><p>Unknown to Kageshi, his half-ring and the chain on which it was hung on harboured hundreds of small micro-robots, all having been planted on him during the beginning of the battle, when they were fighting a close-combat battle as they were now. The largest of these robots was about the size of a small button (1cm diameter). It had attached itself to the half-ring, so that it would be difficult if not impossible to separate them until it was commanded to. The rest of the robots were each the size of a sugar crystal ( Built small to avoid discovery), created using the latest micro-technology research. These micro-bots contained concentrated doses of hydrochloric acid, releasing a steady stream of it- though only a few micrograms at a time so that it wouldn't be noticed. Hundred of these micro-bots sat on the link on which the half-ring hang from, slowly but steadily eating through the metal.<p>

* * *

><p>Kageshi was indeed the best at hiding and ignoring pain. While Yuka was getting more tired from her injuries, he had completely shut off his (though they were as bad, if not worse than Yuka's), creating more broken bones, gashes and bruises on the Devil's Angel. He felt a slight irritation near his neck, where the half-ring was hanging, but quickly dismissed the thought of it being anything more than simply skin irritation as he swerved to dodge Yuka's sword attacks, and the exploding projectiles that came with them. She had clearly run out of missiles, and was getting slower- to the point where she could actually be seen by Tsuna and co., though to them, she was still a blur, and still very fast. Kageshi had Yuka cornered by a glass pane, who was shooting out exploding projectiles that once dodged, were harmless- only able to impair his vision with all the smoke it had created- and since she knew exactly where she was- it didn't slow him down in the slightest. Kageshi was about to finish her off, when he felt the chain on his neck sliding off. He paused, looking at the chain slide off, realising that the ring wasn't falling with it- it was no where to be seen, with all that smoke from those explosions.<p>

Of course, Yuka had created the smoke on purpose as she saw the link of Kageshi's chain being completely eaten away, this activating the small robot that was attached to Kageshi's Half-ring. She knew that the inbuilt wings of the robot would expand and send the ring straight towards her, and that it did. Yuka saw the ring emerging from the smoke with the wings from her robot. She caught it in her hand adeptly, despite all her broken bones, joining it with her own and thus winning the battle of the Wind, despite not having actually beaten Kageshi physically. The only requirement was to join together the two-half rings, and that she had done.

"The winner of the Wind battle is the Devil's Angel" One of the Cervello announced. Kageshi shrugged and went back to the Varia's side, easily dodging the tonfa swipes from Kyouya, who had seen his sister get injured by Kageshi, and really wanted to bite Kageshi to death, as well as all the missiles that Gola Mosca shot out for losing. Varia's policy was to eliminate the weak, but though Kageshi had lost, he was anything but weak. He certainly wouldn't be harmed by a mere robot. "The Next battle would be that of the Mist" the Cervello continued, before leaving, followed by the Varia.

"Hmm… Mist. Kyouya would be very pleased. I should like to meet Rokudo Mukuro myself…" Yuka muttered as she walked over towards Tsuna and Co., her black aura disapperaing.

"Are you alright? You're bleeding everywhere." Tsuna asked. Indeed, she was bleeding everywhere, blood even flowing from the enlarged crack on her mask- How can a person who was bleeding everywhere be alright? Common sense- they aren't alright.

"Yeah, I am bleeding everywhere…." Yuka said, feeling all the pain coming back to her - she was starting to feel dizzy as well. She took off her mask, which was stained with her blood, before starting to fall back.

'Yuka!" A concerned Tsuna said- a crowd was gathering around her.

"You're… Yuka?" Dino asked, looking down on her.

"Yeah…" She managed to say, flashing a last smile which made Dino flush, before being swallowed up into a vortex of pain and darkness, slowly disappearing as she fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>At 4 am, Dino paced back and forth in the private hospital room. The doctor said that Yuka had lost a lot of blood, as well as having broken a multitude of different bones, fracturing half the bones of her body, and received many other more relatively minor injuries. It was a miracle that she was still alive, though they didn't know when she was going to wake from her unconsciousness. Dino was still absorbing the shocking information that Yuka was the Devil's Angel, remembering Reborn's comment about how the sister of Hibari Kyouya couldn't be as innocent as she seemed. Gradually, he started to accept the fact that Yuka was the Devil's Angel, eventually falling asleep with his head in his arms on Yuka's hospital bed.<p>

* * *

><p>It was ten in the morning on the next morning, the sun waking Yuka from her slumber. She saw Dino sleeping peacefully and smiled at his adorable face. In the end, she decided that she still did like this adorable bucking bronco. By the bedside table, were cards and flowers; clearly from Tsuna and his friends. Her laptop and Mask was also there. Sitting slightly away from these colourful gifts was a tin of green tea leaves. So Kyouya had come as well. Yuka smiled even more; she really was in a very good mood despite her aching body. The peaceful aura that she emitted when she wasn't purposefully trying to manipulate people really was… nice - much more beautiful than her manipulative sparkling façade. This peaceful Yuka was what Dino saw when he woke up, his face turning completely red. Yuka had woken up in mere hours – not the days or weeks that the doctors had said she would.<p>

"Ah… You woke." Yuka said. Dino immediately straightened up.

"Are you alright? I'll call the doctor." He turned to find the doctors

"No, I'm fine… Stay here…." Yuka said, grabbing onto Dino's hand, stopping him from leaving. Dino turned around, looking at Yuka's pleading grey eyes. Her face had been mostly protected by the mask, a bandaid on her forehead being the only sign of injury there. The rest of Yuka's face was as it did normally- beautiful- with wavy black locks framing a delicate-looking (emphasis on the _looking_ bit) features, her expression more soft-looking than it normally was. His face turned red as a tomato.

On impulse, he bent down, and kissed Yuka on the lips.

Yuka's eyes widen slightly, her face turning pink as she kissed him back. What was wrong with her? Dino was just another guy, wasn't he? This was merely as kiss. Why was she turning completely pink?

Dino broke the sweet moment in embarrassment, though a voice at the back of his head was shouting, "_She kissed me back! She kissed me back!"_

Yuka turned her head slightly away, her face still hot. Dino broke the awkward silence by saying, "Umm… I'll go and tell the doctor you woke up" before leaving the room, his face still bright red.

By the time he had come back with the doctor in tow, Yuka had regained her composure and façade, quickly starting to try and convince the doctor to let her leave. The doctor, however, was dead set on her staying, going on and on about how serious her injuries were and how she shouldn't even be alive. Yuka's good mood was the only thing stopping her from killing the stupid doctor then and there (half her bones broken or not)-and her good mood was starting to waver with the doctor's annoying ranting.

Fortunately, Yuka didn't have to dirty her hands (with blood) because Kyouya came. With one glare, the doctor was sent scurrying off, submitting to letting Yuka leave- though placing great emphasis on her staying in the wheelchair at all times and not using her injured body parts at all- i.e. sitting in a wheelchair all day doing nothing. Of course, Yuka ditched the wheelchair as soon as they were out of the hospital. Sure, walking was painful -scratch that- _moving _was painful- But it was way better than doing nothing, constricted on a wheelchair- More specifically- an old useless wheelchair that had no technology what-so-ever. Even _if _she was to go around in a wheelchair- it would be in one that _she _had made- with all sorts of functions that would give her the freedom she would have if she weren't injured- not an old wheelchair that would merely be a handicap.

Yuka's limo came to pick her up and inside it they sat. On the journey back to Yuka's home, Dino sat on one side, facing Yuka and Kyouya (diagonally). Throughout the trip, Kyouya noticed his sister and tutor both acting strangely. The silence was awkward as they avoided each-other's gazes, though their eyes somehow managed to meet every minute- flickering away to look out of the window as they noticed each-other looking but eventually wondering back to each-other. Yuka stopped this cycle, staring straight on at Dino and breaking the awkward silence.

"Dino, how's training with Kyouya been?" she said, flashing her usual sparkling smile. Yuka had decided that to avoid the awkward situation that they were in from embarrassment, all she had to do was not be embarrassed- so she hid her embarrassment behind her façade.

With the awkward atmosphere broken, it was easier to reply. "It's going well. Kyouya's been improving quite a lot."

Kyouya did not like being talked about as if he weren't there- so he proceeded onto glaring at Dino, who began to feel a chill down his back that Kyouya's glare had caused. He shifted uncomfortably, trying to use is eyes to somehow inform Yuka of Kyouya's glaring.

"Nee… Kyouya, I'm all beaten up so I can't spar with you anytime soon. I'd like to avoid fighting until I get better so you'd have to make do with the klutz over there for the time being" Yuka said cheerfully to Kyouya.

In the background, Dino was saying, "Klutz? I'm not a klutz."

"Face it. Without your subordinates you're even clumsier than a Klutz" Yuka said teasingly before continuing her conversation with Kyouya while Dino sulked in the corner. Finally, they had arrived at the driveway of the Hibari residence.

Yuka smiled, "Cheer up Dino. I was just joking. I'll have my driver take you to your hotel. You really need some sleep or you'll get bitten to death by Kyouya in training later. See ya later then~" and she entered her property, completely wrapped in bandages yet managing to still walk as if without injuries.

The limo drove again, and Dino was left alone in the huge car. His thoughts wondered to their kiss… How soft Yuka's lips felt… No! What was he thinking about? This was wrong. He tried to stop his mind from repeatedly replaying the memory in his mind- not really succeeding. By the time he had arrived at the hotel where Romario was waiting, his cheeks were flushing.

"Boss… Why are you're cheeks pink? What were you doing?" Romario asked.

"N-nothing…" Dino replied, quickly walking up towards his hotel suite. Romario wasn't convinced. Boss seemed to care a lot for Ms Hibari. He even stayed at the hospital over night for her. And now he was blushing for no reason. Romario couldn't help but wonder what had happened between the two of them… Anyhow, it was a good thing that boss had found someone he liked. He had been so wrapped up in Mafia affairs that he hadn't had much of a chance to do the normal things that youths of his age did. Partying? If formal Mafioso parties gone to as the Cavallone Boss counted. Night Clubbing? He was way too clumsy to dance and if he brought his subordinates… Can you imagine what a racket group of black suited middle-aged men would cause in a public night-club? Dating? He had too many fan-girls than could be counted back at Italy but never had he ever dated any of them seriously- since the stalker fan-girls would find out sooner or later and being the bitches that they were, something would happen to whoever he was dating and yeah... So now that they were in Japan, maybe it was a good thing for boss to relax and have someone he liked…

* * *

><p>Yuka spent most of the day modifying a hovercraft that she had made a while ago. Working with her technology was something that always worked when she wanted to distract herself from particular thoughts… -In this case, of a particular blonde… Her hovercraft had been modified to a comfortable armchair that could move as fast as the speed of sound and had many functions built in it. After hours of working with her already injured hands, she finally finished, plopping onto the chair in relief. Sitting in this hover-chair was a lot more comfortable than using her injured muscles and it could move fast, fly, and many more things- making it not a handicap, but actually being of assistance.<p>

She happily floated into the main house, glad that she had made the armchair just the right size; Spacious and Comfortable, but still able to fit through all the doorways and such. Also, it could recline, so she could rest whenever, wherever she wanted- even in the sky, since it could fly/hover. And- it had an easily accessible pocket just for putting her laptop in. Lying in the hover-chair, she floated up to above the roof, dozing off under the blue sky. Tonight… would be the battle of the Mist- the battle of the illusionists- and Yuka had always been curious abut illusions, ever since she noticed that if she concentrated hard enough, she could make scary creatures appear to float about in her dark aura…

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... I had them kiss... Was is too sudden maybe? Tell me through reviews or PMs. The truth is, I had finnished writing the battle and the chapter was really short so... the idea kinda just popped into my head and Yeah... I can picture the scen perfectly in my head but I don't think I wrote it down too well.<strong>

**Please REVIEW !**

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies (for the anonymous reviewers since I PM'd the rest)<strong>

**China-** Really Glad you like my story. XD Thanks a lot for reviewing.


	11. Mist and Cloud

**I know I'm a day late for this update... I have reasons... I got writers block since I couldn't think of a way to make Yuka less mary-sue... Also, it's the holidays and I'm getting lazy... And I was reading fanfic... And watching this chinese drama called Jade Palace Lock heart... Excuses, excuses, I know. Still, please read and review.  
>I can't believe I never realised how cool and awesome Mukuro looks in the Mist Battle (Kyaaaaa!) Probably because I only started liking Mukuro in the future...<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**By the way, I don't have a beta-reader and generally can not be bothered to reread it too carefully so please point out any mistakes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's Angel Chapter 11- Mist and Cloud<strong>

When Yuka was four, her parents died. "Killed in an accident with fire"- they said. They were wrong about the 'accident' bit. Yuka had seen what had really happened, surviving miraculously as she tried to convince the adults about what really happened- none of which had believed her, thinking that it was just a four year-old girl's over-imaginative mind. But let's start at the beginning-

At the age of four, Yuka had already noticed that a smile could get her anywhere with that adorable face of hers, but she hadn't created her façade yet. She had abnormal strength for a little kid, but did not know how to use it nor did she really care – since being the spoilt rich kid that she was (her parent's having well-paying jobs that they never talked about in front of her- one was a weapons designer and the other a weapons' dealer), Yuka expected everyone to protect her- everyone to die for her if necessary, so she had never payed attention to the martial arts classes that her parents had started making her go to. She was weak, crying whenever she got hurt, but she had convinced herself that she didn't care since her strength would not matter with all the people protecting her. For a while, her life was practically perfect. Although her parents were rarely at home, they tried to make up for it by giving her everything she had ever wanted. Yuka practically had her world controlled in her hands- until it all fell apart on that day.

This was one of the rare days where both her mother and father were home. They had promised a get together with just the three of them- leaving toddler Kyouya with the maids back at their huge house. Yuka was happy- but not as happy as she would've been if she loved her parents as much as she would if they weren't missing all the time- but they were so she didn't- they weren't that much more than money trees.

They were sitting in an expensive restaurant, which had been booked completely so that they were the only ones there. A muffled gunshot was heard somewhere in the background, immediately alerting the Hibaris. Yuka was told to hide, and that she did, hiding in a nook so small that only someone as small as herself could fit in. She watched as her parents pulled out guns of their own, trying but failing to defend themselves and draw the attackers away from Yuka. Yuka watched as her parents were shot dead, the attackers saying things like, "That's what you get for betraying the boss of the Montalo family.", " Weapons dealers like you, who can't even use your weapons properly, were always destined to die", "Weaklings won't ever survive the mafia world", etc.

Yuka finally realised that her parents were Mafioso, joining up the dots in her head about all the strange snippets of conversation that she had previously overheard. She sat still, unable to move as she watched her parents' blood splatter across the floor as they injured more of their attackers before finally coming to a halt, their heart not beating. The attackers saw that they were dead, before proceeding onto setting fire to the place to erase the evidence.

The smoke was starting to suffocate Yuka the heat of the flames felt. She finally realised that no one would come to save her, that if she did not become strong and escape by herself, she would die. She crawled out of her hiding place with a determination that she had never felt before, looking for an exit. She tried the entrance – the door was locked. She ran to the other side of the restaurant, looking for the back door- but back door was metal, and bright red from the heat of the flames licking at it. Ignoring the flames that were oh -so close, and the smoke in her lungs, she ran again, looking for a way – any way out. Then she saw the big window by the entrance. There were piles of burning obstacles in between Yuka and the window, all which were certain to cause pain. Yuka hated pain, and had done everything to avoid it, but death- was far worse. With tears streaming down her cheeks she ran on her tiny legs, ignoring the intense heat and pain, to the window. With that unusual strength of hers, she broke it, climbing through to the deserted street on the other side of the glass. She barely had enough strength to run to the other side of the road, where the flames would not reach, before she collapsed in pain and exhaustion. In these minutes where she had slipped into unconsciousness, she kept replaying the memory of her parents dying in front of her. It wasn't sadness that she felt as much as realisation and the beginnings of self-hatred. They were still protecting her as they died- they had died protecting her, because she was weak and useless…

She had woken up in a hospital bed- all sorts of tubes and things sticking out of her. There was a nurse filling out some form or other, who lifted her head in seeing that the young patient had woken up.

"You- are a lucky girl. It was a miracle that you survived that accident. They say it was some sort of kitchen gas leak that caught on fire." She said.

_Accident? It was no accident. _Yuka opened her mouth to talk, but found that it felt like she had rough rocks grazing against her throat from the inside.

"Take it easy, girl… You got a lot of soot down your throat so it'll be a bit hard to talk for a while" the nurse said, wondering what to say about the little girl's parents.

Yuka persisted, finally being able to say something, though her voice was hoarse and strange, her throat burning with every letter pronounced. She told the nurse about what had happened. The nurse said, "Yes. Yes…" But Yuka could tell that she didn't believe her, nor did any of the other people that she had tried to tell. Yuka was just a little girl in shock whose imagination had run free. When she continued trying to tell the truth in all her determination, they started to wonder whether the girl needed to see a psychologist. That was when Yuka finally realised that they would never believe her. She had failed herself. She had been weak and for that, she hated herself. She had to become stronger, take this matter into her own hands…

In the few weeks that she remained in hospital (Only a few weeks since she healed really fast), Yuka somehow managed to convince herself that she had to become perfect, and since her real self was just a spoilt cry-a-baby, she tried to change it. Thus her façade had started to be formed. When she was told to see a psychologist, she pretended that she was fine, telling the man that maybe what she had thought she had seen was merely a dream- when inside, she knew that it was the truth. With a fake smile on her adorable face, even the psychologist was convinced that she was fine.

When she had been released from hospital, there was some debate about who was to look after the Hibari siblings. The only relative that they could find was distant and not even blood related. Obviously, he refused, opting on paying the maids to continue to take care of the kids, which was what happened. When the funeral of her parents took place, Yuka played her role. She gave a sad face, but tears would not come to her eyes. She had numbed her heart- led herself to believe that her parents had died because they weren't smart enough- weren't strong enough, so she would have to fill that gap, become smart, strong, and perfect in every way so that she would survive and avoid pain- whether mental or physical.

She hid her heart and the mental pain within it behind a façade and avoided physical pain by becoming stronger- actually taking the martial arts lessons seriously. Throughout the next years, Yuka strived to become perfect – on the outside at least. She had far more potential than her martial arts teacher, quickly surpassing him, but leaving him alive so that he could teach Kyouya. She studied hard to fill her brain with knowledge, taking interest in computing and machines as her mother had, learning to hack to gather information. All this would lead to her first kill. When she was eight, she tracked down the HQ of the Montalo family, the family that had ordered the death of her parents. She flew up to Italy and killed every one of them, with a white mask to disguise her identity. This massacre would be later known as the Montalo Massacre, known to be the earliest workings of the Devil's Angel, the name which at that time, had not yet been created. Years passed, and Yuka officially joined the mafia, growing stronger and stronger, as did Kyouya, who was the only person who Yuka ever loved (familial love of course), with the heart behind her facade. The only person, until _that person_…

* * *

><p>Yuka woke up in a gust of chilly wind. The stars could be seen, twinkling in the dark night sky. Remembering that she was lying in mid air, Yuka did <em>not <em>get off her comfortable reclinable chair (which would've resulted in further injury from a five metre drop which she would not be able to land gracefully from due to her injuries). She adjusted it so that it was upright again, stretching her arms and legs despite the aches and pains that every movement caused. After a quick dinner, she proceeded onto fixing her mask. All through doing this, she was wondering about the Mist battle. She knew who Tsuna's mist guardians were- but wasn't Mukuro in Vendicare? Guess she'd just have to wait and see. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't know everything. It was almost eleven, so she floated off towards Nanimori-chuu, testing out how fast her hover-chair could go. She arrived in less than half a minute- It did help that her house was close to the school, what with Kyouya wanting to be able to see it in the distance from his bedroom window...

This time, the battle field was the gym. Yuka looked towards the side of the Varia. Kageshi was just about as bandaged as Yuka was, but he still stood as if he had no injuries at all. Bel laughed his strange laugh, "Ushishishishishi… The Devil's Angel can't even walk without help. She has to sit in a chair all day long"

"You're just jealous that my chair is better than your boss' chair. Mine can fly while you are the ones who have to carry that heavy armchair around for your boss." She replied, earning herself a glare from Xanxus, who was indeed annoyed about his subordinates complaining about having to carry the armchair. A flying armchair would sure be convenient…

Chrome arrived with Ken and Chikusa and soon the battle of the illusionists started. Chrome didn't hold out very long. An illusion of a blizzard had almost defeated her and once her trident had been shattered by Mammon, who was revealed to be the Mist Arcobaleno, Viper, her stomach started to sink in. Yuka's eyes widened slightly. Chrome didn't have any real internal organs? Just as it seemed that Mammon was to win the battle for sure, mist seemed to cover Chrome's body. When the mist cleared, it revealed… Rokudo Mukuro.

At first, Yuka thought that he was merely an illusion, since she was sure that Mukuro had not succeeded in escaping from Vendicare- but the battle stated otherwise. When Mammon had seemingly 'frozen' Mukuro and was about to shatter him to pieces with a hammer, a tangle of lotus vines grew out of no-where, strangling Mammon. Rokudo Mukuro was dominating the Mist Arcobaleno. The battle was spectacular; warping rooms and columns of flame and lotus flowers with the spectators starting to get illusion poisoning. Even Yuka had started to feel quite nauseous, despite the protective bubble-like barrier that she had put around her armchair. To put it quite simply, she was amazed at this new form of battle: the use of illusions. Even floating in mid air on her hover-chair, she could still feel the warps in the gravitational field that the illusionists had created. She witnessed the power of Rokudo Mukuro as he defeated Mammon, and she began to really want to spar with him (Hibari strong-opponent-seeking genes talking here). On the topic of fighting with Rokudo Mukuro, Yuka remembered that she forgotten to tell Kyouya to come. But that thought was quickly forgotten as Mukuro ended the battle, Going inside Mammon somehow and expanding, blowing him to bits.

"Is this enough?" He asked the Cervello, ring in hand as bits of Mammon's cape floated down around him and the Cervello announced that Chrome was the winner. Apparently, Mammon had saved enough energy to escape form the beginning, so Xanxus ordered Gola Mosca to go kill him later. When Mukuro hinted about knowing Xanxus' evil plan, both Reborn and Yuka really wanted to know what exactly it was- but nothing would be revealed. Ken and Chikusa were going all fan-boy on how awesome Mukuro was while Gokudera was questioning why Mukuro was here.

"I've gotten a little… tired" Mukuro said, falling slowly as he turned back into Chrome, dropping onto the floor. The Cervello announced that the next battle would be that of the Cloud, and that battle would determine the winner, since though Tsuna had four rings while Varia had three, the Sky ring was worth double. Xanxus seemed absolutely sure that he'd win - so sure, that it seemed suspicious. Though Yuka was confident about her brother, the Varia might have some sort of trick up their sleeve. A meaningful look from Reborn told her to investigate Gola Mosca more- but there was something she could tell without having to investigate- Gola Mosca was obviously a robot of some sort or other- or at least partly mechanical. If only she could some how find the blue-prints… She'd ask the External Advisor's team in Italy to add that to a list of things to look out for in their investigation…

When the Varia left, Tsuna and Co. were left with the problem of a sleeping Chrome, who had to be taken to the hospital, which was a quite a while's walk away, especially if you had to be carefully carrying a dead weight. That problem was solved when Yuka found a hammock amongst a pile of things stored in her armchair. Tying the hammock to her armchair and carefully placing Chrome into it, they happily walked to the hospital, with the exception of Yuka, Chrome and the arcobaleno- Yuka who was flying three meters in the air lying down in her armchair, napping while it was moving on autopilot, with Reborn and Colonello catching a ride on each 'arm' of the chair and Chrome hanging in the hammock underneath. They checked Chrome into the hospital, visiting Lambo before leaving, each going their own direction.

* * *

><p>Tomorrow would be Kyouya's battle. Yuka couldn't help but wonder how his training was going. She sat by the kitchen bench, drinking green tea. It was very late in the night, but Kyouya was still out training. Yuka was getting sleepy, deciding to check up on his training on the next day instead… She made a cup of green tea for Kyouya before going to bed.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, it seemed that almost all of Tsuna's family had woken up early, wanting to check up on Hibari's training, all looking for Dino at the hospital and ending up going back to sleep- so there was a pile of sleeping teens in the hospital room. Yuka of course, did not wake up early at all- she didn't have to since the person in question, who everyone was worriedcurious about, lived with her.

Since being the mummified, temporarily disabled person that she was (wrapped in bandages and though able to move quite well for someone so injured, would prefer avoid the agonizing pain that movement caused), Yuka herself could not spar with Kyouya. So instead, she took out…. Mukuro-Dummy, which had been sitting in the corner collecting dust.

Too bad Mukuro-dummy was bitten to death in one blow. All that remained was two lumps of metal with sparks flying all around. At some stage, the dummy's damaged voice box had been playing a continuous loop of "Kufufufu…"s- But soon, all that was left of that irritating voice-box was a lump of scrap metal.

_Yes.. Kyouya was indeed, perfect. _On one hand, Yuka was really, really proud of Kyouya's amazing improvement. On the other hand… the fighting dummy that she had spent so long making was reduced to a pile of scrap metal… Oh Well. Her pride in her little brother overshadowed any love for her Mukuro-dummy, which she could always make again whenever she wanted. No mere lump of metal and cables could deter Hibari Kyouya- and that, Yuka was sure of.

So Yuka was pretty confident when Sending Kyouya to the Cloud battle.

As she expected, Gola Mosca was sliced into two in one blow, Kyouya standing there looking cool as the metal remains exploded in a ball of fire. He then took the two half-rings and joined them together, throwing them to the Cervello saying that he didn't want it. It was almost laughable when he then went on to challenge Xanxus- the boss of Monkey Mountain as Kyouya called him. Almost- since it really was suspicious how Xanxus had readily accepted that he had lost and kept emphasizing how he wasn't attacking to the Cervello. Yuka was getting a really bad feeling in her gut- but she just couldn't put a finger on what exactly. _Bad feeling. Bad feeling. _But what exactly was the cause of this feeling that something bad was to happen? She looked around the field searching for the source. Her eyes landed on Gola Mosca, her mask's eye-lenses automatically detecting energy still in it, and drawing her attention to its eyes which were emitting light of some sort…

There was a millisecond of realisation before she shouted, "Kyouya!", just as a beam of green light shot towards Kyouya, who tried to dodge at the last second but was partially hit and never-less knocked over. Yuka saw Kyouya's expression of surprise as if it was in slow motion- the image of an unpleasantly surprised Kyouya sticking to her mind- Kyouya had been taken off guard- and for that, she blamed herself.

Yuka was the weapons expert of the group- it was her duty to know of the enemy's technology – but she had been overconfident- not of Kyouya (For he is and always will be epically awesome)- but of her own android weapons- Not wanting to believe that this Gola Mosca that she had not heard of before could be much stronger than her own weapons, which Kyouya had completely and utterly bitten to death- because if it was, then it would mean that she, who prided to know of all technology, had failed to find out about this deadly weapon and that her technology was not nearly as good as she thought it was- that she didn't know as much about technology as she had thought she had (And she had thought that she was completely up-to-date.

Overconfidence, almost to the point of arrogance- was something she had to fix. It was a flaw in her supposedly faultless facade. – That was one of the things that she was thinking about as she avoided the missiles in Gola Mosca's supposedly accidental rampage. She ignored her pained pride in her own technology, thinking about the green beam of light that Gola Mosca had shot out- it was a condensed particle cannon. Condensed particle beams took a tremendous amount of energy to form and to fire- but Gola Mosca seemed to be repeatedly firing huge condensed particle beams without much effort at all. If it was powered by electricity, there was no way that so much electricity could be stored or generated in something merely the size of Gola Mosca was. So how was it, that something the size of Gola Mosca could fire so many, when Yuka had only ever managed to make a condensed particle beam cannon that was almost the size of a truck- and much heavier? Enough with the envy of the Varia's technology (She'll steal Gola Mosca and take it apart when all this is over)- there were more pressing matters at hand.

Xanxus had meant for this _accident _to happen from the beginning- that bit was obvious; he had even used Kyouya for it, causing that pained expression (which was visible despite him trying to hide it) on Kyouya's face as he realised this. Yuka hadn't seen Kyouya show a pained expression on his face for years; he was just as good as masking his emotions as Yuka was- and he always masked any of the weak expressions he deemed to be only for herbivores (sure, the only changes that could be observed in Kyouya by anyone else would only be a slightly wavering voice and twitching of the forehead but Yuka knew her little brother more than anyone else- any small facial expression of Kyouya's (other than glares) meant much more than shown.) She was starting to feel pissed (only starting? I know, but Hibaris don't lose their cool easily). Even with uncountable amounts of injuries, a pissed Hibari could cause quite a lot of havoc, especially with piles of weapons hidden all around her… Unless deterred by a certain Shadow of Death, who just happened to step out of the shadows which he had previously blended in with. Kageshi had been told to stop the Devil's Angel from interfering with the events. He didn't question Xanxus' commands (one of the reasons why Xanxus thought of him as the least trash-like person – but he was still a piece of trash never-less, in Xanxus' eyes), just stepping in front of Yuka's hovering chair as she seemed to decide to step in.

"Ahh… Kageshi… Nice to see you here…" Yuka said sarcastically. She was completely aware that her technology was the only thing that led her to win the Wind battle and now that she saw the power of Varia's technology (being Gola Mosca), and was injured- she knew that she had no chance at all if it came down to a battle with him. She predicted the outcome of what would happen if she did try to fight him - that Kageshi would probably first destroy her hover-chair, avoiding any missiles or other weapons she sent at him, before proceeding onto destroying her quickly healing but never-less injured body again. She had spent so long making that hover-chair, and would rather prefer it not to be destroyed needlessly. She wasn't looking for needless pain either. So she decided just to sit there in her chair and watch the ongoing events. Apparently, Mukuro's worshipper trio had somehow managed to stupidly wonder into the rigged battle-field which was as dangerous as Yuka's bedroom's security system- and they were about to be blasted into pieces by the condensed particle cannon. Now Chrome Dokuro was the key to Rokudo Mukuro, who was someone that Yuka was interested in- firstly, because he had easily beaten Kyouya, but also because of the way he had beaten the supposedly best illusionist: the arcobaleno Mammon, with illusions- which Yuka could not see through despite knowing that they weren't real. Yuka wanted to meet this Mukuro person, and learn more about illusions, but the key to him was about to be blasted to bits and she couldn't save her since there was an annoying shadow of death in her way.

Thankfully, Sawada Tsunayoshi came to the rescue, opposing the condensed particle beam with dying will flames. Apparently having learnt to fly, he quickly beat of Gola Mosca, with the cool voice and eyes of his hyper dying will mode. To Yuka, this was unexpected but unsurprising. No man would make a useless person the boss of the Vongola family. This just showed Yuka the potential Vongola tenth- he'd be able to beat her in a few years time- It would be nice to spar with him when he did get stronger. What she was querying about, was why Xanxus was smiling whole-heartedly as if he meant for this to happen?

She soon found out as the body of Vongola 9th dropped out from the defeated Gola Mosca. All was revealed. The reason why the technology was so superior was because it was powered by the Ninth's dying will flames. Xanxus had done this so that the ninth's death would be blamed on Tsuna and he could kill Tsuna to 'avenge' for his 'father'. How could they not have realised the trap that they had whole-heartedly stepped into? It was just infuriating. The only ones stopping a full-fledged war between the two groups then and there were the Cervello, who decided that the battle to avenge the ninth would be controlled by them. The battle would determine the next leader of the Vongola and would be called the Sky match. Neither party's bosses objected so that was that. The Varia disappeared in a big explosion and Dino arrived with his subordinates, helping the ninth and getting rid of any mines left in the school.

* * *

><p>Soon enough, each went their own way, Kyouya walking home with Yuka, who was attempting to keep his mind off the severely damaged school with conversation- I say attempting because it is quite hard to find a conversation topic that Kyouya was actually interested in. Generally, petty conversation would be about the school and his disciplinary committee, but since Yuka was trying to keep his mind off Nanimori-chuu, that was out of the question. Talk about Mukuro? Out of the question- it would really, really piss Kyouya off. Green Tea? He liked drinking it but it didn't mean he liked talking about it. I mean, what's there to say about a cup of tea? Soon, she gave up and just hurried home, Kyouya in tow.<p>

* * *

><p>Tomorrow would be a very interesting day<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

_A couple of months ago…_

Hibari Kyouya had been very bored one day. There were no herbivores to bite to death and he didn't feel sleepy since he had already slept for more than twelve hours that day. Going back home, he asked Yuka for the remote to the security system in her room, which would normally only be turned on at night when she was sleeping. After a pause, she gave him the small remote control, telling him which buttons to press to turn it on or off and reminding him to be careful and turn it off if he was in any danger of dying. That- he scoffed at.

So Hibari walked up to the door of Yuka's room. He had only seen snippets of the security system in her room before, since his prints allowed him access during the day and there was no need for him to go to Yuka's room when she was asleep. But now, he pressed on the button of the remote control, turning the night security system on, and pressing another button to override the fingerprint recognition system. He turned the door and walked in- finding a heap of guns pointing at him. Throughout the length of the long rectangular room, there were grids of lasers, knives shooting out of the walls, etc. And though Kyouya didn't notice it, even the walls and floor would electrocute people- and probably fry him if he was barefoot or touched the walls- neither of which he did, thankfully. But being Hibari Kyouya, he managed to get across the room with relatively minor injuries- just a multitude of burns, cuts and bruises.

He thought that it was over when he had reached the bed – now standing within a couple of metres of it, and had slightly let his guard down as he smirked in satisfaction. But suddenly, metal walls rose up around him- from both the ceiling and the floor, trapping him in an impenetrable metal box. Kyouya lifted his tonfas, trying to strike down the wall as a speaker appeared- Yuka's recorded voice saying, "Now now,~ whoever you are. You got so far and survived. Good on you~"–Applauding sound- " But I'm sorry that you have to die now~" –she wasn't sounding sorry at all- " –and while you are getting killed, I'll be sleeping peacefully in my bed- meaning I killed you while being asleep." –she said in this mocking tone- "Ja-ne~" – and the speakers went back into the panel they came out of and suddenly five hundred machine guns came out of different panels of the box, completely surrounding Kyouya. Confined in such a small area, there was no space to dodge- and with five hundred guns at such a close proximity, once they started to fire, there would be no escape- it would be instant death with a thousand bullet holes in you.

So it was just as well that Kyouya turned the security system off with the remote control before he could be turned into bloody Swiss cheese. The walls slid down again, and all the guns, weapons, etc disappeared back through panels. In a few seconds, there was no sign of the battle before- the room was calm and clean- the only thing not perfect-looking being Kyouya himself, who's clothes were ragged with tears, with blood dripping out of shallow cuts. He glared at the room for a few seconds, walking out and down the stairs to where Yuka was waiting with a first aid kit.

"I knew that you couldn't be killed by something like that. Try hard and you'll be able to surpass my security system in a month or two." She said while bandaging Kyouya. Yuka couldn't help but notice that Kyouya held some sort of grudge on her for a week or two after that day. But soon enough, Kyouya did learn to surpass the security system … after quite a few tries... and cuts… burns… and bruises… It didn't help that she kept on modifying it… It was slightly different every time…

* * *

><p><strong>The omake wasn't really humourous, I know. What did you think of it any way? How was the Mist and Cloud battle. I know thats it's practically just a retelling of it with Yuka in it but... Yeah.. <strong>

**PLease Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Review replies<strong>

Serenity- I know that Yuka is mary-sue T.T. I'm trying very hard to think of ways to lessen this mary-sue-ness. But - but- I've had ten chapters of Yuka's mary-sue-ness so I don't expecct that getting rid of it will take any less... But I will try... Thanks for reviewing anyway.

Awesomeo123- Very funny. Now I'm 99.999999999% sure you are who I think you are (Yes, class-mate, I'm talking to you) but just in case you're not... anyway, thanks for reviewing. I'm gonna take the romance slowly... There'll be more after the Ring conflicts...


	12. The Sky battle

**My dear readers, reviewers, alerters and favouriters, I know that this is a late update. You see, school started and I had to do the pile of procrastinated homework so... yeah... Crappy chapter as usual but this chapter's pretty long (almost 5K).**

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**BTW, I don't use a beta reader and since I'm a lazy person, I don't reread this much so please point out any gramatical (or other) errors.**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's Angel Chapter 12- Battle of the Sky<strong>

Yuka sat in her Hover-chair inside of her work shed (Remember the big building that she kept all her gadgets in). She was making another battle outfit since she had a feeling that she was going to have to need it. She was feeling slightly guilty moving around so much- since it would slow down her body's remarkable healing speeds. She only stayed in her chair all day so that she could heal quicker- not because she couldn't move.

You see, most of the body's limiters come from the mind. When one feels extreme pain, it proves that one is injured – but doesn't mean that the injured body part can't actually move. Most of the time, the reason why one can not move an injured body-part is because they can't stand the pain. Thus, a mental limiter is created, stopping them from moving the part.

Yuka was quite pain-resistant, having a strong will and being able to stand a lot of pain- but not as much as Kageshi could. Kageshi had almost no mental limiters, and his body itself was quite sturdy, meaning that he was incredibly hard to beat down since he could stand practically all pain possible- thus acting like he had no injuries at all even when he was almost as injured as Yuka.

Yuka herself could act like she had no injuries, if she wanted. But doing so would put a tremendous strain on her body, slowing its recovery- maybe even injuring it furthermore. And don't forget the agonising pain (Just because she can stand pain, doesn't mean she likes it. In fact, she probably hates it much more than your every-day Mafioso. That's why she spends so much time making protective outfits when she could be making weapons- what she's really interested in)

So she chose to avoid pain (as normal humans do) and protect her body by going around in her hover-chair, which hypocritically had to be made with Yuka's toiling about despite her injured body. Now she was making a battle outfit, with a voice at the back of her head reminding her of the huge strain that she was putting on her hands and arms, another voice telling her that her arms and hands were almost completely healed now. These voices were brought to a stop when she finished her battle outfit, putting it on before heading out.

_Off to see Kyouya now~, _She thought, heading towards the school. She was also curious as to how the illusions would be used to cover up the damage done to the school. As she hovered up to the school gates, she automatically noticed some people lingering outside suspiciously.

'_Probably the illusionists' _she thought. Curious, Yuka floated up to a section of the gate which she was sure was completely obliterated the previous night. But it sure as hell _looked_ perfectly fine. Yuka reached her hand out uncertainly, wondering whether her hand would pass through the illusion. Her fingers felt the touch of cool metal. '_Oh.' _she thought, somewhat disappointed. She remembered the snippets of conversation from the Mist battle- something about not letting illusions cloud your perception and having to know and believe that the illusion is not real- or something like that. She closed her eyes, telling herself that the illusion wasn't real, before opening them again. At the corner of her eyes, she thought she saw the image of the network of metal waver, but become solid again just as she opened her eyes. Anyway, she still touched the metal wires, hoping for her hand to go through- but met solid metal again. This was just hopeless- randomly hoping to get lucky. She needed someone who really had experience with illusions. A certain pineapple-haired illusionist with a unique laugh came to mind. Yuka would go and visit Chrome Dokuro someday in the near future… see if she could somehow get in contact with Mukuro…

But in the mean time...

"Kyouya~ I heard you ran out of green tea so I brought you some" she said, floating into the reception room with a tin of his favourite green tea in her lap. Kyouya merely grunted thankfully as he adeptly caught the tin that Yuka had tossed to him. So they sat in the reception room for the most of the school day, drinking green tea and having a somewhat one-sided conversation about the different topics of interest; school, illusionists, school, the herbivorous Tsuna-fish's potential to grow to be a carnivore, school again, Yuka's amazing recovery speeds, and more about school.

* * *

><p>Just before school ended, Yuka decided to go up to Shamal's Nurse's office. Carefully, she opened the door, floating in warily. As she expected, Shamal was there, and sensing the presence of a female, he quickly turned around, trying to smooch her. Yuka reacted quickly, pressing a button that activated the defensive, egg-like (or bubble-like) shell made of special missile-proof glass.<p>

"Yuka-chan~ Give me a kiss~" Shamal said, his slobbery kiss leaving an imprint on the glass defence bubble. Yuka remained mostly composed at the sight of this disgusting pervert while she pressed another button to activate the wind-screen wipers which wiped away Shamal's saliva and disinfected the defence-bubble, the only signs of her feelings of disgust towards Shamal being a slight twitch of her smile, which she had maintained for polite-ness' sake.

Going into business mode, Yuka said, "I'm here for business, Trident Mosquito Shamal. I need something to temporarily cure my injuries for tonight's battle, or at least stop me from feeling them. I have the money to pay for it"

"Sure, Yuka-chi~ Since such a pretty girl is asking, You don't have to pay." He said, taking out his case of capsules and selecting one, "Open the capsule and the trident mosquito will bite you. While the medicine takes effect, you won't feel your injuries- but that doesn't mean they aren't there. You'll feel the pain of any further injuries and once the effects wear off, you will feel twice the pain of your injuries. Are you sure you still want to use it?"

"Yes" Yuka said immediately, taking the capsule. She didn't know what the sky battle would be, but if she was going to have to fight Kageshi at any point, she couldn't have pain distracting her. The thought of the after effects of the capsule was not pleasant. _So much pain… _She would only use the mosquito capsule if she really needed it.

* * *

><p><strong>Approximately 10:45pm<strong>

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ryohei had each come from their own homes, somehow managing to all arrive at an intersection at the same time.

"Lets go" Gokudera said, in a serious voice.

"Yeah" Yamamoto replied, equally serious.

"Then let's go" said Ryohei, serious for once.

They started to walk towards the street to the school, but before they could walk a few steps, suddenly…  
>A huge armchair dropped out from the sky above them, stopping a foot above the ground where they had been seconds ago but had jumped out of the way. "Yeah, let's go" Yuka said, yawning on the chair in which she had previously been napping on, high in the air above the intersection in which the three guardians would pass for sure. Haha~ she had completely ruined the mood.<p>

"What the #$%#$& Stupid Woman! " Gokudera swore, "You trying to kill us?", realising who it was.

"Hahaha… You gave us a fright there, Yuka-sensei" was Yamamoto's reply.

"THAT WAS AN EXTREMELY SUDDEN DROP, HIBARI-SAN!" was Ryohei's reply.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you" Yuka replied, her puppy-dog eyes watery, and her facial expression cute and worried-looking. While the thick headed duo said that it was alright, and thinking that she was about to cry, tried to comfort her, Gokudera narrowed his eyes in suspicion, scowling as he thought about how a woman who could control their tear ducts like that could not be trusted.

Anyhow, they continued on their way, soon to be stopped by Basil, who was trying to catch up to them. Basil told them how Iemitsu couldn't leave Vongola HQ, meaning that they would have to rely on their –selves, and apparently, out of the five boss candidates, three were chosen to learn the skills of a Mafia boss and of those three, Xanxus was approved by all the leaders but the Ninth and External Advisor- showing how extraordinary he was. When hearing that Tsuna wasn't part of the chosen three, they weren't surprised, each coming up with strange ideas about Tsuna's amazing-ness. Gokudera said something about the Juudaimen being so amazing that only few see it- Yamamoto and Ryohei having just as confusing ideas. Yuka just sat back, thinking, '_yes… Tsuna's amazing-ness comes in his resolution and unlimited potential when it came to protecting his friends- this trait often being over-looked'. _

In the midst of their bickering, they saw a huge explosion coming from the direction of the school so they quickly ran towards it, Yuka putting on her mask. Apparently, it was caused by Xanxus. The Cervello arrived, saying that they had issued a compulsory summons to all the surviving guardians- even Lambo, who was still asleep, and Lussuria, who was in a hospital bed. Apparently, the Sky battle would risk both the rings and the guardians' lives. They gave Cervello their rings reluctantly and the Cervello explained about all the cameras and big screens throughout the entire school, giving them all camera equipped monitor wrist-bands, which all except Yuka quickly put on.

"Sawada's Wind Guardian, please put on the wrist-band" One of the Cervello said.

Yuka knew from experience that many weapons could be hidden in things like wrist-bands. They could electrocute, grow smaller and crush the wrist… And the list went on. But she did end up reluctantly putting on the wrist band anyway.

The guardians were then asked to move to their battle fields, Yuka walking only a short distance to where the pillars and glass panes were once again set up. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her arm, the feeling of being burnt alive extending throughout her body as she sat back on her slightly reclined armchair- forgotten memories of smoke and fire coming back to her. The Cervello explained that it was a poison called Death Heater, which attacked the nerves and would kill someone in half an hour. The antidote would be released when the ring was inserted in the slot, and for Tsuna to win, he'd have to gather up all the rings.

So, the observers were taken away and the battle started

* * *

><p>Yuka lay there in her chair, writhing in pain as she thought '<em>All those years making myself immune to hundreds of poisons… And they just have to use this stupid Death Heater which I've never heard of before.' <em>Even moving her eyes took so much effort as she turned to look at Kageshi, who was laying the ground.

Even in Yuka's immense agony, she managed a jeering thought, '_Hahaha Kageshi ano ahou baka (-hahaha Kageshi that stupid idiot-). He didn't rest or allow his body to recover. He probably just injured it further. He left his body susceptible to further injuries and now Death Heater is attacking his nerves and his body physically can't stand the pain or move… Not that I'm any better… Kyouya's probably beating the pole down now. I can't let myself be weak and just wait to be rescued. That would be shaming the Hibari name. That would make me a herbivore, no- merely a herb.' _A snide thought in her head commented on how she was injured so it didn't count… But another thought scolded herself since she had her hover chair and all she had to do was press a few buttons and make it go up to get the ring and make the pain go away. Yuka really regretted over-working her fingers before so they couldn't move now. She regretted removing the winged micro-bot from the Wind half-ring two days ago even more. How easy that would be, having the ring fly straight into her hands… -But no. She had no time for regrets or wishful thinking now. She had to ignore the pain and move. Her fingers really were weak and over-worked, so she knew that she could not rely on them for an extended period of time. Next choice- complete voice control. She opened her mouth to speak and found that she could- with some effort, unlike in a real fire where soot and ashes clogged up her lungs and stopped her from speaking… With a fierce determination, she reached her broken fingers to find the button to activate voice control.

"Complete voice control… Activate" She said, holding down the button. The mask's microphone registered her command, telling her that voice control had been completely activated and Yuka let her hand drop, unable to move any more.

"Command- upward motion. Elevation- 10 metres. Speed..." She started before cancelling the command, realising that there were many panes of glass obstructing her path and swearing. Instead, she said, "Command- Cannon GX1038 shoot. Motion- vertical. Shoot."- and a cannon ball shot upwards, eradicating the weaker pains of glass. Yuka then commanded the chair to float upwards until it met a strong piece of glass, then changing direction. So the pattern continued- destroying weaker glass panes, then moving, then changing direction, then destroying glass panes, etc. The process was tedious, especially since the agonizing pain was steadily growing even more unbearable, but necessary since the ring was held on a stand that was above all the glass panes.

Finally, she arrived at the top, where the ring sat at merely an arms' length away. Yuka tried to lift her arm to get the ring- but the pain was agonising. She looked downwards to where Kageshi had been laying, eyes widening as she saw that he had already gotten to his feet despite the poison and injuries. If she waited any longer, Kageshi would be able to fly up and take the ring himself. She reached her arm out, trying to ignore the pain as she grabbed hold of the ring, putting it into its slot and feeling the sting of a needle that contained the antidote. Suddenly, she saw a gunshot being shot her way. In dodging it, she accidentally dropped the ring from her still weak fingers. As the pain of Death heater faded away, she saw that Kageshi had picked up the ring from the ground and given himself the antidote.

_No! I have to get the ring. _Yuka thought, breaking open the capsule from Shamal. She felt a slight sting and then all her pain drained away- as if she was perfectly uninjured- but she knew how injured she was, and how much pain she'd feel later, especially if she injured herself furthermore- but there was no choice; she had to get back the ring.

And so, she rose out of her armchair, flying with the help of her jet-powered sneakers, to stop the Shadow of Death.

* * *

><p>So this was the supposed genius of the Varia. He didn't look very smart. The moment Hibari Kyouya found out about the wires, the fun was over. Knives and wires could easily be deflected by the grapple-like function that Yuka had built into his tonfas months ago. All he had to do was spin them, and the herbivore's knives and wires were useless- it didn't take a genius to figure out that if Bel continued to battle when his weapons didn't work, he would be swiftly bitten to death, so the herbivore fled as weaklings like him did.<p>

Hibari looked up and around. On the sky to one side, was a spectacular display of flames from the Boss of Monkey Mountain and that trouble-making herbivore. Somewhat underneath them on one roof, there was a cloud of smoke where the silver-haired herbivore was taking care of the herbivore who was breaking so many school rules with those forbidden piercings everywhere. On the other side of the courtyard, his sister was dealing with that grey-eyed carnivore- Just dealing with- not winning. Kyouya's eyes lingered on their battle for a little longer. That grey-eyed carnivore must be really strong. So Kyouya really wanted to fight with him. But he knew that just as he would hate for anyone to interrupt his battles, Yuka wouldn't want him to interrupt hers'. Having to be protected was a sign of weakness- it would be humiliating. Kyouya couldn't fly anyway, and since their battle was aerial… May as well go prevent those herbivores from dirtying the school with their dead bodies. They could die if they wanted to- just as long as they did it off the school grounds…

* * *

><p>Yuka's petty injuries were building up slowly but steadily. Her combat outfit absorbed most of the impacts, and protected her from most explosions and whatnot, but attacks from Kageshi that she didn't manage to dodge would still cause bruises- bruises that would cause pain- pain that would build up. She was already starting to feel pretty sore and didn't want to imagine the pain that she'd be in when this battle was over and Shamal's drug lost its effect in- What? Half an hour or something? That stupid Shamal never told her. It could be in ten minutes for all she knew. In the corner of her eyes on the wrist-band's screens, she saw the bright displays of dying will flames from Tsuna and Xanxus' battle- but she didn't pay much attention, so that she could concentrate on the battle in front of her. But suddenly, she saw Tsuna's flames flickering strangely and couldn't help but turn her head to look at Tsuna, who was emitting flames, which were flickering on and off. Bam! She had gotten caught off guard for the half-second that she had been caught in surprise from seeing Tsuna's strange flame.<p>

Yuka got slammed around quite a few more times in the following minutes where she couldn't concentrate on the battle and watch Tsuna at the same time. It had seemed like Tsuna got hit directly by Xanxus' attack but he was still alive somehow. Something about Zero Point Breakthrough or something. Watching Tsuna's battle, Yuka got more and more battered up even as she continued to try and stop Kageshi from leaving and taking the ring with him. But being unfocussed, she didn't stand a chance, even when Kageshi himself was injured.

Yuka collapsed onto the ground, completely and utterly exhausted and worn out. She was aware that Kageshi was leaving to save the rest of Varia, but didn't look, trying to delay the realisation that she had failed in her task of retrieving the ring for a little longer. Instead, her eyes were glued to the small screen on the wristband, showing Tsuna's battle in which he was using a new Zero Point Breakthrough Custom or something. Xanxus seemed mad, intending to finish off the battle with a big blast of flames which completely engulfed Tsuna, leaving a cloud of black smoke in its wake. _Tsuna isn't…dead… Is he? No. Dame-Tsuna will win for sure. _Yuka was watching the battle while on the verge of unconsciousness. The black smoke cleared, revealing Tsuna, alive and fine, having used the Zero Point Breakthrough Custom to absorb the flames and make them his. He was faster than before, and seemed to be gaining the upper hand.

Tsuna's battle gave Yuka hope and determination. _Even Dame-Tsuna is winning. I can't just lie here doing nothing while everyone else's trying their hardest. That would be weak and humiliating. I have to… get up and take the ring back from Kageshi! _With a lot of effort and even more determination, Yuka managed to stand up. Her body hurt so much now (All her old wounds had reopened and her bandages were soaked in blood)- and she was pretty sure Shamal's drug was still in effect. She didn't let herself think about the pain that she'd be in later. Instead, she summoned back her hover-chair, which rose out of the pile of rubble it had been buried under. A mini vacuum cleaner cleaned the rubble left on it, and Yuka gratefully plopped onto it. She headed off to the direction that Kageshi went off to- not knowing where he was headed yet. It could be towards the Rain battlefield, Mist battlefield, or even the Sun Battlefield- Yuka couldn't tell. But she'd find him. She had to.

* * *

><p><strong>School Gymnasium<strong>

"Ushishishi…"- was the first thing they heard as they burst into the Gym.

"We've been waiting" a childish feminine voice said. Yamamoto and Gokudera turned to the voice and saw Chrome being held hostage by Belphegor and Mammon, threatening to kill her if they didn't hand over the rings. With Gokudera shouting out insults about how dirty that trick was, Yamamoto pretended to comply, telling them that he had two rings while Gokudera had three and since they had the mist ring already, all they'd need was the Wind ring. At that moment, Kageshi walked in from one of the side doors, his ring dangling from a chain around his neck. He looked at Yamamoto and Gokudera, then at Bel, Mammon and Chrome, surveying the situation and looking around the whole gym, his eyes landing on what seemed to be thin air but was actually where the real Mammon and Bel stood. Realising that the ones holding Chrome hostage were merely illusions, he did not make any move to hand over his ring.

"Ushishishi… Lucky… Now that Kageshi's taken the Wind ring, that'd save us the trouble of collecting them" Bel said.

"But – We won't give them all at once. First we'll trade the Rain and Cloud rings for the antidote for that girl." Yamamoto said. At the same time as illusion-Bel gave Chrome the antidote, he rolled in the two rings, but pretended to trip- actually using his sword stance- Last Minute Rain. Suddenly, the tables were turned – or so they thought. But Mammon revealed that they were illusions- said illusions disappearing into thin air and even more Mammon-illusions popping up all around the room. Each time they defeated the illusions, more would pop up in their place- it was impossible to tell which one was the real Mammon. Mammon's blue-tentacle illusions were strangling them, making them drop the rings, and the weapons as they struggled in pain…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Yuka floated forward wearily, wondering which way she should go. She thought she heard footsteps towards the rain battlefield, and quickly and silently floated off towards the footsteps, protective bubble around her chair to protect herself from any surprise attacks and missiles armed and ready to attack at command. The owner of the footsteps stopped, noticing that he was getting followed, and Yuka consequently found a tonfa being thrown in her direction and Kyouya charging towards her. She barely dodged the first tonfa, and Kyouya himself stopped when he realised who it was.

"Oh, it was just you, Kyouya. You gave Yamamoto the antidote, didn't you?" Yuka said, not so tense anymore.

Kyouya looked away slightly as he told her that he wouldn't let someone die on school grounds.

"Figures…" she replied, before seeing that he was injured and asking whether he was alright.

"I'm fine. Did you win against that grey-eyed carnivore?" he asked.

Yuka laughed dryly, "No… I lost, Kyouya… I'm so weak… I need to go get the ring back from Kageshi now. You'll be alright here, right?" –and seeing his nod, she headed to the next nearest place- the sun battlefield.

…

…

Empty! -But for a sleeping Lambo hidden away from danger. That meant that they were all in the gym- Kageshi included. Yuka sped off towards the gym on her hover-chair, eager to take the ring back from Kageshi…

_Was it just her, or was the pain in her body starting to grow?_

…

…

Yuka arrived just in time to see Ryohei blast the Gym to bits with his Maximum cannon. She warily hovered towards the pile of rubble and smoke. The growing pain was becoming noticeable. _Shit! Shamal's drug is wearing off. _But she couldn't let pain get in her way when she was so close. She looked around- there was Yamamoto, Chrome, and Gokudera, who was arguing with Ryohei, complaining that he might've killed them all.

"Look! Isn't that Yuka-sensei?" Yamamoto asked. They all turned to look at Yuka, who was sitting in her hover-chair wearing her mask looking very battered- with blood everywhere.

"Stupid Woman! Why did you only come now?" Gokudera asked.

'_I've been beaten, you impudent brat' _Yuka thought. Instead, she said, "It doesn't matter! Where are the rings? Did Kageshi take them all?"

The reply was interrupted by a female-sounding voice "What a violent bunch" Mammon said, jumping out of a pile of rubble along with Bel.

"Ushishishi… And why are you standing around, carefree? We're still fighting" Bel said.

While the middle-schoolers stood there expressing their surprise and told Bel and Mammon that they could fight, Yuka actually planned an attack, starting to program her missiles to target Bel and Mammon.

The missiles fired just as Mammon revealed that he had all the rings and -whoop-de-do- the missiles went straight through; they were illusions.

"Byebi~" Illusion-Bel said before disappearing.

"Illusions! No! They've got all the rings now. We have to stop them! Now" Yuka shouted.

"No, we need to treat this girl's injury" Ryohei said. Yuka reluctantly waited but she was really impatient. In reality, Chrome's injuries were by far the slightest- it was the girl herself who was weak. Call Yuka mean if you want to but it was the truth. Chrome had practically no injuries, and since she had already been given the antidote, really, there really wasn't much reason why she was still semi-unconscious. Yuka wanted to go now. Now, because… _The pain- It was increasing quickly now. She had to stop Kageshi before it was too painful to bear._

* * *

><p>Tsuna was at his limit- but finally, he had beaten Xanxus with his Zero Point Breakthrough First edition, and now Xanxus was stuck in a block of never melting ice- or so he thought. When Mammon came, with the seven guardians' rings, they started emitting flames of different colours. Together, these flames melted the Zero Point Breakthrough ice while Mammon explained how a great power is granted to the new Blood of Vongola when all eight complete rings were handed down.<p>

Belphegor took Tsuna's ring while he lay there, too worn out to be able to do anything.

"Welcome home, boss" Bel said, Xanxus asking for the ring.

The rest of the Guardians arrived at last, shouting out to Tsuna.

"Ushishishi… Thank you for being the audience to the birth of the new boss" Bel said preparing to slide the sky ring onto Xanxus' finger while Mammon inserted each of the other rings into their slots in the chain, saying, "Vongola's greatest treasure, passed down through time. Give the young Blood of Vongola a great power!" No-one could do anything as the last ring was inserted and the Sky ring was slipped onto Xanxus' finger, a bright light suddenly coming out of the rings and Xanxus laughing evilly.

"Hahahaha! Now I can finally become Vongola tenth." Xanxus shouted. But suddenly, the light seemed to grow smaller, Xanxus falling on his knees and the light completely disappearing. Xanxus collapsed.

"The rings- they had rejected Xanxus." Tsuna realised. They had rejected his blood because Xanxus wasn't really the Ninth's son, as Squalo explained.

"Xanxus-sama, we must consult to determine whether the ring is suited to you" One of the Cervello said.

"S-Shut up! If it won't come true then I'll defeat everything in my path until it does!" Xanxus replied, supported by Bel and Mammon. While Gokudera stated that the Varia was completely outnumbered, Mammon revealed that fifty Members of the elite Varia assassination squad would be arriving shortly- to erase all relations to this incident.

"Please Wait. We cannot allow outside interference during the match." The Cervello said- the only reply being death by a volley of knives.

The observers complained, asking the Cervello to turn off the lasers- but the Varia had rigged them, meaning they could not leave.

"Damn it. Then we'll have to do it on our own!" Gokudera said.

"Someone's coming" Chrome said, just as three members of the Varia arrived.

"Ushishishi… Nice timing…" Bel said. But the Varia member staggered, telling him that all but those three had been defeated by a man with a demon's strength.

"Violent snake fierce Domination!" Said a voice as a big metal ball came flying down, defeating the last three of the Varia. As the dust cleared, a man could be seen.

"That man is the one that Mukuro-sama kept talking to." Chrome said.

Tsuna also recognized the face. It was Lancia.

"Don't get me wrong, Vongola. I didn't come to save you. I came to thank you." He said.

After that, all ended quite quickly. The Varia were completely outnumbered, and Tsuna was announced to be Vongola Tenth. Tsuna fainted from exhaustion as did Yuka, who had already been mentally screaming in agony for a while now, turning white not just from the blood loss as the excruciating pain continued to grow… and grow… and grow…. Although in her mental agony, she could not make out what was happening, she strived to stay conscious- but the moment that she had heard that Sawada Tsunayoshi had won, consciousness slipped away into the blissful ignorance of not feeling pain… Even if it was just for while.

While everyone fussed about Tsuna, who had also fainted, Hibari Kyouya attached the hover-chair in which Yuka had fainted, to a chain, pulling it along towards home, where he would call on a private doctor to check his sister's wounds and then leave her to recuperate in the comfort and privacy of home.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a retelling of the story with Yuka in, I know. Please review anyway. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Replies<strong>

_**Awesomeo123- **_(BTW, you spelt reborn wrong). I'm glad you like Yuka's history (or part of it anyway). I forgot what the millefiore's mist funeral wreath was so... I can't have an answer to that... Thanks for reviewing. Cya XD


	13. Painful days of Recuperation

**Hello - Readers, reviewers, favouriters and alerters. I am aware of this late update. Well, what can I say? School; assignments and homework piling up. On the other hand , this may be the longest chapter yet- I have a bit more about Yuka's past. I hope you don't find this chapter boring. **

**Please R&R**

**I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>Devil's Angel Chapter 13 Painful days of Recuperation<strong>

Unconsciousness- bearing the blissful obliviousness of all the pain possibly experienced in one human body- never lasts very long, especially when the pain mentioned above was the result of a potent drug made by the world's most renowned Mafioso doctor.

Thankfully, Yuka remained unconscious during the lengthy processions of surgery, performed by the best surgeons in the world- all called onto by a certain Hibari Kyouya- this time armed not with his tonfas, but with suitcases full of hard cash and their family's fastest jet-planes to bring these skilled surgeons from whatever country they were in and whatever thing they were doing- whether they wanted to or not. In that aspect, the killer glare and menacing tonfas at his side definitely helped to _convince _those surgeons to fix up the barely alive Yuka- if not for the love of human life in general then for the love of their own lives and to prevent said lives from being bitten to death.

The patient that all these skilled surgeons had been brought to attend to was young, and really quite pretty- if not for the blood soaking her clothes and all the injuries that were quite visible and noticeable all around her body. At first glance, each and every one of the doctors severely doubted that this bloody wreck really still was alive- supposedly, the amount of blood that she had lost meant that she really should be dead. Also, she had been lying there unmoving. However, upon looking more closely, they saw that she indeed was alive, shallow breaths going in and out of her mouth- but this status of being alive would not last for much longer if she didn't have the proper help that she needed.

Surprisingly, this rich household had all the facilities of an emergency care room (Specifically, the emergency care room of a certain hospital that the Hibaris had supported. Hibari Kyouya had somehow managed to bring the whole intensive care's equipment from Nakayama hospital to Yuka's room- the security system thankfully being off at the time.) The surgeons had noticed that the patient's body was not taking in the anaesthetics very well- but with a glare from a certain prince of all evil glares, they continued the surgeries despite the anaesthetics not working as well as they were supposed to- courtesy of the after-effects of an unknown drug in her systems.

Well, it was either having the patient stand a lot of pain, or the patient die- and seeing as the immense amount of injuries on the patients' body proved that she could stand pain (Or else she'd have already been dead hundreds of times round), they (and Kyouya) chose the former option. When they had finally finished with the surgery, they got payed with a suitcase of cash and each were sent back to where they were before, each wondering what or who could cause such damage to a young girl like that, and how exactly she could survive it- when injuries like that were sure to kill even grown man- that supposed fact now being questioned.

As mentioned before, Yuka's unconsciousness didn't last very long after the surgery. She didn't become conscious at once; it had been gradual. The first thing she felt was pain- that was quite distant, as if not quite from her own body. But as her consciousness gradually returned to her body, so did her consciousness gradually feel her broken body's pain- which was growing not so gradually now, the excruciating pain bringing her to her senses. She opened her eyes; she was in her room. On a hospital style bed with hospital equipment all around her- but undoubtedly, in her room, which really was quite plain and neat- everything in specific designated places (or else the security system might accidentally destroy her things if activated when her things weren't put away properly.) Inside her different cupboards and cabinets, on the other hand, was a different matter entirely; not so neat after all- but to her, like many things, it was only the outside appearance that really mattered.

The pain was really bad now. All her wounds had been stitched up and bandaged; now she truly looked like a mummy. She couldn't have had much sleep (if unconsciousness even counts as sleep), seeing as it was still very early morning, the sun shining pale rays down through her (one-sided and practically missile-proof) window and the horrible pain of all her injuries and the operation to supposedly fix said injuries stopped her from sleeping anymore. She just lay in the hospital style bed writhing in agony trying to self-hypnotise herself into believing that the pain did not belong to her body. Unfortunately, she had never been properly trained for hypnosis, and it didn't work at all. _It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt... Who am I kidding? ITAIN! (IT HURTS!) karada ga tottemo itai! (My body is __**very**__ painful!). _– So in other words, she was lying in bed mentally screaming in agony for who knows how long. Painkillers didn't work very well- thanks to Shamal's stupid drug. Why did she ever decide to use such a dodgy drug with such painful after-affects? _Because if she didn't, she would already be dead at the hands of Kageshi right now- not half alive…_

* * *

><p>At some stage, Kyouya came in with a cup of green tea to sooth the nerves. The cup of green tea tasted good… But it didn't change the fact that she was filled to the brim with pain- as much as she tried to mask it with a blank poker-face. Finally, after many many hours and hours (It seemed like days), Shamal's drug's after-effects gradually wore off. The pain wasn't much less than before, but the painkillers actually worked. The pain finally disappeared and though Yuka didn't like the idea of relying on painkillers (a lot of which were addictive), she was really grateful for being able to actually sleep peacefully without pain keeping her awake. And so, the sleep-deprived teen slept for hours and hours with the help of painkillers… painkillers that would eventually wear off..<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Tsuna and co. were having a party at Yamamoto's sushi restaurant. Reborn smirked as he looked at his older student. Dino kept glancing at the door every few seconds, waiting for something -no- <em>someone<em> to come. The klutz' thoughts were easy enough to guess even without knowing how to read minds. Dino didn't have the guts to go visit Yuka, since for some reason, her being in her home instead of in a public hospital made it all the more awkward. He really did hope she was alright.

The sun was setting now; everyone was crowded around outside, ready to leave, and still Yuka had not come. Were her injuries really that bad? Reborn sighed as he watched his hopeless student. He walked up to his other hopeless student who had finally managed to climb down from the pole he was on. WHACK! A huge kick from a small foot brought Tsuna down face-first.

"R-reborn! What was that for?" Tsuna said, clutching at his head.

"Dame-Tsuna" *_kick_* "Baka-Tsuna!" *_another kick* _"Don't you think that you've completely forgot about a certain someone who's presently lying on a bed wrapped in bandages?"

"Uh? Who?" Tsuna said.

Reborn rolled his eyes, kicking Tsuna once again. "Yuka, you idiot" -now he was just going to pretend that Tsuna wasn't so heartless as to forgetting about his own subordinate but rather… couldn't think clearly because of the many kicks that he had got to his head.

"Oh Yeah… Now that you think about it, I really hope that Yuka-san is alright" Tsuna said.

"Then it'd decided! We're going to visit her tomorrow morning."

"Eh! Does that mean that we have to go to H-H-Hibari's house?" Tsuna asked in shock.

He was blatantly ignored. "Meet at Tsuna's house at 7am sharp and we'll go to the Hibari residence together."

"NNNO! WE'L GET BITTEN TO DEATH!" Tsuna screamed.

"What did you say, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked _innocently, _his green gun pointing at Tsuna's head.

"N-nothing! Don't shoot me!" Tsuna shouted, looking at Reborn, who had a glint in his eye- not a good sign at all…

"Jaa… Let's go now Dame Tsuna!" Steering Tsuna home by pulling his hair…

* * *

><p>Why was it that painkillers never lasted long enough? Every five hours or so Yuka would wake up in pain and then there'd be the frenzy of trying to find the painkillers while in such pain. Yuka left them on the bedside table, reminding herself to get painkillers that lasted longer the next chance that she would get…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>7am Tsuna's house<strong>

"Tsuna-san~ I've arrived with Kyoko desu~" Haru said. In the house, Tsuna was already there with Dino, and Gokudera, who was currently bickering with Lambo. Yamamoto had baseball practise and Ryohei had boxing training so they couldn't come. They all followed Reborn towards the Hibari Residence.

"I hope Hibari-san won't be there" Tsuna said as he walked, "I don't want to get bitten to death"

Reborn smirked, "Dame-Tsuna, don't be such a scaredy-cat. Anyway, Hibari's probably already at school."

"This early? Hibari really likes the school, doesn't he?" Tsuna exclaimed and they agreed.

"We've arrived." Reborn said, stopping.

They looked at the property in front of them through the gateway. There was a gigantic picturesque traditional Japanese garden in front of them, with lush grass cut to the millimetre, a pretty stream running over smooth black rocks, even a pretty goddamn stone pavilion. The garden itself was enormous and there was pretty stone path going through it to the actual house, which looked traditional- like a shrine, and must've been huge.

… Their mouths dropped to the ground.

"EHHH! Yuka-sensei lived in such a huge mansion?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Hahi! Yuka-san must be very rich" Haru said. The rest had similar comments.

"Are you sure this is their house?" Tsuna asked, looking at a sign saying, 'Private Property. Trespassers will be prosecuted.'

"Of Course. Look, it says 'Hibari Residence'" Reborn replied, pointing to another sign.

Together, they crept in slowly, shuffling along the stone path, in awe of the beauty of the garden.

They pressed the door bell and a speaker came out of the wall.

"Reborn and everyone, how nice of you guys to visit me"-Yuka's cheerful voice said. But really, she was thinking, '_What's the goddamn time now? Couldn't you come in the afternoon or something? I just fell asleep'._ – yes, having so many injuries sure did make her cranky- even if it was just in her head. Anyway, she continued talking, "Come in first, and I'll ask someone to come take you to me"

They walked in, putting their shoes in a room with shoes. A woman in a maid costume came and silently led the group down different corridors, up the stairs and to Yuka's room. They were once again amazed about the sheer enormity of the inside of the house, and the presence of a _maid. __**A maid, **__For god sake__**! **_

When they arrived at her room, they saw Yuka completely wrapped up in bandages, plasters and what-not, with dark rings under her eyes.

"Yuka-san, are you alright?" Tsuna asked everyone put get-well presents onto the table.

_Look at me! Do I look alright to you?_- she thought, but,"I'll manage. You really didn't have to get me all those gifts, you know", she said flashing a sparkling smile out of habit but wincing slightly at the pain that the small movement had caused.

They stayed for a bit longer before Reborn ushered them to school, reminding them of the possibility of getting bitten to death by Hibari. They quickly rushed off, leaving Dino alone with Yuka.

"You did well in the sky battle" Dino said.

Yuka chuckled gravely, "I fainted out of pain. How weak is that?"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You had severe injuries" He said, trying to comfort her.

"So did Kageshi. I'm the oldest of the guardians and I had a responsibility." She said in her grave tone. Then her facial expression had a 180 degree change. "But I failed miserably~" She said with a grin, "I really do need to train harder~"

Even though she _looked_ perfectly fine and happy, Dino had a feeling that she really wasn't. He changed the topic. "I'm going back to Italy tonight" he said, looking for some sort of reaction on Yuka's face.

He didn't find any. Her smile didn't waver at all as she said, "Great! You need to go back to take care of your family, right? Let's stay in touch"

"Yeah…" He replied, somewhat disappointed that Yuka had no reaction about him leaving to the other side of the world for who knows how long. _Why do I care anyway? _"Then I'll… go now… Take care and stay in bed while you recover" –he said.

"See you~" She said with a (fake) smile as she watched Dino leave. Why was she feeling disappointed? It was just Dino. He had to manage his family back in Italy. He couldn't stay even if he wanted to. So why was it that she didn't want him to go? '_Because you love him' _a voice at the back of her mind said. _No, No, No NO! I did not, will not, fall in love. That's right… It's not love. It's merely attraction towards opposite sex- Since he is a hot blond Italian Mafia Boss. I merely like him.'- _She reassured herself as she fell back asleep…

* * *

><p>For most teenagers, the word 'love' would bring back heaps of good memories. There might be a few bad memories of heart-breaks and what-not, but the good memories would always beat the bad ones. For Yuka, however, the bad memories overshadowed the good, like rainy storm clouds covering the sun and sky, making even the most beautiful of sights dark, gloomy and distorted. For you see, to love, would be to take the risk of potential heartbreak. Yuka didn't properly register this fact, probably because she had never romantically loved anyone…. Until she met <em>that person.<em>

His name was Hikaru Kawada and he was the first love of Yuka Hibari. She was fourteen when she first met him, and she came to fall in love with him. Hikaru certainly wasn't Yuka's first boyfriend, but he was the first one to have captured her heart and give her true happiness (, as cheesy as that sounded). Even Kyouya, for once, tried to tolerate Hikaru, seeing how he'd never seen Yuka so truly happy- not in many many years. However, high-schooler relationships generally never lasted very long and this one was no exception. She should've known that such happiness wouldn't last. They had dated for almost a year, but Hikaru was drifting away, slowly falling out of love with Yuka, and growing closer and closer to his child-hood friend Kasumi. Yuka was watching Hikaru slowly fall in love with Kasumi right before her eyes and she knew that if she didn't do anything, losing Hikaru would be inevitable- and that, would be absolutely unbearable. So, what to do? Yuka had been a hit woman since young, and what do hit-woman do? Kill. Yuka didn't know any better than to simply eliminate anything in her path. She didn't feel guilty of these death's because in her eyes, they had it coming; by joining the Mafia or making an enemy of a Mafioso, one would already be putting their life on the line. If they were weak, they would be killed- whether it was from Yuka's hands or not. Now if killing Kasumi would mean getting Hikaru back (or so she thought), then Kasumi would die; it was as simple as that.

She lured Kasumi up onto the roof top of a very high building so that she could stage an accident.

"Sorry, I really can't loose Hikaru" Yuka said with her trademark sparkling smile before she killed Kasumi, ignoring the comments about how "Hikaru won't love even if you kill me", etc, then throwing her off the building. She cleaned up all the evidence and satisfied, went home.

First thing in the morning next day, she went and found Hikaru.

"Yuka, have you seen Kasumi? She's not answering her phone and I'm a bitworried." Hikaru said, his mobile phone in his hand.

Yuka tried to ignore the fact that the first thing that Hikaru had said to her was about Kasumi- that girl was dead now and Hikaru would be hers again. She smiled her sparkling smile, "Don't think about Kasumi anymore. She's left, and she won't be coming back~".

Hikaru furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Something was off about Yuka. She seemed to have a slightly sinister edge that he'd never seen before and he had this really bad feeling. He tried to shake off this feeling, turning on the TV to take his mind off it. The first thing he saw was a photo of Kasumi, dead and bloody, with the reporter stating how her body was found by a building which she fell off _accidentally_. He suddenly remembered what Yuka had said. _She won't be coming back… _He turned to find Yuka, pulling her to the TV roughly.

"You! Are you responsible for this?" Hikaru shouted, his face pale with tears forming in of his eyes.

"Without Kasumi, we can be together now" was all Yuka said, still smiling _innocently_.

"How could you? HOW COULD YOU!" Hikaru shouted, tears flowing freely, "I loved her!".

Yuka's smile faltered. She could see that Hikaru was really hurt. Was killing Kasumi really the right thing? "You were falling in love with her- That was why she- she had to die" Yuka said, now uncertain, certainly disliking being shouted at like that.

"You murderer! How could you do that? I thought I knew you, but I don't! You were acting all along, You two faced bitch! The Yuka that I once loved was merely a façade. You, the real you- I hate! I hate you!" Hikaru shouted, continuing to curse her in every way possible.

Every word was like an arrow piercing her heart- the very heart that she had given to Hikaru. Every insult echoed in her head again and again, even after she had been shooed from Hikaru's home, declared unwelcome there forever. Silent tears flowed freely from her red eyes as she listened to her mind replaying the worst memory of her life. (It was even worse than her parents dying, since her parents never really were at home much anyway)

She was in shock, because she realised that every word Hikaru had said was true. Yes, she was completely two-faced, and she had worked hard to keep up her façade so that Hikaru would continue to like her. It was all true. If this was some tragic shoujo manga than Yuka would be the antagonist- the evil selfish antagonist who eliminated everyone and thing in her path- that was what she was.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing even as she arrived home, driven by a chauffeur; they were the first real tears that she had cried in many, many years- not tears of pain or tears for manipulative purposes, but real, sad tears. Tears were for idiot weaklings- she had always thought- Herbivores that couldn't protect themselves from mental pain; and if she were to pretend to be an idiotic weakling herbivore, then tears she would use, but crying not on purpose? It was the first time in years, though the quantity surely made up for that. She curled up on her bed, tears unceasingly flowing from the grey eyes of the face that she had always strived to keep completely under control. Her mind was replaying the murder of Kasumi in her head, Kasumi's previously ignored last comments continuously replaying, Hikaru's comments also replaying. Her conscience was developing at the most unwanted time, her guilt growing as her self-hatred did.

Killing those from the mafia was different- they were Mafioso- they had it coming and any conscience was suppressed by blood-thirst - but there was realisation that Kasumi was innocent, never having harmed a person in her short life. Yuka was horrified at herself for killing Kasumi, horrified at the blood that had stained her hand; disgusted with her self- each one of these thoughts bringing even more tears to her eyes. No, she couldn't stop crying. All these years of suppressed emotions, only let out slightly while being with Kyouya, were bursting out now- the tears unending.

* * *

><p>Hibari Kyouya was arriving home from school. He was at his last year in Nanimori primary school, and he was looking forward to middle school. Primary school had way too many detestable kids and detestable bright colours and childish games that were played (Though no teacher could force <em>the<em> Hibari Kyouya to play any childish game- even as a sixth-grader, he was completely terrifying). He slumped his school bag down, expecting Yuka to be with that herbivore boyfriend of hers that was so weak but whom he tried to tolerate for the sake of Yuka, who really was happier than he'd seen her be for years. With those keen ears of his, Kyouya suddenly heard sniffling upstairs. Was it Yuka? But Yuka never cried when she was alone- only when she was acting it out for others to see. But if it wasn't Yuka, then who else would dare to venture all the way into the inner house-hold of the Hibari residence and risk facing the wrath of Hibari Kyouya? Kyouya slowly crept up the stairs and towards Yuka's room, in which he could hear movement.

On her bed, Yuka sat, curled up. She had a haunted pained look on her face, which was streaming with tears. Kyouya had no idea what was wrong or how to react- he did know that whoever had done this to his supposedly invincible sister would pay with their life- but in the mean time, what to do? This was serious- no time to think about his pride. Kyouya went up on the bed and put his arms around her, trying to ignore the wet stains that her tears were making. With her brother beside her, Yuka finally managed to go to a numbed sort of sleep, Kyouya tucking her in before going to investigate who or what had caused this break down.

* * *

><p>'<em>Kawada Hikaru' <em>Kyouya thought, his eyes narrowing into a glare and an evil aura emanating all around his little body. He accidentally crushed the wooden chair that his hand had rested on into wooden splinters; whoops! At least he hadn't subconsciously decided to take his anger out of the object in his other hand- that being a telephone that really was quite expensive, due to modifications made by Yuka. Yuka would kill him if he broke the telephone. Actually, he wasn't sure what Yuka would do in this broken down state of hers. The cause for this state being Hikaru Kawada, as Kusakabe had informed him; albeit told him one whole day after his request. In normal cases, Kyouya would ask Yuka to find out any information, but since she was emotional half-dead at this moment, he had to make do with Kusakabe since he himself didn't know much about finding out information. Now Kusakabe had told him that Yuka had came out of Kawada's house dishevelled and crying. Conclusion: Kawada was the cause of all this. Kyouya had never liked Kawada Hikaru much from the beginning; he was weak and herbivorous- but now that Kawada had hurt his sister so much, he would be bitten to death. Kyouya took out his tonfas, giving them a quick polish and making sure that the recently installed spikes worked. But before killing that Kawada, he would first check on Yuka and make sure that she was alright.

Yuka lay in her bed as she (figuratively) wallowed in self-hatred and guilt. Her eyes were blood-shot from hours of crying but her eyes themselves were dry; her tear ducts not having enough tears for her to cry, though stains marked the trail of her tears. Kyouya came in, and she could sense an angry, murderous aura being emitted from him. The murderous aura indicated that he was about to bite someone to death, but angry? Who was it that could make Hibari Kyouya this furious? Sure, he got easily irritated but this was much more than mere irritation. He tried to mask it as he verified that Yuka was alright, but Yuka had sensed it, and realisation dawned on her.

"No!" She shouted as Kyouya was about to leave her room, "Please don't hurt Hikaru". She mustered up a fake smile, "I'm fine"

Kyouya looked at his sister, who wore a smile that was so obviously faked. Yuka had told him many times how the aura was the key- the most important factor. "_If you have an intimidating aura, no matter how puny you look, _(and at that stage, Kyouya really was short and puny-looking) _people will be scared of you, as much as they try to deny it _(again, at that stage, Kyouya was just a kid- and who wants to be scared of a little kid?)_. On the other hand, if I put up a weak, innocent aura, people will underestimate me"_

However,at this moment, Yuka's aura was lifeless. She had a smile on her face but with that dead aura, one didn't have to be her brother to be able to tell that she was faking it.

The bastard Kawada had hurt Yuka so much; why was she still protecting him? But with that pleading look in her eyes, Kyouya got reminded that Yuka had indeed loved Kawada- as silly and weak of an emotion that was, and Yuka might get even more hurt if she found that Kawada was hurt- which due to her all-encompassing information network, would be near certain if he really did kill Kawada. So, what to do? He couldn't just let Kawada off, but he didn't want to deepen Yuka's emotional wounds either.

Yuka could tell that Kyouya wasn't at all convinced with her act and was debating about what to do. She couldn't let Kyouya hurt Kawada because it wasn't his fault- it was all Yuka's own fault, and that was what her newly-developed conscience kept telling her. She had to put up a more convincing act- she had to stop Kyouya from worrying. She smiled again, this time trying to ignore her self-hatred to bring out a sparkling aura. The aura worked of course, but its audience was the boy who had lived with her for as long as she could remember- and Kyouya wouldn't be convinced so easily, he could tell that behind the fake smile there was merely emptiness. But Kyouya could see how hard Yuka was trying. Maybe it would be best to pretend that he was convinced. Anyhow, revenge could come later- Yuka would come first. He would take her to all the places that she liked so as to try and get her to forget the bastard Kawada.

* * *

><p>It didn't work.<p>

* * *

><p>Everywhere she went, Yuka was reminded of all the things she had done with Hikaru.<p>

Yuka hated pain- whether mental or physical- and this was just mental agony. Every time she tried to lock the painfully happy memories in chains and hide behind her sparkling façade, reminders would trigger the memories- the happiness of those times mocking her, making her heart hurt even more. She couldn't stand the pain, but Nanimori was filled with triggers. So what did she do? She left.

She packed up all her things and left to travel the world to forget about Hikaru. But when you've gone to a particular place specifically to forget a particular person- for some reason, that person is all you think about- so it's not possible to forget them normally.

The human mind is metaphorically a sea of memories. Our thoughts are like the moon, pulling the tides of memories into our shores, and while some of these memories can be remembered easily as they are brought forward by the waves, others float out to sea, slowly but steadily until not even the moon can bring it back to the shore. That is the normal, healthy way of forgetting and in the normal case of first ever broken heart, it would normally take a very, very long time for such bad memories to fade away. However, Yuka could not wait that long; stand that mental agony for that long. She locked up the memories in a metal box, chained up so that she could never see them. However, while locking up these experiences may mean that the pain temporarily disappears, it also means that the memories can never float away into the sea and be forgotten- It'll always be chained to a jetty on the shore, unable to be pulled away by the tide, but also very hard to open.

Yuka killed so much more people, to hide the death of that one girl Kasumi, and dated so many more people –all of them because of attraction, none because of any love- so that she would bury that one first love even deeper down. Yuka hid behind her façade- she became dependant on it and the line separating her fake façade and inner self became blurred; she had started to become her façade ever since her inner self was locked up, the only being to have ever been able to penetrate her inner self (not including the one who had severely injured it) being half a world away in Japan inside his beloved town: Nanimori. Even her thoughts veered away from her old self and into her façade. Ironic in a way, since more than a decade ago, 4 yr old Yuka had wanted to become perfect, but since she couldn't truly become prefect, the façade was formed. Yet now, she was in a way, achieving her goal by slowly becoming her façade. Her mind was numbed as she travelled the world, not allowing herself to think about Hikaru- forcefully blocking any thoughts that might come to mind… She had forced herself to become the sociopath that she had been before; Without guilt or a working conscience, every action manipulative or with some sort of ulterior purpose…

* * *

><p>Yuka woke up, quickly blocking out the painful memories that had been recalled in her dreams. No- she wasn't even going to allow herself to think of it. She looked out of the window- the sun had set and it was growing dark. Wow… her body must be really tired to be able to actually sleep for so long –as if the pain wasn't enough of an indicator for that.<p>

Her phone rang, and she reached out her hand to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Ciaossu, Yuka. Tonight at 9 we're having a test of courage at the cemetery. Do you want to come?"

_Do you really think that I can really go being the mummified half-dead person I am now? On the other hand, Tsuna's so pathetic he might think I'm a real mummy._- Yuka thought but she said, "I'm sorry but I need to stay in bed to recuperate for at least a few more days."

"Your loss. It's such a shame that you'll be missing out on watching Dame-Tsuna's horrified expressions" -He was so obviously provoking her.

"Don't you worry about me. Now that you've told me, I'll have camera's set up to watch the whole thing from the comfort of my room."

"Then while you're at it, you may as well record it and send it to me." Reborn said.

"Blackmail material again? Sure. But do remember that information doesn't usually come free." She said, and Reborn hung up.

_Watching a test of courage, huh? That will be an interesting way to pass time… Maybe I should program a robot to go out and scare Tsuna was well._

* * *

><p><strong>Many hours later during the test of courage…<strong>

Yuka was sitting in her bed watching Tsuna getting scared out of his wits on her laptop while eating popcorn and drinking ice tea. Kyouya came in, and interested about what Yuka was watching, he went to look at the laptop screen. Tsuna was currently screaming, having been scared out of his wits from Gokudera and Ipin's costume.

Kyouya frowned, "Pathetic herbivore…" and was about to leave when Yuka stopped him.

"Don't go yet. You have to watch my robot scare Tsuna out of his wits first." She said. Kyouya reluctantly eatched.

**Graveyard.**

Tsuna walked wearily, seriously scared at what his friends might come up with. There was a rustle of leaves and a huge swish as something ran behind him.

_I'm not scared. I'm not scared. _"Who is it?" He shouted, sweat dripping continuously as he looked towards the dark forest where he had saw the thing move. He thought he saw the glint of two red eyes for a second, but with another swish, they disappeared again. Tsuna turned around and suddenly…

"AROOOO!" Came the howl of a were-wolf as it leapt at Tsuna, who had almost fainted in fear.

"It's a real werewolf! AHHHH!" Tsuna shouted, backing away.

"Hahaha… you're pathetic, Tsuna. I scared you so easily" Came Yuka's voice, transmitted from her room where she was controlling the robot were-wolf.

"Y-yuka?" Tsuna shouted, confused, "Where did you get the were-wolf?"

-.-"

"It's a robot, Dame-Tsuna. See, I control it." Yuka said as she made the robo-were-wolf dance a complicated jig. "Well then, my robo-were-wolf will be leaving now that's it's done its job of scaring you"

Suddenly, the robo-were-wolf's hind feet burst into flames and it flew into the air with jet-powered feet into the distance towards the Hibari Residence.

Back at the Hibari residence,

Hibari smirked, "Pathetic herbivore" and then left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>A while later…<strong>

Yuka stared at her computer screen. _A real ghost? I don't believe it. I'm going to do more research. _She spent hours researching ghosts, before deciding that she'd rather not learn how limited her knowledge of the world really is, and instead continued on believing (deluding herself) that she knew a lot. After some more painkillers, she finally went to sleep again…

* * *

><p><strong>I know. I've probably made Yuka in to some sort of angsty bitch. -sigh- Oh well.<strong>

**Just to tell you, My updates might be slower in the future because of school and what-not. Also, I'm starting to lose enthusiasm about this story, so I'll try to end it by the twentieth chapter, meaning I won't include the future arc.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Press this**

**l**

**l**

**v**


End file.
